Project X Zone
by disco sonic dude
Summary: Many people have been tied into what will be an emotional and breathtaking adventure.
1. Prologue 1 The Wanderers

**After being forced into the conflict of the gods by three others, the Keyblade warriors, Nick and Kairi, and their masters and friends, Riku and Matthew, returned to the Mysterious Tower, home of the great sorcerer Yen Sid. And soon, after retaking his Mark of Mastery exam, Nick became a Keyblade master…**

Yen Sid: Nick. In light of recent events, your actions in the conflict between Cosmos and Chaos, I decided to let you retake your Mark of Mastery. And because of your efforts, I now dub you a true Keyblade master.

Nick: All right! Er… I mean, thank you, Master Yen Sid.

Kairi: Well done, Nick! You did it!

Nick: Thanks, Kairi. What do you guys think? After all, you two were the ones who set it up for me.

Riku: You did well, Nick.

Matthew: Say it again. What were the keywords to get you out?

Nick: (sigh) My friends are my power.

Matthew: Yes! I knew he would say it again! Mog, we rock, don't we?!

Mog: You bet, kupo!

Nick: Honestly, you two are exactly like each other. Anyway, I need a vacation. See you guys soon!

**However, when Nick went through the door, he didn't find himself in the tower but on a ship…**

Nick: Huh? How did I get here? Never mind. I'll just relax here.

**As he said that, he sat down on a chair, rested his head and hand a nice drink. Meanwhile, back at the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid sensed something was wrong…**

Yen Sid: Riku, Matthew, I need you.

Riku: What's wrong?

Yen Sid: Something has grown amiss in numerous worlds. And they all seem to be connected to one place, the Koryuji mansion.

Matthew: Koryuji…

Mog: … mansion?

Yen Sid: Yes. Now, let me explain fully. The worlds are engulfed in a quiet chaos. Shadows lurk behind the unchanging peacefulness of everyday life. Twisted beings writhe unseen in the darkness. Mysterious dimensional portals connect the real world to others more fantastic. But, with the passage of time, people have eventually come to understand and even accept these things as a part of their daily lives. All without knowing the existence of the people and organisations fighting the true evil. Now as for the Koryuji estate, there is a certain family that has worked in secrecy behind the scenes throughout history. Recently, the treasure that the family have been protecting, known as the "Portalstone" has been stolen. It is currently unknown who has stolen it. Now, I need you two to help the Koryuji family to recover the Portalstone.

Riku: You can rely on us.

Matthew: Mog and I will go get Nick and then we'll head off.

**Matthew and Mog left the room but instead of being in the tower, they ended up in a desert with a single pyramid…**

Matthew: Um, Mog, where are we?

Mog: I think we've just been transported to another world, kupo. But, it's pretty hot out here, kupo. Let's go inside the pyramid.

Matthew: Let's just hope you don't evaporate before doing so, Mog.

**After a while, at the Mysterious Tower, Riku and Kairi were getting worried about the friends' whereabouts…**

Kairi: It doesn't take this long to get from outside and back here, does it?

Riku: No. Not even to get Nick.

Yen Sid: It's just as I feared. By going through that door, Nick, Matthew and Mog have been sent to a different world.

Kairi: What?!

Yen Sid: Riku, go through that door and you may find your friends.

Riku: Right.

Kairi: Master Yen Sid, let me go too.

Yen Sid: No, Kairi. If something were to happen to you, then everything will fall apart. We can't afford to take that risk again.

Riku: Don't worry, Kairi. I'll be back soon.

Kairi: Okay, be careful.

**Riku went out the door and, just as Yen Sid said, Riku ended up in another world as a city…**

Riku: Yep, this is definitely another world.

**The same can be said about another friend of theirs, Sora. He had been to Traverse Town after their first Mark of Mastery exam to see the Dream Eaters. But, he wouldn't stay there for long…**

Sora: Huh?

**In front of him, he could see a "Frootz Cat" Dream Eater going crazy about seeing something strange…**

Sora: Whoa, what's wrong?

**The Dream Eater points toward a strange portal in the middle of the First District…**

Sora: What's that? Aaaaah!

**Before Sora could get away, he was sucked into the portal and reappeared at a strange mansion…**

Sora: Ow… Huh, where am I?

**And then, Sora saw a young girl come out of the mansion…**

Mii: Whew, guess I'm last out of the house. I suppose I'll be saying goodbye to this old mansion for a little while. But I gotta say… What's taking him so long…?

Sora: What is she wearing?

**And then, a man in a suit came to see the girl…**

Kogoro: Hey there, m'lady. Finished locking up yet?

Sora: And who's that guy?

Mii: Ugh! You are so late! You have to be the laziest private tutor in the world! I've already given up on you actually teaching me anything useful. But the least you could do at a time like this is help me out a little, Kogoro!

Kogoro: Hey, m'lady, don't get so worked up. It'll make your skin break out again.

Sora: Break out?

Kogoro: I just had a bit of an issue I needed to clear up at the office.

Mii: Oh, reeeally? Look, I know you never actually get any detective work done.

Sora: He's a detective?

Mii: Why don't you drop the act and concentrate on trying to teach me something, huh?

Kogoro: Ah, you always were one of my touchier pupils.

Sora: He's her teacher?!

Kogoro: This particular issue though… I think I know what it is about.

Mii: What issue? What are you… You mean the stone that was taken from my mansion?

Sora: A stone?

Kogoro: Shh! Later, m'lady! Someone's coming!

Sora: How'd he know I was there?!

**But instead of Sora being noticed, four strange being appeared in front of Kogoro & Mii…**

?: Hoh hoh hoh! By the name of our master!

Sora: What are those things?! They're not Heartless, Nobodies or Dream Eaters!

Mii: Ahhh! What're these monsters?!

Kogoro: Looks like our culprits haven't given up robbing you blind just yet.

Mii: Ugh! We gotta catch 'em and find out where they took the stone! Kogoro! Let's get 'em!

Kogoro: As you wish, m'lady. I think now's the time to show off some of my Tenzai Ninjutsu.

Mii: Hee hee! Let's see if it's anything worthy of my praise for a change.

Kogoro: Hopefully, a little roughing up is all this is going to take. But somehow I get the feeling this is just the beginning of things.

Sora: They're going to fight them but I can't just sit back and watch. Look out!

**Sora summoned his Keyblade and knocked one of the monsters away and forced it to retreat…**

Kogoro: Who are you?

Sora: I'm Sora. A Keyblade wielder.

Mii: A Keyblade. Kogoro, have you heard of those things?

Kogoro: No, I don't think I have.

Mii: Anyway, my name's Mii Koryuji.

Kogoro: And I'm Kogoro Tenzai.

Sora: I can handle these guys so get back.

Mii: No way! We can fight too!

Kogoro: Right. Let's get started. Do you have any weapons on you, m'lady?

Mii: Sure do! I thought something like this might happen.

Kogoro: I wonder about the wisdom of giving guns to high school girls, though.

Mii: Well, everyone in the Koryuji clan has them. We're a family of fighting monks! Besides, what kind of detective carries a sword around like that?

Kogoro: A smart one, that's who. It's just the thing for dealing with evil thugs. Plus, my sword skill qualifies me to teach you martial arts, no?

Mii: Yeah, but I wish we'd move on to ninjutsu sometime.

Kogoro: You're still only in high school, m'lady. A few more years, then we'll talk.

Mii: Well, promise to teach me real ninjutsu, okay? Not any of your usual goofy stuff.

Kogoro: We'll see.

Mii: I showed that stuff off to the other girls in school, and they laughed at me!

Kogoro: Ah, yes, your friends on the cheerleading squad? They are not ready yet. Anyway, let's see some of you martial arts. You're a natural, aren't you, m'lady?

Mii: Of course! I hate composition class, but I'm killer at fighting!

Sora: All right, let's go and take them out!

**After a while of fighting, Kogoro, Mii and Sora defeated the enemies and Sora explained how he came here…**

Sora: And that's what happened to me.

Mii: Maybe it has something to do with the thieves that just came here.

Kogoro: I still wonder why they even bothered coming back.

Mii: They already have the stone. There's nothing left for them to take.

Kogoro: They have to be here for a reason. We better take a look around. Sora, would you like to help?

Sora: Well, I don't think I can get back. I think I'll help you guys out.

Mii: Oooh, trying to play the master detective again aren't you?

Kogoro: That's because I AM a detective, m'lady. Hmm… it wasn't the Portalstone they were after…

Mii: What else is there other than the sacred treasure of the Koryuji clan?

**With many questions on their minds, what could lie in store for our heroes? To be continued…**


	2. Prologue 2 Where the Strong Survive

**Riku was currently lost within the city district of Roppongi. But no matter what, he wouldn't give up looking for his friends…**

Riku: I've looked everywhere but Nick and Matthew aren't here. Hmm… maybe I should look around one more time.

**But before he did, he saw two people wandering the same way…**

Xiaoyu: Jin! Jin, wait up!

Jin: Don't follow me. This is my problem to handle.

Xiaoyu: No, it's not! Besides, there's something wrong with you, isn't there?!

Jin: I came here to find out what's happening to me. It has to be here somewhere.

Xiaoyu: What has to be here? We're right in the middle of the Roppongi district!

Riku: Well, at least I know where I am.

Xiaoyu: Huh, who are you?

Riku: I'm Riku.

Xiaoyu: Nice to meet you, Riku. I'm Xiaoyu and this is Jin.

Jin: Doesn't matter. Riku, take Xiaoyu and go.

Xiaoyu: Jin! For the last time, I'm not going!

Riku: Why don't you just let her come with you?

**But before he could get an answer, monsters started appearing from the fountain…**

Xiaoyu: Ahh! W-What's that?! Who're those weird guys?!

Jin: I knew it! Devils, straight from hell! Ngh! Grrrrrh…

Xiaoyu: Jin? What's wrong?! Do you know these monsters or something?

Jin: My, my "genes"… They're reacting to them!

Riku: Genes? What kind of genes?

Xiaoyu: I don't think now's the best time to explain about them, Riku!

Jin: And I know who they're after. They want me!

**And before things got any worse, a silver robot appeared above them…**

Xiaoyu: Oh, not again! Who's this other weirdo?!

?: …

Jin: Nghrrgh…

Xiaoyu: Get ahold of yourself! What's going on, Jin?! Stay away from us, you silver-skin freak!

Riku: This is bad. I don't think we can take on the monsters and that robot. What're we going to do?

**And then, two more people came to confront the android…**

?: You heard her! If you want a fight, then you can take us on!

?: ….

?: Good thing we're in time. Don't you lay a finger on innocent people, you! Are you guys all right?

Riku: Just about.

Xiaoyu: Are you… Pai? The action movie star? Oh, we must be on a film set!

Riku: A film set?

Xiaoyu: I should've guessed, what with those devil guys and that silver robot. This kind of stuff never happens in real life!

Riku: For you, maybe.

Pai: Sorry, but this is no movie. I don't know about those monsters, but that silver robot is Dural. We're pursuing her. Me and my bodyguard, that is.

Akira (?): I don't remember anything about being your bodyguard, Pai. Name's Akira Yuki. I'm a martial artist. Who are you?

Riku: I'm Riku.

Xiaoyu: Oh! I'm Ling Xiaoyu! This is Jin Kazama. He's—

Jin: Forget about me. You two and Riku get Xiaoyu out of here. Now! The devils are after… me!

Akira: …Jin Kazama? Wasn't that the name of the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu group?

Xiaoyu: Err, umm…

Pai: Looks like you nailed it to me. What now, Akira? If we get involved now, we may wind up regretting it later.

Akira: One way or the other, I have to take on Dural. I do not train to harm other people but devils and cyborgs are another matter.

Pai: Alright, we're going to get involved then.

Akira: Yeah. But first, I need to help Jin snap out of whatever's holding him.

Xiaoyu: Thank you, Akira! Thank you, Pai!

Jin: Nngh… I… I don't need you here…

Riku: Still trying to resolve things on your own?

Akira: Don't give us that act. Your companion needs your help!

**Akira & Pai then help Jin get back to his senses…**

Jin: Rgh…

Akira: Jin, can you stand up?

Xiaoyu: Come on, Jin! Say "thank you"!

Jin: … I owe you, Akira.

Akira: Pfft. It's fine.

Pai: That's some real good grace under fire, Xiaoyu.

Jin: I swear I'll repay you. For now, let's rip those monsters apart.

Xiaoyu: You got it! Let's go!

Riku: I'll help out too. Let's get through this together!

**They all began to fight against demons. But soon after, a strange woman came following after Dural…**

?: Ah, so that's where you've been. You caused me a lot of trouble, y'know.

Akira: Huh? Who're you?!

?: Shut up, you spiky-haired freak! My business is with this silver thing here.

Riku: That girl sure has a temper.

V-Dural: …

Jin: She's after her, too? And that outfit… A practitioner of Taekwondo?

?: Didn't I tell you to clam it, you idiots? It doesn't matter who I am. I'm just gonna take this thing and—

Pai: You're Juri Han, right? Agent for S.I.N.?

Juri: …

Xiaoyu: You know her, Pai? She looks pretty villainous.

Pai: One of my movie pals does. S.I.N.'s been harassing a lot of us lately.

Jin: S.I.N.? That new military outfit has been making a name for itself.

Akira: Military, huh? And now they're pursuing Dural… Makes sense.

Juri: Geh, this is getting messy. So you know about me and you know about Dural as well, huh? Guess I'll have to take you all out. There won't be a trace of you idiots left!

**But before they could start fighting, two more people came…**

?: Hold up there! Not if we can help it!

?: S.I.N… What're you doing here in Japan?

Juri: Ehhh? Who the hell're you? Hang on. You, in the white karate outfit. I know you.

Riku: Okay then, so who are those guys?

Pai: That's Ken Masters, top street fighter in the US.

Akira: Yeah. And that's Ryu, the wandering warrior. I was hoping I'd meet him someday.

Xiaoyu: Jin, who're these guys?

Jin: People who get involved in things far too easily. Kind of like me.

Ryu: You said it. Good to see you again, Jin.

Juri: Quit yer yappin' already! I thought capturing Dural would be a pushover. Now it's gettin' interesting!

Ken: Dural? Not the Judgment 6 one?

Ryu: You know something about this, Ken?

Ken: Yeah. We're involved in some pretty deep stuff here, man. …I think I've seen those devils somewhere before, too.

Ryu: That must be why our master sent us here to Roppongi.

Ken: So, what's our move? Heh, as if I need to ask.

Ryu: Yes. The only way through this is with our fists. I assume none of you people mind.

Akira: No. I'd say these guys need a lesson or two pummeled into them.

Jin: Agreed. If we want to finish this, then fighting's the only way.

Riku: Things really are heating up. This is going to be one wild fight.

Ryu: Yes. The answer lies in the heart of battle!

**The group battled at their best and defeated Juri and Dural. And soon afterwards…**

Juri: Ngh… So be it. I'm watching you bastards! If you think you won't pay for this, you're dead wrong! Dural! Don't just stand there!

V-Dural: …

**And with that, Juri and Dural left without a trace…**

Ryu: Well, that's that. Now, can you tell what's going on?

Jin: It's too long. I'll let her tell you.

Xiaoyu: Well, let me start with what happened when Jin and I got here…

Ken: Heh heh! Sounds like you guys are used to working with each other, huh?

Jin: Ngh?! Wait! What… am I feeling?

**Suddenly, the fountain flashed a bright light and Ryu, Ken, Jin and Xiaoyu disappeared…**

Akira: W-What's that?! Everyone okay?!

Riku: I'm fine!

Pai: You still there, Akira?! Everyone else is…!

**When the light faded, it was just Akira, Pai and Riku left…**

Akira: It's just us?

Pai: What on earth? Ryu! Ken! Hello?! Jin! Xiaoyu!

Akira: Let's go look for them, Pai. Riku, would you like to help?

Riku: Sure. I have a few friends of my own that have disappeared.

Akira: (Dural, S.I.N., those monsters, and now our missing comrades… is all of this just one big coincidence?)

**Where could Jin, Xiaoyu, Ryu and Ken possibly disappear to? Will Akira, Pai and Riku be able to find them? To be continued…**


	3. Prologue 3 The Swords That Smite Evil

**Onboard the Schlafen Celeste, in the Endless Frontier, two people reach the transport room…**

?: Oh, great. Check this out, Kaguya. More junk's found its way in here. This dimensional transport device has some serious stability issues, huh?

Kaguya: Something's wrong, Haken. I feel a strange power from the device. It's almost like a spiritual force.

Haken: A strange power? What do you mean by that? I don't feel anything.

Kaguya: It's totally different from anything I've felt. Haken, this transport…

Haken: You think it's connected to another world right now?

Kaguya: I think that's highly probable, yes.

Haken: Someplace so far away, yet no more than a few footsteps from us. That's how it always goes in our world, the Endless Frontier.

Kaguya: In other words, you never know what's going to happen. Something tells me we're in for another big adventure here!

Haken: Heh. Whatever you say, Princess Ray-Gun. Glad you're up for it. Anyway, we better bust up and clear out the junk in this chamber.

Kaguya: Sure! I'm not too good at cleaning, but I'll try!

**And then, the transport system activates and two androids appear out of them. After the androids are destroyed, the transport system activates again…**

Haken: Whoa! The transporter turned on!

Kaguya: Is something being sent from the other side again?

**And out of the transporter, comes a man…**

?: Nnn…gh… Where am I… A ship? What happened to me?

Haken: Hello, stranger. Don't look like you're from this world. Who are you?

?: "This world"? Tell me who you are first.

Kaguya: Um, nice to meet you! My name's Kaguya Nanbu. Would you mind if I asked yours?

Haken: Ah, there's my Princess. Ever the paragon of politeness, huh? I'm Haken Browning. Guess I oughta welcome you to the Endless Frontier.

Sänger: (Nanbu and Browning? Is this some sort of coincidence? And this is the Endless Frontier, he spoke of…) … I am Sänger. Sänger Zonvolt. I am a crew member on the battleship Kurogane. I pilot the Dygenguard.

Kaguya: Dygenguard? Boy, that sounds pretty powerful.

Haken: Okay, Mr. Samurai. How 'bout we hear a little more about your story? This isn't the first time this has happened.

**The three of them explained their sides of the story and afterwards…**

Sänger: Hmm, I see.

Haken: It sounds like this "New AD" world of yours is pretty close to ours. So what do you think, mister? You're free to go back if you want. The coordinates for your New AD world ought to still be in the transporter.

Kaguya: If you like, sir, we could have some tea over at the castle.

Sänger: Excuse me, Ms. Nanbu, but I must return right this moment.

Haken: Sure thing, Mr. No-Fun. "Easy come, easy go," that's our motto here. I'll just get this dimensional transporter fired up, and…

**But before Haken got the chance, the transporter activated again and sent two strange bee-like creatures appeared…**

?: …

?: I just can't get enough. I never feel satisfied!

Kaguya: Are these friends of yours, Sänger? They look extremely dangerous.

Sänger: No friends of mine. In fact, they look downright hostile.

Haken: I'll take care of this. You stay back.

Sänger: I prefer to clean up my own mess, thank you.

Haken: A samurai sword, huh? Guess you can hold your own well enough in battle.

Kaguya: Wait. That spiritual power… I can feel it from that sword! I'm sorry, sir, but could I hold that for a moment?

Sänger: Mmm? Certainly, but our enemies are right in front of us, Kaguya.

Kaguya: Don't worry. This won't take long. O spirit of the sword, show thy presence for the sake of your Master.

Sänger: Huh? What's this?

Haken: Dang. That's one heck of a colossal blade. What'd you do to that thing, Princess Magic?

Kaguya: I feel this sword has been well taken care of. It is infused with the spirit of its wielder. All I did was release that energy.

Sänger: Hmm!

Haken: "Hmm"? You get what she's on about, boss? Cause let me tell you, I sure don't. Can you even use this thing?

Sänger: Absolutely. I am one with this sword. I wield it with my very soul! It embodies my soul, thus it deserves a special name. I shall call it the Type-X Colossal Blade!

Kaguya: It suits you well, I think.

Haken: Well, great, Mr. Mystical. Glad to see you like it. Now, how about we get started with… huh?

**Once again, the transporter activated…**

Sänger: More of them!

Kaguya: This spiritual force! It's the strongest yet!

**And then, a strange demon appeared…**

Jedah: It is good to meet all of you, creatures from another world. I am Jedah Dohma, head of the Dohma family. Hmm… and what world might this be, if I may ask? My lady, you are quite fetching, though I fear your intelligence lags.

Kaguya: I-I don't know whether to feel pleased or insulted.

Haken: That's one rude gentleman. Wonder what's up with him.

Sänger: I feel he is… something unhuman. Haken! Kaguya! Do not let your guards down. He is dangerous.

Jedah: The libido of one's sensitivity reaches the Realm of Paraiso. In other words, I seek souls. Souls worthy of my attention.

Sänger: … Enough of this nonsense!

Jedah: …!

Sänger: I am Sänger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil!

Kaguya: The Colossal Sword shall always shine against villainy!

Haken: … Well, what happens here happens, I suppose.

**After a valiant battle, the three heroes defeated Jedah…**

Jedah: Fascinating. I had no idea such powerful beings existed in other worlds.

Haken: I don't know what you're after, but you're not gonna get away with it!

Jedah: Do not worry. The "salvation" has yet to even start. Yes, so much remains for the future, still. We will meet again. Once you and I are one.

**And then, Jedah escaped through the transporter…**

Sänger: Wait!

Kaguya: Ah! Haken! The transporter!

**After getting away, Jedah smashed the transporter so they couldn't follow him…**

Haken: Oh, great. That devil guy's pretty much wrecked the thing.

Sänger: Haken, do you mean…

Haken: You guessed it. Looks like we put too much stress on the transporter.

Sänger: Ngh. So I can't return to my own world now?

Haken: Ah, now worries. I got a mad scientist here who can patch it all up.

Kaguya: Well! How about we all have some tea while we're waiting for the repairs? Or perhaps you'd like something a little bit stronger, sir?

Sänger: Tea is fine.

**Sänger decides to stay with Haken and Kaguya for a while, but the question is: what does Jedah mean by "salvation"? To be continued…**


	4. Prologue 4 The Man the Devils Fear

**At the darkest of night, a holy warrior comes to the Devil May Cry agency for some much needed help…**

?: Hello? Is anyone here? I apologize for calling in so late at night.

?: A customer, huh? If you need the bathroom, go ahead. The toilet's in the back.

?: No, I'm here because I wanted to hire you. You are Dante, yes? You run the Devil May Cry agency?

Dante: Well, lady, I try my best to give priority to jobs from hotties like you. But if it's the pure, chaste Valkyrie herself, that's another story. Any work you'd give me has gotta be bad news.

Valkyrie: You know who I am?

Dante: Well, yeah. Down in the demon world, you've pretty much been blacklisted. You should really put on a less flashy outfit while you're on Earth, by the way.

Valkyrie: But I always wear this.

Dante: Plus, who's that guy behind you? He'd give anyone the creeps.

Valkyrie: Behind me?

?: …

Dante: I thought you usually had that pudgy green guy with you, lady.

Valkyrie: Demitri! Demitri Maximoff?!

Dante: First a warrior from heaven, and now a vampire of the night, huh. You guys going to a fancy ball or something? Shame I wasn't invited.

Demitri: So, are you the one they call Dante? The legendary son of Sparda? And you… Valkyrie, the holy fighter. Why are you here?

Valkyrie: Surely you must know what is happening in the demon world right now. That, and how the fallout is threatening to extend into the human world.

Dante: …

Demitri: I do. But that still doesn't explain what you are doing here.

Valkyrie: I was told by an acquaintance that a Devil Hunter was needed to solve this. What about you, Demitri? Why did you come here?

Demitri: I know little of the human world. I came to hire a guide. A certain woman told me about someone she said would be perfect for the job. A cross between human and demon blood – the son of the Betrayer.

Valkyrie: An astonishing coincidence! Perhaps we were fated to meet here, like this.

Demitri: … (Damn you, Morrigan…)

Dante: I'm glad to see you guys get along, but try not to ignore your host, all right? What do you people want from me, anyway?

Valkyrie: I want you to come with me to a certain place. Someplace that I think you would be interested in as well, Demitri.

Demitri: What?

Valkyrie: I believe Jedah Dohma, high noble of the underworld, is behind this crisis.

Demitri: I see.

Dante: (Head of the Dohma family? This is starting to get serious!) Okay, so where do you want me to go?

Valkyrie: To Marvel Land. A sealed off location, situated deep in the desert.

Dante: I'm going to Marvel Land to deal with a problem in the human world? I knew I had a bad feeling about this.

**So, the three set off to Marvel Land. Ironically, it was the same place that Matthew and Mog ended up…**

Matthew: Wow, would you look at this place, Mog?

Mog: It's completely connected with time. What could this all be about?

Matthew: Hold on, someone's coming!

**That's when Dante, Demitri and Valkyrie arrived…**

Dante: So, here we are. The pyramid built by the evil Zouna ages ago. We're pretty deep inside by this point, aren't we? I don't like it much.

Demitri: Indeed. The forces I feel disturb me. And what about this magic circle, Valkyrie?

Valkyrie: It appears to be safe for now, but it is extremely unstable nonetheless. This chamber used to be connected to another world. Even today, monsters still appear from this room now and again.

Demitri: True. I see a few of them here now.

Dante: What about those treasure chests?

Valkyrie: They somehow found their way here as well, just like these creatures. None of this was here when I visited just a little while earlier.

Dante: So they're free for the taking, right? That oughta cover my fees nicely.

Valkyrie: What? Well, I suppose so.

Demitri: Hah. Shameless. So much for the son of the Legendary Dark Knight, eh?

Dante: Hey, a good rep's nice and all, but I need money if I wanna stay alive. Gotta be able to afford some pizza for dinner, y'know. Besides, I kinda got a lady in my life I owe a bunch of cash to.

Valkyrie: In that case, let's defeat these monsters and procure the chests for Dante.

Demitri: Oh, brother.

Matthew: Then, how about I give you guys a hand.

Valkyrie: What? Who are you?

Matthew: My name's Matthew and this is my partner, Mog.

Mog: Hi, kupos!

Demitri: That aura… You are a Keyblade wielder, aren't you?

Matthew: Huh, how did you know?

Dante: You guys are on the wanted list in the demon world, so you should be careful.

Valkyrie: Wait, are you Matthew the Keyblade master? The "Soldier of the Light"?

Matthew: Yeah, that's me. But, why did you call me the soldier of the light?

Valkyrie: Many people know you specifically as the "Soldier of the Light" here.

Dante: So, you wanna help us out?

Matthew: Sure!

**The group then help get the treasure chests for Dante and give him the rewards. But afterwards, the magic circle activates and a group of demons appear…**

?: Mmm? Heh heh, the transport was a complete success.

Demitri: You wield a different power from ours. Are you a demon? I want to know who you are before I am comfortable welcoming you.

Riemsianne: Ah, a native! Hmm, your power is certainly impressive. I am Riemsianne, ruler of the land of Fyrlandt. You may call me Riemsianne La Vaes.

Dante: Well, hey, devil queen. Those other guys your henchmen?

Riemsianne: Other guys? Why did these strangers come here with me? I have no idea how they wriggled through.

Dante: These are devils, like the ones from that tower. But why are they here?

Valkyrie: Riemsianne… That was your name, yes? Why are you – no, how did you even get here?

**And then, two more people appear…**

?: She used our transport system, that's how.

Riemsianne: Toma. I see the Heritors of the Holy Swords are after me yet again.

? Riemsianne, why did you go in the Geo-Fortress? What are you up to this time?

Toma: Hey, uh, Cyrille? I'm glad we tracked her down in time… but where are we?

Cyrille: Forget about that, Toma. You know what we have to do here before anything else.

Toma: Yeah, yeah. Man, I hate when you're so bossy like that. It makes me wanna—

Cyrille: I can hear you, Toma!

Dante: Hey, sorry to butt in, but can you explain to me what's going on between you guys?

Riemsianne: Heh. Enough of this. I will envelop all of you in the hellfire of purgatory. And you, Toma and Cyrille. Soon, both of your precious Holy Swords will be mine!

Toma: I'm never giving you the Shining Force!

Riemsianne: I said, they will be mine! Hee hee! Then, I'll rule this world's demons, too.

Demitri: What business do you have, butting in here with that ridiculous nonsense!?

?: You're absolutely right. The demon world is already chaotic enough as it is! I'd prefer if you villains wouldn't make it any worse. I have a realm of my own to protect. Fight us, and we will rend you into bones!

Riemsianne: What?!

**And then, a silver knight appeared…**

?: And by "us," I chiefly mean "me." Ha ha ha!

Cyrille: Huh?! Who're you?!

Valkyrie: You are Arthur, yes? The Knight of Silver?

Arthur: Indeed. It has been quite a while, Valkyrie. Imagine meeting you here, of all places! Colour me very surprised! And I remember some of you others, too. This warping of dimensions is so tiring.

Dante: Arthur? Ah, yes. From that land of ghosts and goblins. Well, wonderful! How nice to have one of the original Devil Hunters with us.

Arthur: Oh? A fellow knight? Your power seems familiar to me. …Hmm? Sparda? No. Wait…you must be!

Dante: Pretty sharp, I see. Yep, I'm his son, Dante.

Riemsianne: Pfft! I don't know who half of you are, but I'll kill you all the same!

Valkyrie: Toma! Cyrille! Please, we need your help!

Cyrille: Well, yes, but… we hardly even know who you are.

Toma: Who cares, Cyrille? They don't look evil or anything to me.

Demitri: What are you two little children prattling on about?

Arthur: That's what I like to hear, lad! You are safe in trusting me, I assure you. Gah! My armour!

Dante: He's got his weird traits, yeah, but I think he's a good guy deep down.

Toma: See, Cyrille? We're among friends here.

Cyrille: Well, if that's what you think, Toma, then okay.

Riemsianne: Pathetic, Toma! Why would you ever rely on these complete strangers?

Toma: Because I know when I can trust someone, unlike you, apparently!

Matthew: Okay, let's get on with it!

**The group battle Riemsianne and win. Afterwards…**

Riemsianne: Hmm, I see. I'm starting to get more and more curious about this. If I could obtain the power strewn across all of these worlds, then perhaps…

Toma: Riemsianne! I thought you were after the Shining Force!

Arthur: Listen, girl, I don't want you getting any funny ides, now.

Riemsianne: Funny ides? Hee hee! You mean like this?

**Riemsianne activated the magic circle…**

Cyrille: W-What the?!

**And then, Riemsianne, Toma, Cyrille and Arthur all disappeared…**

Valkyrie: Ahh! Where'd they go?!

Dante: Geh. Any ideas, Demitri?

Demitri: This force… It's the same as when Riemsianne first show up.

Dante: So you think they all went back to where they came from?

Valkyrie: I can only hope so. I need to stay here and fully investigate this.

Demitri: Hmph. I'm going back to my castle. I see no point being further involved here. (Especially if this is bringing me no closer to Jedah.)

**Demitri leaves…**

Dante: That's nobility for you. No backbone whatsoever. Anyway, Valkyrie, I think I'm gonna head back to my office. I'll ask my friend about this. She's a bit greedy, but I can rely on her. Hey, Matthew, wanna come with me?

Matthew: Why should I? Give me one good reason.

Dante: We can have pizza.

Matthew: Let's go!

Mog: Wait for me, kupo!

**Dante, Matthew and Mog leave…**

Valkyrie: Marvel Land's in trouble, demons are invading from another realm. And now Arthur's here, too. Why does stability have to be so elusive for us?

**What could Riemsianne be up to? Where have Toma, Cyrille and Arthur gone? To be continued…**


	5. Prologue 5 Dead Re-Rising

**On the cruise ship, Bermuda, Nick was still relaxing on his vacation after becoming a Keyblade master, but he had no idea what was going to happen next…**

Nick: This is the life. I'm surprised any others haven't come looking for me yet. Huh? Who's that over there?

**Nick noticed three people investigating the ship…**

?: So you're Rikiya Busujima, special agent for the Ministry of the Interior.

?: …

?: And you're here to investigate the top-secret "U.D.S" operation?

Rikiya: Well, U.D.S. wound up getting stopped just before it went into full service. Unfortunately, some of its, uh, "products" got leaked out to the black market. That's why you're here, isn't it? Because you're trying to catch them? Your name's Chun-Li, right? Agent for Interpol?

Chun-Li: …It is.

Rikiya: I was expecting you, but I wasn't expecting the San Francisco PD.

?: Yeah, well, let's just say me and this ship, the Bermuda, go way back.

Chun-Li: Just try not to cause any damage until I'm done here, okay, Mr. Dynamite?

Bruno: Aw, can't you drop that already? My name's Bruno Delinger, you know.

Rikiya: The cop who's caused $14 billion in damage, eh? You're bad luck, I'd say.

Bruno: Hey, look, as long as we don't run into any trouble, everything's fine, okay?! Let's just get started with this investigation already.

Chun-Li: Right. We'll split up and give this ship a full inspection.

**Chun-Li, Bruno and Rikiya begin to investigate the ship by going inside. After a while, they meet…**

?: Ni hao, Chun-Li!

Chun-Li: Hsien-Ko?! What are you doing on here?!

Rikiya: This girl ain't human, is she? I can feel it.

Bruno: Huh. Some sorta monster? That's kinda outside my area of expertise.

Hsien-Ko: I'm not a monster! I just used my senjutsu abilities to turn into this!

Chun-Li: True, but you still aren't a human being any longer, exactly. But if a Dark Hunter like you is aboard, Hsien-Ko, then that must mean…

Hsien-Ko: Oh, yes! Very suspicious, this ship is.

Bruno: So some freaks from that U.D.S. thing or whatever were smuggled on here?

Hsien-Ko: No, not that. Something from the Makai world, maybe? I don't know yet.

Chun-Li: Makai?! W-What do you…

Rikiya: Guys, we better drop the topic for now. Something's wrong with this boat. You feel it?

Bruno: Mm? Not really. It is kind of quiet, though.

Hsien-Ko: Yeah, you're right! Like, right now, I think we're the only ones on this ship. The cameraman who was with me just disappeared! I was looking for him, but…

Chun-Li: Cameraman? We better start searching this ship.

Hsien-Ko: I also saw this strange guy in a coat outside. Not sure whether he's friendly or not.

Chun-Li: Let's got ask him then.

**The group then go find Nick, who is still relaxing for his so-called vacation…**

Nick: This is getting really boring. Someone of my status needs a little bit of action from time to time. But, no, this is my vacation. I can't have any action.

Hsien-Ko: Ni hao!

Nick: Whoa! Who the heck are you?!

Chun-Li: Hold on! We're not trying to fight you. All we want to know is who you are.

Nick: Um… okay. My name's Nick.

Hsien-Ko: Nick? Where have I heard that name before?

Chun-Li: But what exactly is going on here? There's nobody else on the ship at all.

Rikiya: I've heard stories about something like this. Eerie ghost ships, and the like.

Bruno: Whoa, whoa. I can take on terrorist cells, but this is outta my field of expertise.

Hsien-Ko: I'm really scared of ghosts! But that feeling you had, Rikiya… I think we just found the source of it.

Rikiya: Nice full moon out tonight.

Nick: I don't see what that has to do with it.

Chun-Li: What're you talking about, Rikiya?

**Rikiya was talking about a certain woman who was the same who led Valkyrie and Demitri to Dante…**

Morrigan: Mmm, yes. Under a beautiful full moon like this, anything could happen.

Bruno: What the heck? You're a little late for Halloween, you know.

Chun-Li: Morrigan! Morrigan Aensland! This evil force we felt was you!

Morrigan: How nice to see you again, Chun-Li. You too, Hsien-Ko.

Hsien-Ko: Whenever you show up, nothing good ever comes out of it.

Rikiya: I don't sense any hostility from her. You know each other?

Morrigan: More or less. Though we live on different worlds. Something very curious is about to happen in this world. I'm just here to watch it.

Nick: Now, she has to be one of the weirdest girls I've ever met. Can things get any worse as they already are?

**But, the problem was things could and will get worse. First of all, a group of zombies appear…**

?: Yah hahhh! We havin' fun yet here, guys?!

Hsien-Ko: Agh! I knew it!

?: Oooooo? Waaaoooowww! My sweetheart! Hsien-Kohhhh!

Hsien-Ko: Ayya…

Morrigan: Oh, wonderful. You're here too, Lord Raptor?

Lord Raptor: You bet I am! And somethin' huge is about to happen here!

?: Something I can make into a big story, I hope.

**And there was a man with a camera that was the same with Hsien-Ko earlier…**

?: …

Lord Raptor: Who the hell're you?!

Bruno: I know you. Frank West, right? You covered Willamette, yeah?

Frank: And if it ain't Mr. Dynamite himself. Good to meet you, Bruno. Not to mention Chun-Li, the famed ICPO agent! I had a feeling there was a scoop waiting for me on this ship.

Chun-Li: Frank West? You mean the Willamette where that incident took place?

Nick: Willamette? What's that about?

Rikiya: Willamette, Colorado. It was all supposed to be covered up, but that journalist got the story.

Hsien-Ko: Hey, you're good against zombies, right, Frank? Go get these guys!

Frank: Eesh, more zombies? Between them and Hsien-Ko, I just can't lose 'em.

Lord Raptor: Yo, yo, yo! Don't you dare say a word to my Hsien-Ko! Let's get this show started! Straight to hell, starting with you!

Frank: Think I'll pass, thanks. Something tells me I'm not gonna like this damn show.

**The group begin to fight Lord Raptor and his group of zombies. But soon after, more zombies appear, closely followed by two heavily armed people…**

Bruno: Whoa! What're we dealin' with now?!

Frank: These guys're new to me. Were they inside the ship? Don't think I took any pictures.

?: Whoops! We got people on deck! Ugh, guess it was a mistake to chase them up here.

?: Not quite, Chris. Looks like there's nothing but monsters up here, too. It's just a ghost ship.

Chris: You said it. Look at that zombie freak jumping around over there.

Lord Raptor: Hey! Who the hell d'you think you're to?!

Hsien-Ko: We're not all zombies here, guys! There are humans here, too! Plus, me, I guess.

?: Who are you people? I'm guessing you aren't just innocent bystanders.

Chris: And where are we, anyway? The last thing I knew, we were aboard a sinking ship.

Rikiya: Sounds like you got caught up in a "rift".

Frank: You're aboard the Bermuda cruise ship. It was occupied by terrorists not long ago. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, right? I covered you guys before.

Chris: Frank…West? The journalist from the Willamette incident?

Chun-Li: Chris, and Jill. You're both in the B.S.A.A., right? Old veterans, too.

Rikiya: The B.S.A.A.? The group established after Umbrella went under?

Chun-Li: The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.

Nick: Well, that's one question off my mind.

Chun-Li: Basically, an anti-bioterror unit. You guys work for the United Nations now, if I recall.

Jill: Well done. That outfit of yours. You're Chun-Li from the ICPO, right? Let's get down to business. What's going on?

?: This is just a theory of mine…

**Now, more zombies appeared followed by a man…**

?: But I'd say something's happening in Japan again. There's going to be a bit of unrest soon. Heh heh.

Chris: Yet another B.O.W.?! Who are you?!

Hsien-Ko: That guy's taking these monsters on with his bare hand?! Wait a second. Have we met before?

Heihachi: Hmm. Ah, yes, I see some familiar faces here. I am Mishima, Heihachi Mishima! These weaklings could never slow me down!

Chun-Li: Heihachi Mishima?! That can't be! Look at that black hair of yours! The real one would rip you apart if he knew!

Heihachi: Ah, but that could never happen, for I am the only Heihachi Mishima there is! What more evidence do you need than my word?

Rikiya: You've got multiple intelligence agencies on your tail, you know. I didn't get any intel about you changing your appearance.

Heihachi: This is thanks to a new, experimental drug I'm using! Ha ha ha hah!

Nick: A drug that restores your youth?! That's awesome! Crazy, but awesome!

Morrigan: Hmm, how young, and how strong you've become, too. Hee hee hee…

Chris: Some kind of metabiolism-boosting drug, maybe? With the right viral technology, I guess it's feasible enough.

Frank: That, or maybe it's a parasite. But anyway, what should we do with him?

Heihachi: Ah, my old ICPO friend. Morrigan from the Makai realm, too, I see. I'd gladly take you all on at once, but for now, how about we work together here?

Jill: We can get the full story from you later. Let's take out these monsters first.

Bruno: All right! Let's get busy!

Heihachi: (The Interior Ministry, the ICPO, the B.S.A.A., and the Makai realm… A few others, two, I see. Heh heh! This couldn't have worked out better.)

Rikiya: …!

Chun-Li: Look! From the water!

Morrigan: There's more than one way to create a zombie, I see.

**The group afterwards, worked together to defeat Lord Raptor. And then…**

Lord Raptor: Gahhh! You got me! But this ain't gonna be the end for us! That bastard Jedah hasn't even gotten started yet!

Morrigan: Jedah? So you've got Jedah backing you up?

Lord Raptor: Ha ha! Don't ask me! I don't care about any of his "salvation" crap!

Morrigan: Well, it looks like Jedah Dohma is back after all. I hope those two are doing all right.

**After defeating Lord Raptor, the group then started sharing their stories from what happened…**

Chun-Li: Right. So how about we hear you started now, Heihachi Mishima. Why are you on this ship?

Heihachi: It's a long story.

Frank: For an underworld kingpin like you, somehow I doubt this is a pleasure cruise.

Heihachi: …

Hsien-Ko: C'mon, man! Just come out and say it!

Morrigan: Hold it! I'm feeling some kind of strange power.

Jill: A strange power? What's that supposed to mean?

Rikiya: She's right. This fountain. It's faint, but I feel an evil aura! They say that water can serve as connecter portals to other places.

Morrigan: Yes, and the human world is closest in nature to our Makai realm.

Bruno: So you think the ship's crew all got spirited away to some crazy other world?

Chris: if so, does that mean we're next?

Jill: Ugh, don't even say it, Chris! That's too real of a threat to even—

**But then, the fountain activated and everyone got sucked in. But before that…**

Nick: I've been sucked into computers before, but fountains, you've gotta be kidding me!

**Where could they have disappeared to? What reason was Heihachi at the Bermuda for? To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Koryuji House

**Back at the Koryuji mansion, Sora, Kogoro and Mii have been searching around the place for where the strange creatures came from…**

Mii: Well, I sure haven't found anything.

Sora: Neither have I.

Kogoro: Of course you two haven't. I've already cased the place when the stone was first stolen. If the Tenzai Detective Agency can't find anything, it just doesn't exist!

Sora: Wow, that's pretty impressive!

Mii: That goofy ninja detective stuff doesn't exactly inspire confidence, you know.

Kogoro: Well, perhaps I just missed something the first time, you know?

Mii: Finally admit it, huh? So, what? You turn up anything this time around?

Kogoro: Well, hmmm… I know! This fountain! It's mighty… fishy!

Sora: Fishy? Is that supposed to be a joke?

**And when Kogoro went near the fountain, it suddenly went bright…**

Mii: Whoaaah! You were actually right?!

Kogoro: Oh, no…! Get back, both of you!

**And out of the fountain, appeared Chun-Li, Morrigan and Nick…**

Mii: Whoa! Someone's popped out of the fountain!

Kogoro: Who're you?

Morrigan: So the story's true. Water really can serve as a portal between worlds.

Chun-Li: Where are we?

Nick: Seems like some kinda mansion to me.

Sora: Nick!

Nick: Sora! Oh man, it is good to see you, buddy!

Chun-Li: You two know each other?

Nick: Yep! Sora's my best pal!

Kogoro: Two beautiful women appear from the waters… I must remember the tale of The Honest Woodsman!

Mii: You didn't drop anything in, Kogoro. You three, what're you guys doing in my fountain?!

Nick: Why the heck would I be hanging out with two girls in a fountain?!

Morrigan: Well, hello to you, too. My name's Morrigan. I'm a succubus.

Mii: A succubus?! One of those monsters that prey on innocent men in their sleep?!

Kogoro: You look like a wet dream demon, to me. And what about you? Another demon of some sort?

Chun-Li: Human. I'm Chun-Li, agent for Interpol.

Nick: And I'm Nick. As well as Sora, I'm a keyblade wielder. Or rather, a keyblade master.

Sora: You're a keyblade master now?!

Chun-Li: Anyway, would you mind telling me where I am?

Kogoro: A seductress and a police detective? Your fountain's got interesting taste, Mii.

Mii: We better get to the bottom of this, quick.

**The two groups explained what recently happened to them…**

Kogoro: Okay, so you came here from a cruise ship called the Bermuda?

Chun-Li: Yes. And now, somehow, we're at your mansion. This is quite a surprise to me.

Nick: Not for me or Sora, though. We've been doing for a while.

Sora: Not that it's something we want to be proud of.

Mii: I'm even more surprised! A succubus and a cop? What kind of combo is that, huh?

Morrigan: You don't seem terribly surprised about what I am.

Kogoro: Well, things how they are these days, demons and ghouls aren't that rare. My ancestors used to be demon hunters themselves, in fact. And with a sexy lady demon like you, I'd welcome that with open arms.

Morrigan: Hee hee hee. The honour's all mine.

Nick: Oh man, he's better at this flirty thing than me.

Sora: He gets distracted way too easily by certain woman.

Mii: Uggh!

Chun-Li: So, Japan, huh? I think I'll need to call upon a specialist for help here.

Mii: A specialist?

Kogoro: Ah, I know who you mean…

**But before Kogoro could explain, two more monsters appeared, similar to the ones Kogoro, Mii and Sora fought earlier…**

Morrigan: Looks like we're not the only guests.

Mii: Ugh, I hate this! I'm not running a theme park here, you know!

Chun-Li: Are these the minions who took that stone you were talking about?

Kogoro: The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime. Bit quick, though, huh? Well, whatever. You guys mind helping me capture these suspects?

Chun-Li: That's my job, Detective, I'll be happy to bring them into custody for you!

Morrigan: Count me in. I enjoy getting physical, too. Hee hee!

Nick: Same for me. It's been since we've fought alongside each other, Sora. You ready?

Sora: You bet!

**The group then begin to battle the enemies. But after that…**

?: Hmm? What's going on here? I thought our work was already done here.

Mii: Who is it this time? Nobody friendly, by the looks of it.

?: My scouts hadn't come back yet. I came to see why. And now I know. I got something I'm lookin' for here. You mind stayin' out of my way?

Mii: Excuse me, but this is my house! Who are you, anyway?

Eins: Oh, so you're involved in this, huh? Eins Belanos is the name. Just call me Eins. If you're involved here, I'll definitely want a word or two with you.

Mii: I'm up for anything you got, trust me on that!

Kogoro: Well, so be it. Better brace ourselves.

Morrigan: Hee hee, things are getting interesting.

Eins: Aw, c'mon, shouldn't you be shakin' in your boots? You think I'm that wimpy? You're gonna mess up my confidence, y'know!

Chun-Li: I deal with guys tougher than you in the ICPO pretty much every day.

Eins: Yeah? Zat so? Well, whatever. Guess I'll have to prove to you all what I got!

**The group now begins to battle Eins Belanos. Afterwards…**

Eins: Okay, okay! I give up! That's enough! Great. Now I've got even more stuff I'm gonna have to report. What a pain in the butt. See ya!

**And then, Eins left…**

Mii: Hey! Hey, wait a second!

Chun-Li: We didn't even have any time to interrogate him.

Kogoro: No doubt about it, he's the main culprit here.

Morrigan: A pretty powerful one, too. He might have a major organization backing up.

Nick: Oh, great. That's the last things we need. If it is true.

Morrigan: Definitely not human, either. Pretty interesting stuff, huh?

Mii: "Interesting" isn't the word that's coming to mind.

**After the fight, the group plans on what to do next…**

Kogoro: I don't think we're dealing with just any old rabble of monsters here.

Morrigan: Well, they weren't from the Makai, either. Not the demon realm.

Nick: And they're not any kind of creatures that Sora and I are familiar with.

Chun-Li: We definitely need to investigate this further. Those monsters he brought with him… I know I've seen them before.

Mii: So, where should we go first for this?

Kogoro: Roppongi. When it comes to the occult, that's always the place to go in Tokyo. My office is over there, too. It's worth visiting either way.

Chun-Li: True, if we stay here, we might wind up getting attacked again.

Mii: Right! Off to Roppongi! I guess this is goodbye to the old house for a while.

**And now that the group are off to Roppongi, can they find out the truth about Eins? To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 2 The Fighting Vipers

**At the Roppongi district, Riku, Akira and Pai have been searching around for what happened to Ryu, Ken, Jin and Xiaoyu earlier…**

Akira: Find anything?

Pai: No. It's like they just disappeared.

Riku: I haven't found anything either. What could've happened to them?

Akira: Well, what about the fountain?

Pai: I checked and double-checked it. It's just a regular fountain.

Akira: Jin, and Xiaoyu… Ryu and Ken, too. I saw them all get sucked in here with my own eyes.

Pai: This flies in the face of all common sense.

Akira: There's been a long string of unexplained events here. Guess this is another one.

Pai: We can't give up, guys. Let's look around a little bit more.

Riku: Hold on, someone's coming.

**That's when our main group come to see what's going on…**

Kogoro: My office is right nearby here.

Morrigan: Hmm. Pretty fancy place.

Chun-Li: This is where you said there's been some trouble earlier, right?

Morrigan: Somebody's here. Looks like they're searching for something.

Mii: They don't look like your typical parkgoers, either.

Sora: Riku!

Riku: Sora, Nick, there you are.

Nick: Well, there's another home friend here.

**But then, zombies appeared from the fountain…**

Pai: A-Agh! What now?!

Akira: I doubt they were hiding in the water.

Mii: And I wouldn't call those guys too normal, either!

Kogoro: Yeah. If you called that normal, that'd be about the end of Roppongi, I'd say.

Morrigan: Chun-Li, Nick, didn't we see those green guys on the ship earlier?

Chun-Li: And there's a fountain here, too. Is that just a coincidence?

Nick: I get the feeling it isn't.

Mii: I don't know what's going on, but we'd better help them out!

Kogoro: You bet. Hey, I think I've seen that kung-fu lady before.

Chun-Li: Pai Chan, right?

Pai: Yes. Oh, are you Chun-Li from Interpol?

Chun-Li: Ah… How did you know?

Pai: One of my actor friends knows you. You're investigating S.I.N., right?

Akira: We ran into one of their agents earlier. A sharp-eyed female martial artist.

Chun-Li: (Juri?!)

Morrigan: How about we help them? They've got spunk and they may be useful to us.

Chun-Li: I agree. Some questioning is definitely in order here. Let's go!

**The group began to battle the zombies. But after about half of them were defeated, a similar group from last time appeared…**

?: Ah! Yes! Here we go! Man, the dimensional distortions around here are crazy!

Mii: Looks like we got the monster boss here! I think I've seen that ring on his back before.

Drei: Ah, yes, Eins has told me all about you, lady. I am Drei Belanos, of the Belanos brothers. And I'm not gonna go down as easily as he did!

Mii: You've already ransacked my home! What else do you possibly want from us?

Drei: Heh heh heh. Well, a few things.

Kogoro: If you have business with us, I'd prefer if we handled it over at my office.

Nick: Somehow, I don't think negotiating is gonna work with this guy.

Drei: Your office?!

Nick: Told ya.

Drei: I have no business with you, you flashy freak. I'm after that girl in the one-strap dress!

Mii: You do realize you and your brother aren't exactly my type.

Drei: Aw, come on, lady! I'm a really nice guy on the inside! I can't wait to take you up in my arms…and carry you to your doom!

Mii: ?!

**However, someone else wasn't fond of what Drei was doing here…**

?: Well, well, what do we have goin' on here?

Drei: Ehhh? Who the hell're you?

Mii: Wow, who's that? That's quite an outfit he has.

Kogoro: Walking around in Roppongi like that, is gonna turn a lot of heads, yeah.

Akira: Are you…Bahn?

Pai: No doubt about it. One of the Fighting Vipers from Armstone City…

Nick: Fighting Vipers? What's that, some kind of club?

Bahn: Ooh, hey, Akira! Pai's here too, huh? Man, it's been ages! Hey, speaking of, Akira, you see a guy in a blue student uniform around? He's got a broad forehead and real spiky hair.

Akira: No, I haven't. We're looking for some people, too. They just disappeared earlier.

Pai: That kid you're looking for, Bahn, did he vanish on you, too?

Bahn: I called 'im over here so we could settle a coupla long-standing scores. Man, I hope that bastard didn't get caught up in all of this junk!

Mii: I don't think the social centre of Tokyo is a good place for a brawl, Bahn.

Drei: I don't appreciate being ignored, you! Come on!

Bahn: Good point, you freak. I heard rumours about you monsters. I think you need a lesson or two, right now! Ladies and gentlemen, you now officially have Genghis Bahn III at your service! I'm still itchin' to beat down that little punk, but I won't say no to a warm-up!

Drei: I'm not your sparring partner, you! I'm gonna devour you!

Bahn: Yeah, right! You think you can take on a Viper? Hope ya like the taste of poison!

**The group now begins to battle Drei Belanos. And after they defeated him…**

Drei: Owww! Ahh, damn you! If only my knees were in better shape! You'll pay for this!

**And then, Drei left…**

Bahn: Man, what the heck? That lion dude was pretty tough.

Mii: What's happened to Roppongi? This is totally going to depress the retail climate.

Pai: I don't think that's our most immediate concern.

Akira: No. We still don't know what happened to Ryu and the other guys.

Chun-Li: Ryu?! Was Ken here as well?

Bahn: I'm startin' to get real worried about that bastard Batsu, too.

Morrigan: First the zombies from out of that fountain, and then the Belanos brothers.

Kogoro: We better take a break and go back over everything we know.

**The group then gather around the entrance to a certain building…**

Kogoro: How about you all come to my office? I'll make some tea for everyone.

Akira: You mean here? In this building?

Bahn: Yowza. And here I thought detectives were all, like, poor 'n stuff.

Nick: Pretty big for an office, I'd say.

Chun-Li: Maybe I should go private myself, once this is all over.

Kogoro: Maybe… assuming you're as talented and handsome as I am.

Mii: Huh? I thought you were just squatting in one of my company's empty offices.

Kogoro: Shh, quiet, m'lady.

Sora: Is he trying to hide something?

Pai: Just mooching off of her, huh?

Kogoro: I would prefer if you said that she was making an investment in me.

Chun-Li: You need to have more pride in yourself than that, Kogoro.

Morrigan: Oh, I don't know. Some men would kill to have a life like that.

Kogoro: Look, can we all just get inside?

Riku: I agree. There's a good chance we might get ambushed again.

**The group then went inside the building to get to Kogoro's office. However, their actions were being overlooked…**

?: Hmm… This is looking even worse than I thought.

?: What shall we do, Saya?

?: Isn't it obvious, Dokumezu? We must pursue them!

Saya: Oh, Dokugozu. Naughty, naughty! We must be delicate in how we handle things.

Dokumezu: What do you mean?

Saya: The "rifts" are too unstable. We could get blown anywhere. Those kids down below… They might be in danger.

Dokugozu: Yah-hah! That's wonderful news, isn't it, ma'am? It saves us from having to deal with them later!

Saya: Oh, so direct. But you may be right. Let's proceed with our original plan. To the rendezvous.

Dokumezu: Right!

Dokugozu: You got it!

Saya: Shibuya… An unstable neighbourhood for a very unstable situation.

**If the rifts were as unstable as Saya said, where could our group of heroes be blown off to? To be continued…**


	8. The Further Misadventures of Tron Bonne

**On a strange island in the future, a girl was having a conversation with strange robots…**

?: Ugh! None of this is making any sense whatsoever!

?: What is the matter, Miss Tron?

Tron: Everything! Everything impossible is happening all at once! First there was that weird cyberspace energy overload that shut off the net… Then that giant battleship came back, even though it was destroyed long ago… And now we're picking up a mysterious energy source here on Kattelox Island! How am I supposed to concentrate on my work with all this stuff happening? Don't you get how I feel, Servbot #1?!

Servbot #1: Yes, Miss Tron! Now that rocket you're building will be even more delayed.

Tron: You guys go and figure out the source of that energy response. Got it?

Servbot #17: Aye-aye, Miss Tron!

Servbot #28: Miss Tron! We've tracked down the energy source!

Tron: Great work, #28! So where was it?

Servbot #28: From inside that fountain over there, and I'm afraid it's growing stronger!

Tron: Huh?!

**And then there was a flash of light. Meanwhile, in a shopping centre, Frank and Hsien-Ko have only just recovered from the incident from the Bermuda…**

Hsien-Ko: Frank! Snap out of it, Frank!

Frank: Nnngh… Hsien-Ko? What just happened?

Hsien-Ko: I have no idea. All I remember is the fountain on that ship lighting up.

Frank: Wait. No, this can't be!

Hsien-Ko: Frank?

Frank: We're in… Willamette?! And everything's as it was before the outbreak, too!

**But then, Tron and some of her Servbots appeared from the fountain along with some other monsters…**

Tron: Owww. Everything just went white before my eyes. What's going on here?

Servbot #1: M-Miss Tron!

Tron: #1! I want a full report on this!

Servbot #1: I, um, er…

Frank: Oh, now what? I'm starting to get real sick of this.

Servbot #17: There's a guy who looks like a photographer…

Hsien-Ko: This all just so… "Aiyah!" is all I can say.

Servbot #28: … who's with some kind of Chinese zombie…

Gnosis: …

Servbot #1: …and surrounded by these weird-looking space monsters!

Tron: Gnosis! No, not the Pilgrimage Fleet?!

Servbot #17: Miss Tron! I see some Reaverbots, too!

Tron: Ugh! Well, we can't just sit here! Prepare for battle! You two guys over there, I'll make you Servbots #43 and #44!

Servbot #28: Roger!

Frank: Um, I'm not a number, I'm a free man, thank you.

Hsien-Ko: Aiyah. Why are you here, Tron?

Tron: How should I know? I was just out for shopping and a little field work.

Frank: You know this woman, Hsien-Ko?

Hsien-Ko: We met a while ago. She comes from really far in the future, I think.

Tron: That about sums it up, yeah.

Frank: The future, huh? So you expect me to believe she's a time traveller?

Servbot #1: P-Please believe us, sir!

Servbot #17: I s-swear it's true, sir!

Servbot #28: Um, could I ask you what your name is, sir?

Frank: Me? I'm Frank. Frank West. Are you guys robots? You look familiar.

Tron: So I'm stuck in the past yet again. This is the last thing I need. I guess I'm gonna have to deal with these bad guys before anything else.

Servbot: Miss Tron! Someone else is here!

Tron: Huh?!

**And then, a strange looking android appeared…**

?: Hilbert Effect!

Gnosis: …?!

**After it activated, all of the Gnosis turned visible…**

Tron: You phased the Gnosis back into normal space! Are you one of the T-Weapons?!

?: What? You…

Servbot: Miss Tron, do you know this person?

Tron: Yeah. She's a battle android developed to fight against the Gnosis. She was built after the KP-X android, KOS-MOS. She's the improved TP-XX model!

T-elos: Yes. My name is T-elos! And someday, I will form order itself! You are humans from my world? Tell me… Where is KOS-MOS?

Servbot: I don't know! We were just taken here without any warning!

T-elos: Tsk. The same as me, then.

Frank: I don't know who you are, but you mind if I take a picture of you?

Tron: Frank, this really isn't…

T-elos: I don't mind. You may as well take that photo for posterity's sake. Though it will be the last thing you ever do. Now you know that I am looking for KOS-MOS. And I think it best to kill those who have too much knowledge.

Servbot: Eeeeee! A-All I did was answer your question!

Hsien-Ko: You can't just do that! That's crazy!

T-elos: Yes, I can! Don't worry, you will cease to exist without a moment of pain!

**So now, Frank, Hsien-Ko and Tron were trying to stay alive while fighting all of the enemies. But soon after, our group of heroes appear…**

Kogoro: Welcome, one and all, to my fancy office! Wait a sec.

Mii: Kogoro, I don't remember saying you could remodel the place!

Pai: Remodel? It looks more like a shopping mall to me.

Frank: Mm? Hey, is that… Hey! Chun-Li!

Hsien-Ko: Yoo-hoo!

Chun-Li: Frank?! And Hsien-Ko!

Nick: Good to see they're both all right.

Morrigan: Did you get sent here from the ship? Oh, is that you, Tron? That's a rare sight to see.

Tron: Oh, great, the Makai realm's leaking again? First it was Hsien-Ko, and now you, too.

Sora: Nick, I don't remember Tron looking like that.

Nick: I think that's because this isn't the Tron you and I know, Sora.

T-elos: Your friends? Hmph. At least you'll all have company down in hell.

Nick: … Is she an android? If so, why is she so freakishly hot?!

Akira: Not too friendly a greeting there. Who is she?

Servbot: Her name's T-elos, and she's a really evil and scary android!

Riku: So, she'd rather kill first and ask questions later. I reckon you and her would make a good match, Nick.

Nick: Riku, how many times must I tell you?! Do not try and mess with my love life!

Bahn: I don't know what's goin' on here, but if this is a fight, I'm always game.

Tron: I guess it is, more or less. …But I'm starting to think things are gonna get worse before they get better.

**Now, the whole group began to battle T-elos. After defeating her…**

T-elos: So I suppose going through this door will get me out of this world.

Kogoro: You wanna join us? 'Cause I think we'd all like to get back home, too.

Riku: And I think a certain someone would love it if you came with us.

Nick: And I wonder who that someone is (!)

T-elos: I have no interest in cooperating with complete strangers.

Frank: Well, can I get a pic, at least?

Hsien-Ko: Frank, I really don't think that's appropriate.

T-elos: Certainly.

Mii: Really?

Frank: Great! Okay, give me a big smile!

T-elos: Next time we meet, I will kill you.

**And then, T-elos left…**

Bahn: Man, that was one crazy chick. I kinda dug the way she was moving.

Nick: I was beginning to think she would never leave!

Chun-Li: Was she from the same world as you, Tron?

Tron: Yeah. She said she was looking for KOS-MOS.

Nick: Wait a minute. Riku, don't we know a Cosmos?

Riku: Yeah, but I think the one T-elos was looking for, isn't the one we know.

Kogoro: Huh. If she's searching for someone, she should have hired me for the job.

Akira: Can we worry about Ryu and Jin first, Kogoro?

Pai: Besides, why are we even here? I thought we were going inside your office.

Kogoro: I don't know what's going on here, but one thing's for sure… Whatever happened to Ryu and the others in Roppongi has just happened to us.

Sora: What?! No way!

Chun-Li: Hmm. So, in other words, we're as missing as they are.

Mii: Well, if we got in through the door, maybe we can just go right back out.

Morrigan: Hopefully. Ready to go in the "out" door.

**And then, the group leave Willamette to hopefully get back to Roppongi. To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 4 Arisu in Wonderland

**In the sealed off city of Shibuya, Saya and a group of monsters appear to be searching for something…**

Saya: Hmm. Didn't think I'd ever be back here. I was hoping to finish things before any distractions came along. Nothing's ever that easy, though, is it.

**After Saya instructed the monsters to keep searching, our group of heroes suddenly appear…**

Kogoro: Where are we? Shibuya?!

Sora: (Shibuya? I wonder if this is the Shibuya that Neku and his friends come from.)

Akira: We went right back through the door, and now we're in Shibuya?! This is crazy!

Saya: Oh, the guys from Roppongi? What brings you here?

Nick: … Extremely sexy lady…

Saya: Ooh, you sure do know how to impress a lady with words, don't you?

Nick: That's not something I want to be proud of right now!

Pai: Who's she anyway? Nobody good, judging by the monsters she's got with her.

Chun-Li: You're Saya. Agent for Ouma.

Saya: Well, well, the detective from Interpol? Same as always, I see.

Chun-Li: Shibuya's been closed off to the public! What are you doing here?

Bahn: Ouma? Closed off? So, what, I'm not in Armstone City any longer?

Mii: I think we could all use a little explaining, Kogoro.

Kogoro: No problem! Let the all-knowing Kogoro lay it all out for you. Shibuya is laden with monsters and dimensional rifts. Once it got too far out of control, they closed off the entire neighbourhood. That's why they call it a "closed city" nowadays.

Saya: "Ouma" is a group that's fomented chaos worldwide for many, many years. Most of its members are supernatural creatures of one sort or another. I'm a werefox, myself.

Mii: You don't say.

Tron: Nice to have an Ouma agent in the flesh to give the story, I guess.

Riku: You may be, but I'm not fond of talking to people from enemy organizations.

Bahn: So this town's gone rotten, and they just put a big lid on top of it?

Akira: Yeah, and now Ouma's messing around in here. What're you doing, anyway?

Saya: Now now, can't kiss and tell.

Nick: If she did, I hope she doesn't kiss me!

Morrigan: In a hurry? You're up to something.

Saya: I am. I wish I could relax a bit, but I can't. I keep running into little snags, such as you guys. Now that you've seen me, I can't let you go alive. So sorry!

Frank: Someone just told me the same thing earlier. …Mind if I take a pic?

Saya: Ooh, a pro photographer? Get my good side, all right?

Hsien-Ko: Don't even think about pointing that thing my way, buster.

Saya: Right, then… Let's get this settled. I wouldn't want anyone else to get wind of me while I'm here.

**The group now begins to battle Saya. But soon after…**

Dokumezu: Sorry we're late, Mistress Saya!

Dokugozu: Mistress! Are you safe?

Bahn: The hey? A cow and a horse dude? And lookit the muscles on 'em!

Hsien-Ko: Aiyah, more Ouma cronies!

Nick: And I highly doubt they're as friendly as Saya.

Saya: You guys frisky?

Dokumezu: Oh yeah.

Dokugozu: Shall we give 'em the business?

Saya: Hmm… I don't want to blow my cover just yet. But let's finish them before any more distractions come along.

?: Wait!

Dokugozu: H-Huh?! Who's that?!

Saya: Sigh.

Dokumezu: Nnngh! Where are you?! Show me where you are!

Kogoro: I'd guess somewhere up high. That's usually how intros like these work.

Mii: Up high…? Ahh!

Nick: Yep, I see 'em.

**And up at the top of the skyscraper, stood two certain people…**

?: I'm well familiar with you by now, agent of Ouma.

?: Hatching another scheme to spread chaos around the world?

Dokugozu: The white-haired bastard! And that meddling fox girl, too!

?: Meddling? Take that back, you stupid ox!

Dokumezu: Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu! Saya, this is bad news.

Saya: I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen.

Reiji: I don't know what you're up to, but we won't let you get away with it! Tohh!

Xiaomu: Wa-chahh!

**And the two of the jumped down from the top of the building and landed safely on the ground…**

Kogoro: Agents from Shinra, eh? That saves us some time, but are they real?

Nick: Shinra? Sora, didn't Cloud use to be part of a military operation with the same name?

Sora: Probably. We should ask him about it later.

Mii: I'm a bit suspicious… especially of banana head over there. "Fox girl"? Really? What kinda statement are you trying to make?

Xiaomu: Pfah! Like you're one to talk! Have you looked at your own getup lately?

Mii: My—This is perfectly sensible attire!

Saya: Yeesh, just punch each other or kiss or something already. You entered the picture pretty quick this time, didn't you, boy?

Reiji: Don't call me "Boy." What do you think you're doing here, Saya? If you're threatening innocent people, you're gonna pay for it.

Xiaomu: Hmm, a martial artist, a zombie, a demoness, a high-schooler… A trio of keyblade wielders, too. We're collecting the whole set, aren't we. And not just civilians, either. I see a few familiar faces here.

Reiji: Perfect. No need for long intros, then. I'm worried, though. I have a feeling this is gonna be one long ride. Chun-Li, can you explain to me how you made it into this closed-off area?

Chun-Li: Long story short, we went from Roppongi to Colorado and back to Shibuya.

Xiaomu: Welcome to Warp Zone, huh?

Reiji: Rifts, eh? I can believe it. A lot of worlds are connected across dimensions. Morrigan from Makai, Tron from the future… I probably should've guessed.

Akira: You know about this?

Xiaomu: Well, I've had to deal with something like this before.

Morrigan: Some of our friends have gone missing, too. I think we've got real trouble here.

Tron: Glad to see we've got an expert on the subject, at least.

Servbot: We'll find those missing friends in a flash now!

Frank: Shinra. The Japanese special-agent group? Man, this scoop just gets better!

Pai: It's a crisis, Frank, not a career opportunity!

Riku: Right, you can worry about that later.

Kogoro: Well, before anything else, we're gonna have to wrap things up here.

Reiji: Aww, nuts! A trip to Shibuya with no shopping, talk about a waste.

Mii: Sigh. No time to enjoy the shops in Shibuya, I guess.

Xiaomu: We're gonna have to take care of this lady gangster first!

**Now with the help of Reiji and Xiaomu, the group continue to battle. After defeating Dokumezu…**

Dokumezu: Oof! Not too shabby for my return battle, I suppose. Mistress Saya! I've completed the preparations. I'm going on ahead!

**And then, Dokumezu left. Then, after defeating Dokugozu…**

Dokugozu: Whew! It's been a while since I fought in this world! Mistress! I'm duckin' out early!

**And then, Dokugozu left. Finally, after defeating Saya…**

Saya: Oww, that hurt. I haven't felt that in quite some time. Well, we are all ready and waiting. Looks like this is gonna be another long fight between us, boy.

Reiji: Fine by me. I know what I have to do, and that's never gonna change.

Xiaomu: You got it! And we're gonna work a lot quicker this time around!

Saya: Hee hee, ciao. Oh, and as for you…

Nick: ?!

Saya: You've got some interesting powers so I think I'll be keeping my tabs on you. See you later, Mr. Shadow.

**And with that, Saya left…**

Nick: Why me?!

Sora: Things aren't going good for you today, are they, Nick?

Nick: Not… one… freaking… bit.

**Soon after, all the fighting stopped…**

Hsien-Ko: Whew, is it over?

Tron: Any enemies in range, guys?

Servbot: All clear, Miss Tron!

Morrigan: Hee hee, with you guys, there's never a dull moment, is there?

Pai: You might be enjoying this, Morrigan, but me, I'm exhausted.

Kogoro: At least I accomplished what I needed to. Getting into contact with Shinra so quickly was a real stroke of luck.

Reiji: With us?

Mii: Right. We thought we needed to talk with you about my stolen Portalstone.

Xiaomu: W-What? Ooh, that doesn't sound good to me at all.

**What could lie in store for our heroes now? To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 5 The God Eaters

**In a mysterious cavern, the Belanos brothers are talking with a strange woman…**

?: So, how'd it go?

Eins: That girl! Something's up with her, that much I'm sure of.

Drei: You said it. She's trouble, yeah?

?: So even with that stone in our hands, we still don't have enough power?

Eins: If you ask me, I think it'd be quicker if we just kidnapped her.

?: And you're sure the group is still in that neighbourhood, right?

Drei: Doesn't look like they've gone anywhere else yet, no.

?: Well, perfect. Then I can go greet them personally. I can carry out that "experiment" while I'm here, too. Oh, and what of the keyblade master?

Drei: Him? I don't see what's so special about him.

Eins: Hold on, Drei, we should know what he's truly about.

?: His past keyblade was much different. But, the power from it still lingers deep in his heart. We need to find the perfect way of awakening it.

**Meanwhile, back in Shibuya, our main group of heroes was informing the Shinra agents, Reiji and Xiaomu, about the missing Portalstone…**

Reiji: So ever since that treasure was stolen from the Koryuji mansion, these rifts have opened up worldwide, linking together different times and place.

Xiaomu: Hence, why we've got this ragtag gang of folks from across space and time, huh?

Riku: Right. But, Nick and I came here from a different world entirely.

Nick: Yeah. We were in one world, one second and in a different world, the next.

Xiaomu: And our investigator friend… Karabera? Mani Karabera? Or wait, is that Spanish?

Kogoro: Kogoro, Kogoro Tenzai. It's been one strange trip so far, lemme tell ya.

Tron: I don't know if you can even call completely random time travel a "trip"…

Mii: Besides, it always happens instantaneously. How are you supposed to enjoy that?

Frank: What I'm wondering about is Willamette. That town was trashed the last I saw it. No way it's been fixed up like how it was.

Hsien-Ko: That ship we were on was pretty weird, too. I mean, there was nobody on it!

Pai: So you think these worlds we're travelling through might be fake, maybe?

Morrigan: If so, that's certainly different from last time.

Bahn: A pain in the ass, that's what it is. So, what's our next move?

Chun-Li: We shouldn't stay in this closed-off area. Let's get moving.

Reiji: She's right. Let's go back to our HQ in Roppongi.

Akira: Hopefully, we can piece together a plan there.

Sora: Back to Roppongi again, huh? We're going around in circles!

Nick: Not like we're used to it already.

**The group then begin to head off to Roppongi. But soon after, a portal appeared from a skyscraper and three people appeared out of it…**

?: Dammit! What the hell is going on here? Alisa! Lindow! What's happening to us?

?: Everyone still in one piece? I have no idea what I'm doing here. I was just going to the Seminary, and then…

Alisa: All I know is, I was going into the ruined church, and now I'm suddenly here! Wait, Soma! This guy isn't Lindow at all!

Soma: What?! Wh-who are you?

Vashyron: Hey, don't get so testy. My name's Vashyron. I'm a Hunter.

Soma: A Hunter? I haven't heard of you before. What group are you with?

Alisa: I don't think he's a God Eater, at any rate.

Vashyron: A Gods Eater? Well, judging by those weapons you're lugging around, neither of you are exactly normal either, are you?

**The three of them then explained who they were exactly and where they came from…**

Soma: The Tower of Basel? Where is that?

Vashyron: Giant world-consuming monsters called Aragami, eh? Can't say they ring a bell.

Alisa: It's like we've got nothing in common whatsoever. Like you're from another world.

Vashyron: I guess that giant hole's taken us into some kind of unknown realm.

Soma: In that case, we better go back where we—

**But before Soma had the chance to finish, monsters jumped out from the portal…**

Alisa: No! Aragami?!

Vashyron: Oh, these are your Aragami, eh? Guess that hole links up to your world.

Soma: Then let's go back, now! Alisa, I'm taking point!

Alisa: Wait! You want me on offense or backup?

Vashyron: Alisa goes both ways. Good to know.

Soma: …I'm not sure I follow you.

Vashyron: Naw, it's cool, you're dressed for success no matter which way you swing.

Alisa: I'm not hearing this.

Vashyron: Ah, but enough small talk. I'll just do things my way in the rear, all right? Good luck, you two crazy kids!

Soma: Yeah, thanks for distracting me. Alisa, let's team up. Vashyron can provide backup. No telling how this could turn out. Don't try anything brash. Just worry about not getting yourself killed for now.

Vashyron: Ah, well said, Soma. That's the attitude you need to excel in battle.

Alisa: Hee hee! They should really promote you to captain sooner or later.

Soma: Clam it. Concentrate on the enemy.

Vashyron: Ah, young soldiers! Let's get going. (Wonder what happened to the guys I was with. Hopefully, they didn't get tangled up in anything too dangerous.)

**But before the battling starts, our group of heroes return…**

Mii: See? I told you!

Morrigan: You sure did. We went back the way we came, and look what we found!

Reiji: No way! How did I not notice a rift as gigantic as this?!

Pai: I'm impressed, Mii.

Mii: Hee hee! Call it a woman's intuition.

Kogoro: … (A Shinra agent couldn't detect this rift, but she did. How?)

Hsien-Ko: I suppose those weird monsters must've jumped out of that hole, huh?

Bahn: That ain't all, either. Coupla people, too.

Xiaomu: What? That's crazy! This place is supposed to be sealed off!

Soma: Geh. Hey! Keep away! These guys're dangerous!

Alisa: We can't let innocent people get hurt here!

Chun-Li: You guys look like the "innocent people" to us!

Sora: Yeah! Let us help!

Tron: I don't know. If they were, would they have those enormous weapons on 'em?

Akira: Let's help them out. They might know something about this big hole.

Vashyron: Guess you're all kinda like us, huh? … Well, I'm Vashyron. Pleased to meetcha. The blue guy's Soma, the hot chick's Alisa. They're Gods Eaters.

Soma: GOD Eaters. Why does everyone always do that?

Vashyron: Whoa, settle down, grumpylumps! You're gonna scare away these nice folks.

Nick: I'm pretty sure we've faced guys like him, but much worse.

Frank: Don't worry. I don't like abandoning people at their time of need.

Alisa: What do you think, Soma? They seem nice enough.

Soma: There aren't too many Aragami. Let's get this over with. Besides, that's our job.

**Now, the group, alongside Soma, Alisa and Vashyron, begin to battle against the enemies. But, soon after, more Aragami and other monsters appear…**

Soma: Vajra! This is bad.

Vashyron: Huh? Hang on. Now we got monsters from Basel joining in. Which means this hole connects back home! I better hurry.

Alisa: Stand firm! We need to hold our ground here!

**Now, with more enemies to battle, the battle continues. After defeating Vajra…**

Vajra: …

**Vajra then simply disappeared. After defeating all the enemies, our group explained what happened to Soma, Alisa and Vashyron…**

Soma: So you're saying we've gone 60 years into the past? You actually expect us to believe that?

Riku: Well, believe it or not, it's the truth.

Reiji: I understand how you feel, but the truth is the truth.

Kogoro: Besides, you just told us that the world's going to pretty much end in 60 years.

Sora: It's not really something to look forward to.

Kogoro: I guess we've both got a lot of reluctance to accept the truth here, huh?

Alisa: I've never seen a city in such a completely undamaged state before.

Bahn: Dang. Guess a hell of a lot's gonna happen a few decades from now.

Vashyron: If that's true, then that means I've gone back in time a few thousand years. If that's a joke, then it's pretty damn unfunny.

Tron: Basel, a world just barely enduring through a giant environment control system.

Servbot: I've never heard of it, Miss Tron.

Reiji: Maybe it's best if we think of these as two parallel futures. These rifts are connecting different eras together. It's not that uncommon.

Xiaomu: Yeah. The reality we live in isn't necessarily linked up with your futures.

Hsien-Ko: This all seems so needlessly complicated.

Soma: We got no time for this. Alisa, let's go.

Alisa: W-Wait! Soma! Umm, thanks a lot for your help, everyone!

Akira: You think you can get back?

Vashyron: Yeah, back the way we came from. Those monsters were from our worlds, too. Besides, I need to get to be, you know? Though, judging by the ratio of hotties here, maybe I oughtta stick around…

Alisa: Yeah, uh, I'm outta here.

Vashyron: A-Alisa! Aw, c'mon, lady!

**Then, the three of them went back through the portal…**

Morrigan: As I said, never a dull moment. Now, what's our next move?

Frank: I'm jumping in! I smell a hot scoop in there.

Chun-Li: Wait, Frank. We've got other places we need to go right now.

Pai: This hole, though… Don't you think we should seal it up or something?

Nick: Maybe we could seal it up with our keyblade. Let me give it a try.

Mii: Wait, I feel something.

Kogoro: What is it, m'lady?

Mii: I-I think the power here is growing.

Reiji: Oh? I don't feel—

Mii: Nick! Don't use your keyblade!

**But before Nick had the chance to listen to Mii, his keyblade launched a beam of light at the portal…**

Nick: Ah, might be a little bit too late for that.

**And then, without warning, the group started getting sucked into the portal…**

Akira: Whoa! We're being sucked in?!

Xiaomu: Craaaazyyyy!

**Before being sucked in, Nick was digged his keyblade into the ground to try and prevent it…**

Nick: I'm really getting tired of being sucked into things!

**Nick then got sucked in with his keyblade and the portal closed. However, Saya was watching what was happening…**

Saya: Honestly, what do those kids think they're doing?

**However, she was not alone…**

?: Curious, isn't? Just jumping right in, no hesitation whatsoever. That takes care of one thorn on our side. But that girl and the keyblade master went with them, didn't they? That's a blow for our plans.

Saya: Due Flabellum. One of the leaders of Oros Phlox, right?

Due: One and the same. Tell me, what do you think of our technology?

Saya: …

Due: Unsatisfied, perhaps? It's still in the experimental stage, of course. I can't say where they were taken to, but we can always follow them. And then, once they're cornered… hee hee!

**What could Due's plans really be about? And where have our heroes been transported off to? To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 6 Justice Among the Skyscrapers

**Soma and Alisa have returned to their world, a chaotic future with many ruined buildings. However, they're about to learn that they're not the only ones…**

Soma: Huh, guess we made it back.

Alisa: The hole in that building must have been connected to the other world.

Soma: Like we didn't already have enough trouble to deal with.

Alisa: Pretty nice, though, wasn't it? I mean, that world we were in?

Soma: Maybe. But it's wasn't ours. We belong here, in this pile of junk.

Alisa: Yeah, I guess so.

Vashyron: Hey, uh, you guys know how to get back to Basel from this world?

Alisa: Oh, that's right! Vashyron still doesn't have a way back, huh?

Kogoro: We're still here too, you know.

Mii: No thanks to Nick.

Nick: Hey! How was I supposed to know that we would end up here?! You think I wanted to see a ruined world?! No offense, guys.

Bahn: This is 60 years from now? Hah, this sure turned to crap fast.

Soma: You?! Why are you here?!

Tron: Not like we wanted to be, you know! We were sucked in with you!

Mii: No thanks-

Nick: One more word and you've got a keyblade to the throat, lady!

Sora: Nick, calm down!

Chun-Li: Sorry if we scared you anyway. We'll just go back the way we came.

Mii: I'm not sure we can.

Servbot: Huh? W-Why not?

Mii: Because I don't feel any energy coming out from that hole any longer.

Frank: She's right, look! You can see right through to the other side.

Hsien-Ko: Couldn't it at least have SAID "one-way portal"…?

Akira: So we're stuck in a future we know absolutely nothing about. What now?

Soma: Let's take 'em back to Fenrir for now.

Nick: Fenrir? Where have I heard that before(?)

Pai: Fenrir?

Alisa: Yeah. The Fenrir Far East Branch. Kind of a frontline base for God Eaters.

Reiji: Man, this is kind of a roundabout route to Shinra HQ we're taking, isn't it?

Xiaomu: Well, we have no choice. Besides, I could do with a shower and a nap anyway.

Soma: We'll stop by the church ruins on the way. It's not far from here.

Alisa: Good idea. We need to see whether Lindow's all right or not.

Morrigan: Is this Lindow a friend of yours?

Soma: Yeah. We got separated in the church. He's always making trouble for me.

Vashyron: Let's just hope he didn't get shot into Basel or anything.

**The group then heads on the outskirts of the church…**

Soma: The church ruins are up ahead. Watch out, it's crawling with Aragami.

Vashyron: Basel monsters, too. Figures.

Alisa: There must be something around here connecting Vashyron's world to ours.

Vashyron: Well, no way to find out unless we go in.

**The group then begin to battle the enemies. But soon after…**

?: Ussa-sa-sa-sa-sa! Ussa-ussaaaaa!

Soma: Huh?

Ciseaux: Where have I hopped into now? What a dirty, dusty little briar patch! Well, fine! The great Ciseaux is about to make his big comeback tour! And the prelude to that is just about ready to kick off! But before then, I see some folks who need slicing and dicing!

Mii: A scissor-bunny, OK. Because everything so far was too normal, right?

?: Not so fast!

**And atop the church building, stood two girls…**

Ciseaux: Y-You! The Paris Combat Revue! Daring to get in my fur yet again?!

?: For the sake of good, I will fight you as often as necessary! Besides, I have a hardy companion by my side!

Gemini: I'm Gemini Sunrise, with the Star Division of the New York Combat Revue! And your little show's coming to an end right here, right now!

Ciseaux: Usaaaah! You ladies are joining together now, eh? Well, I swear by my beady red eyes that you humans won't get the best of me! Come to me at once, my Prelude steam-beast!

**Then, Ciseaux got his machine, Prelude, and jumped inside it…**

Tron: A robot that runs on steam energy? There's a pretty rare sight.

Akira: That rabbit an Aragami, too? Didn't realize they came in such a variety.

Soma: …Ugh. No.

Gemini: You guys stay back! It's too dangerous for y'all!

Erica: Just leave this to us!

Mii: Oh, are these girls Gods Eaters, too?

Erica: Um, maybe? I'm not sure. Yes! We'll go with yes.

Alisa: R-Really? Soma, look! Other God Eaters!

Soma: …Ugh. No.

Morrigan: Well, they look safe enough. Who are you, anyway?

Hsien-Ko: That bunny said something about a "combat revue".

Erica: Yes! I'm Erica Fontaine, with the Flower Division of the Paris Combat Revue.

Gemini: And I'm Gemini, from New York. Nice to meet y'all!

Pai: Paris and New York?

Reiji: I suppose you're from the same world as we are, in that case.

Erica: Oh, well, that's a relief! I honestly have no idea where we are.

Gemini: You said it. 'Bout time we ran into some other actual people. I was just tour…er, training in Paris with Erica, and now we're here!

Kogoro: You think these ladies are from another time in history, too?

Chun-Li: You wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions, would you?

Riku: I think there'll be a time to question them later, Chun-Li.

Ciseaux: A-HEM! I feel I should remind you that my Prelude is about to kill you all! In fact, it'll pounce upon all of you like me and my morning salad!

Bahn: Oh right, he's still here. Who is that rabbit weirdo, anyway?

Erica: A horrifying beast-man, threatening peace across the city of Paris! I thought we had taught him his lesson once before. Apparently not!

Soma: Ugh, Aragami are bad enough without new problems to worry about.

Frank: A rabbit-shaped robot, huh? Got some pretty mean-looking weapons on it, too.

Xiaomu: Yeah. Better watch for its close-range punch and its homing missiles.

Erica: Oh, that's not all! Those ear-scissors could cut you right in half, too!

Vashyron: Sounds like you're familiar with him, eh? Then let's get started already!

Ciseaux: Let the prelude begin! Down the rabbit hole with all of you!

?: Not interested. I don't think anybody wants to go down now.

Riku: Wait, isn't that-?

**And then, two familiar faces appeared at the top of a skyscraper…**

Sora: Cloud!

Nick: And Tifa, too!

Tifa: Sora, Nick and Riku! You're here too?!

Cloud: Can't say I'm surprised. When stuff like this happens, those guys are always part of it.

Sora: Hey! What do you mean by that?

Riku: Doesn't matter. What are you guys doing here anyway?

Tifa: Who knows. Last thing we knew, we were still at Radiant Garden.

Cloud: We may not know what happened, but we've got to find a way out of here.

Tifa: Right. But first, we've got a few problems here to take care of.

Vashyron: Whoa, that girl has some serious bunker busters!

Nick: Doesn't matter about that now, Vashyron, we've got a mecha-bunny to smash!

**Now, alongside Gemini & Erica and Cloud & Tifa, the group begins to battle Ciseaux' Prelude. After a while, Prelude is destroyed…**

Ciseaux: Gahh! You made my Prelude into hors d'oeuvres! How could you?! Time to hop off to a tactical retreat! Au revoir!

**Ciseaux then hopped off into the church…**

Erica: Hold it, rabbit! C'mon, after him!

Soma: We can catch him. He's got nowhere to run in the church.

Gemini: Yahoo! Time to make the biggest chicken fried rabbit you've ever seen!

**The group then followed Ciseaux into the church. However, much to their surprise…**

Erica: Hey. He's gone!

Soma: Must've fled through that hole in the stained glass. That's quite a leap.

Tifa: How are we supposed to catch him, then?

Nick: I'm starting to think we can't catch him.

Kogoro: Better let him go for now. Besides, we need to ask you some questions.

Alisa: Questions? Like what?

Mii: Like, where did that rabbit and these ladies come from, for starters.

Xiaomu: Yeah! So start talkin' samurai girl!

Gemini: Well, let's see. Where to start?

**Gemini and Erica then explained what their home was like…**

Akira: The 1920s? In a world where the Industrial Revolution was all powered by steam?

Erica: Well…yeah. What did you expect, some kind of fantasy world?

Kogoro: I don't think that's the story you'll find in my history textbook…

Frank: Plus, the Paris and New York you're describing sure ain't the ones I know.

Gemini: Well, whadaya want from me? New York's New York, all right?

Reiji: I think this is a parallel past…one that runs on a different axis from ours.

Servbot: So how did you make it all the way here, Miss Erica?

Erica: Well, Gemini and I stopped by a church so we could offer our prayers.

Pai: A church… We're in a church now. Was this in Paris?

Gemini: Right. When we knelt down, there was this light…and we found ourselves here.

Vashyron: Sounds kind of like what happened to me.

Hsien-Ko: You were working on a job, you said.

Vashyron: Yeah. I was in the basilica of a seminary.

Alisa: I notice Lindow's still missing. Which means…

Tron: Maybe the opposite happened to him and he got shot out to some other world.

Soma: …Possibly. We just went through that ourselves, after all.

Bahn: And God only knows where the heck he went, this bein' a church and all.

Erica: …I know! I'll ask God for some help! …O God, please grant your divine guidance to these wayward lambs…

Morrigan: Wow. Guess those crosses on your dress aren't just a fashion statement.

**Then suddenly, the whole place started shaking…**

Chun-Li: W-Whoa! …Erica! What did you just do?!

Erica: What?! I…I was just praying, that's all!

Reiji: Uh oh… I feel another rift coming on!

Nick: Brace yourselves, guys! It's going to be a bumpy ride!

**What could have happened to our heroes this time? To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 7 The hackers

**In a strange church, two people similar to Vashyron and one person similar to Soma and Alisa appeared…**

?: Nnnghh… Oww. What just happened? Vashyron, where are we right now?!

Lindow: Hm? Don't look at me. Judging by that statue and these pews, I'd guess a church or a cathedral.

?: You're right. But I thought we were headed for the Seminary. Wait! Zephyr! This isn't Vashyron!

Zephyr: W-Whoa?! Leanne, get away from there!

Lindow: Calm down, calm down. I'm not here to hurt ya. Oh, uh, my name's Lindow. Lindow Amamiya. I'm with the Fenrir Far East Branch, rank…uh, ensign, I think?

Zephyr: Military, huh? I haven't heard of this Fenrir before.

Leanne: Also, what happened to your arm?

Lindow: Oh, this and that. But judging by your guns, you're soldiers too, I'd guess.

**The three then explained what happened to each other and about their homes…**

Zephyr: So you're from "Japan" and you fight "Aragami"? Never heard of either of 'em.

Lindow: "Basel" is a mechanical city, built into a tower? And you work there as a job-for-hire Hunter? Hmm.

Leanne: How did you get in here, Lindow?

Lindow: Well, I was on my way to some church ruins, then I saw this flash of light.

Zephyr: And next thing you knew, you were here? The same thing happened to us.

Leanne: We were going to the Seminary for an assignment, when all of a sudden…

**But then, monsters began to storm the church…**

Lindow: Whoa! Who're these guys?

Zephyr: Monsters I'm pretty well familiar with by now. Ugh, I swear.

Leanne: Yeah. You see them around Basel all the time.

Lindow: So wherever you guys came from, this place is connected to it somehow.

Zephyr: Looks like it. But let's go blow these guys away before anything else.

Leanne: W-Wait a sec! Let me fix my makeup first.

Lindow: …Wait, seriously? You can't save it for later?

Leanne: I feel like a stronger women when I have it on. It starts running and stuff when I cry, so it encourages me to stay strong!

Lindow: Huh. Makeup makes you stronger, huh? Wait'll I tell our girls about that.

Zephyr: It's just a pain in the ass, that's all. She piles it on before every single fight!

Lindow: Ah, it's all right. Let her do what she wants here. You ready to go, then? Let's do it! (Soma…Alisa. I don't know where you are, but I hope you're okay.)

**The three of them began to fend off the monsters. But soon after, our group of heroes appear…**

Frank: Guess we got taken somewhere else again. Just what we need.

Erica: A goddess statue! Oh, I just knew the gods were watching over us!

Mii: Recent developments would suggest otherwise, but…

Kogoro: So, guess we're in a cathedral or something.

Tifa: We seem to have a history with places like these, right, Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah, I know.

Gemini: Wha? Really? But there's monsters all over the dang place!

Bahn: Hmm? That ain't all, either. There's people, too.

Zephyr: Oh, great, where the hell did those guys come from?

Leanne: Ah! Vashyron?!

Vashyron: Yo, guys! Glad to see you're okay.

Lindow: Hey, Soma. Hey, Alisa. That's a big crew you assembled to rescue me.

Soma: I'm not here for that, you dolt! Least you're still alive, though.

Pai: Well, glad to see we've all regrouped, I guess.

Alisa: Great to see you again, Lindow!

Chun-Li: Now for the next problem: Where are we?

Tron: It feels weird in here. Like something's not right, or like déjâ vu.

Servbot: Would you like an analysis, Miss Tron?

Nick: Well, I need an explanation. Why are me, Riku and Sora dressed like this again?!

Sora: Wow, it's like we're back in the Grid.

Riku: Yeah, but I don't think it is the Grid.

Xiaomu: Hmm? Wait a minute, I think I do remember this place.

Reiji: Yeah? 'Cause I sure don't. Were you here on a mission?

Zephyr: Vashyron, who're those people?

Vashyron: They're friends, let's just say. Weirdos, but in the good way.

Kogoro: Thanks… I think.

Nick: I bet he was mainly talking about you, Sora.

Sora: Hey!

Lindow: I dunno, Soma, you think we can trust 'em in a fight?

Soma: They're pretty good. Held their own against the Aragami, even.

Lindow: Wow, impressive. Maybe we oughta recruit 'em for Fenrir, Alisa.

Alisa: Do it on your own time, Lindow.

Morrigan: Hee hee. And how capable a man is this Lindow, I wonder?

Hsien-Ko: One thing's for sure: that right arm of his is pretty cool!

Lindow: Who, me? Oh, I'm not too shabby. How 'bout we show off our skills to each other against these guys here?

Akira: Good idea. We can talk things over later.

**The whole group now begin to battle the enemies. After defeating a varied amount, more monsters appear…**

Soma: Ah, crap. More of 'em?

Morrigan: These enemies are new to me. They look similar to monsters I have seen in the Makai realm.

Gemini: More monsters from that Basel joint, maybe?

Zephyr: Nope. Never seen 'em in my life.

Erica: They're quite unlike the beastmen we've fought in Paris, too.

Xiaomu: Hang on, I think I fought these guys on a mission once!

Reiji: You sure about that? Like I said, I don't remember any of this.

Xiaomu: Maybe it was a solo mission.

Servbot: Energy source detected! Something else is teleporting inside!

**Then, two other people suddenly appeared…**

?: Whew! It's about time we found some other PCs around here!

?: Wait. Something's wrong. Their art design is totally off spec.

Kogoro: Wow. Look at those classy fantasy outfits. You guys live in this world?

?: Wait. Maybe they're illegal PCs. They may be the ones keeping us from logging out.

?: It's possible. Let's try talking to them. Umm, can I ask who you are? Where'd you get those PCs from?

Mii: "PCs"? What are you talking about?

Xiaomu: … Is that… Oh! Right! You're Kite! Kite from the .hackers, and Black…uh, BlackNose!

BlackRose: BlackRose! It's not that much to remember!

Kite: You know us?

Xiaomu: We're in "The World," aren't we? I thought this looked familiar! We're in an online game. It's kind of like a new, fully virtual world!

Tron: A virtual… You mean cyberspace? Wow! No wonder I had that déjâ vu feeling!

Sora: Okay, so we know where we are. But, why are we still looking like this?

Riku: "The World" probably has a similar heart to the Grid. They're probably connected more than the other worlds. It's probably why we're in the same clothes as we were in the Grid.

Nick: Okay, you've officially confused me.

Xiaomu: Ooh, I can't believe I'm actually inside the computer monitor! How exciting!

BlackRose: They're hacking, no doubt about it. At least they're having fun with it.

Kite: (Inside the monitor? Who are these PCs or people?)

Mii: An online game, huh? You know a lot about those, Xiaomu? Don't tell me you've been playing those on company time, now.

Xiaomu: I'm patrolling the online world to keep the peace!

BlackRose: Mmhmm, very important work, I'm sure…

Kogoro: You sure you gonna stand for this, Mr. Agent? She's been slackin' off on you.

Reiji: I'll have to come up with a good punishment for her.

Mii: Save it for later, okay? Look, I think we can trust this guy.

BlackRose: I'm not sure how we got involved here, but you up for this, Kite?

Kite: Sure. Let's give them a hand with this fight, BlackRose. Once we're done helping them, we can ask them what's up.

BlackRose: All right. Let's do this!

Kite: (Aura… Is something happening to The World again…?)

**The group, now alongside Kite and BlackRose, begin to battle the monsters again. After more of them were defeated, one more enemy appeared…**

?: …

Kite: Skeith?! It can't be! We defeated all eight Phases!

Skeith: …

Akira: This guy looks like he's got some fight in him.

Kite: Watch out! Skeith, he's…

Vashyron: Bad news?

Kite: He's part of the Cursed Wave that nearly brought down The World.

Pai: The Cursed Wave?

Xiaomu: Oh, you mean that big server crash that happened a while ago?

Kite: He was the start of it. Of everything.

BlackRose: Well, things are crazy enough already. Skeith isn't gonna surprise me now! Let's talk about this later! For now, let's just blow him away!

**The group now began to battle Skeith, as well as the remaining monsters. After defeating Skeith…**

Skeith: …

**Skeith then teleported out of there and lived to fight another a day…**

Kite: Skeith!

BlackRose: What the heck?!

Kite: Did you notice it, BlackRose?

BlackRose: Notice what?

Kite: Aura's statue. It's got chains on it.

BlackRose: So wha-? Ah!

Kite: It means something's threatening Aura. It's just like before, and I bet Skeith is involved in it!

**The group had then defeated all of the other monsters…**

Lindow: Whew, guess that wraps that up.

Kite: I'm glad all of you could hold your own against these guys.

BlackRose: You're a lot stronger than I thought.

Hsien-Ko: Well, yeah! I'm not a Dark Hunter for nothing!

Alisa: Now that things have settled down, let's get back to our discussion.

Tron: I'm willing to believe Kite's story. It's very plausible this is cyberspace.

Nick: I agree. There's no way we'd look like this normally.

Leanne: You two sound surprisingly convinced.

Tron: Well, my own world has ways to dive into virtual worlds, too.

Frank: So we "dove," as you say, in here without even realizing it?

Bahn: So, wait, this is a game? Where's the joysticks and the dumb beep-boop music?

Chun-Li: Could you explain this more fully to us, just so we're all on the same page?

Kite: Certainly.

**Kite and BlackRose then told the group about The World…**

Kogoro: So The World's an online game created by the CC Corporation?

Hsien-Ko: Hmm, I'm totally lost here.

Gemini: That goes double for me, girl. So how do we get outta this place?

Kite: I don't know. We can't logout—er, leave this world right now, either.

BlackRose: We better find a way, or else we're gonna be a couple more coma victims.

Erica: Coma victims? You look healthy to me.

Kite: When we login to The World, we lose consciousness in the, uh, real world.

Frank: Huh. So unlike us, you guys aren't "real," exactly.

Akira: So you're in middle school, Kite, and BlackRose is a few years older?

Morrigan: My, how young! We should spend some time together when this is all over.

Xiaomu: Okay, that all makes sense, but didn't we just solve the problem now?

Kite: No. Skeith, who we just beat. I already defeated him. It makes no sense.

Chun-Li: So events are repeating themselves, from your perspective?

Kite: Either that, or something even worse is happening right now, I think.

BlackRose: I mean, the fact real-life people are in The World is bad news in itself!

Bahn: Hey, yeah, what's the deal with us, anyway?

Kite: Hmm… To solve this, I think there's a girl whose services we might need…

Mii: Services!? Oh my God, it's THAT kind of game? Should you even be playing this!? Do your parents know!?

Kite: N-No! That's not… Why would you even…

Nick: Mistaken Mii. Got the wrong end of the stick, yet again…

BlackRose: Ugh! Less talk, more action! Let's just get back to Mac Anu.

**The group then teleported to Mac Anu. However, just when they left…**

Ciseaux: Oooh. Now where have I burrowed into? I thought I was still in that dingy church! What is the meaning of this?

**Then, someone else appeared…**

Due: Well, hello there. Mind if we chat? I have a bit of an interest in your… talents, shall we say.

Ciseaux: Me, huh? And what carrot garden do you come from?

**What could Due's plans with Ciseaux be? Will our group manage to get out of The World? To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 8 The Domain of Dreams

**In Mac Anu, Ryu and Ken have been searching after what happened at Roppongi…**

Ken: Find anyone, Ryu?

Ryu: No one. The place is empty.

Ken: Ugh. Where are we, anyway? We were in Roppongi just a second ago. This is nuts.

Ryu: Plus, it feels weird out here. It's like I'm here, but not really here.

Ken: Oh no. Do you think… Do you think we're dead?

Ryu: That would be very unfortunate. Hmm? Ken! Here comes somebody!

**Suddenly, a strange little girl teleports around the place…**

?: It is, really, it is, really, it is, really, really, it is.

Ryu: W-What the? Hey! Hey, you! Kid!

**Ignoring them, the girl continues to teleport around…**

?: It is, really, it is, really, it is, really, really, it is.

Ken: Yo! Pretty lady, hold up!

**After finishing teleporting, the girl goes up to Ryu and Ken…**

?: What is it?

Ryu: I'm sorry, I think we're kind of lost. Could you tell us what kind of city we're in?

Neneko: It's a world full of mysteries, it is. Neneko is out neneko'ing around trying to solve the mystery, you know.

Ken: Neneko… That's you? So you don't know a thing about this place?

Neneko: It's The World, it is. Neneko's played before, really.

Ryu: The World…? Oh, you mean that's the name of where we are?

Neneko: But it's a mystery why we're here, it is! A complete enigma in a- …

Ken: Hmm? Somethin' up? Man, this girl's hard to read.

Ryu: Ken, get back! Her spirit… Something about it's… changed!

?: Sorry to cause you all that trouble.

Ryu: ?!

Neito: My name is Neito, I decipher fate…

Ken: Look, are you just trying to mess with us, or what?

Neito: No. I simply thought talking with me would be easier than Neneko. You see, we've been taken in. Whisked away to a vital crossroad in our destinies.

**Neito then explained where they are and what happened…**

Ken: We're in a digital world? That's crazy. How'd we get here from Roppongi?

Ryu: Neneko, I mean, Neito. Do you know what's causing all of this?

Neito: Yes. It is the work of the evil Feydooms.

Ken: The Feydooms? Should I know what you're talking about?

Neito: They are the subconscious visions of garbage data shared by humanity. The collection of all fear and hatefulness. That is the Feydooms.

Ryu: So, some kind of evil presence created by human beings?

Neito: To put it simply, yes. These Feydooms were defeated, not long ago. But they have gathered in this virtual world. They wait for their resurrection.

**Suddenly, various types of strange creatures appeared…**

Ken: Ah! What are these?!

Ryu: Ngh. This-this force I feel… Ken, watch out!

Ken: Ryu! Ryu, are you…

Ryu: Something's…wrong!

Neito: An ill stroke of luck that you are able to feel it. These are Feydooms, though far smaller than they once were. They have yet to regain the full powers they once wielded. We must defeat them at once. Neneko, I'll leave these to you.

Neneko: … Whoahh! Another mystery is solved, it is! Ryu and Ken both understand the mystery, huh?

Ken: Uh, sort of.

Ryu: We'll pick it up in the fight. Neneko, you stay back.

Neneko: Neneko's fighting, too, okay. Time to transform, it is!

Ryu: Is that your fighting outfit?

Neneko: It is, really! And Neneko's fought against Feydooms before, you know! Ken and Ryu, the great Neneko is here to save you, so don't worry, really.

Ryu: Well, good. Experience may be key here. Take the lead, Neneko.

Ken: I swear, Ryu, nothing fazes you. Ah, well. Better get busy!

**Ryu, Ken and Neneko begin to fight the Feydooms. But soon after, our group of heroes appear…**

Kite: Good. We made it back to the Root Town. This is Mac Anu, the Aqua City.

Tron: That teleport was quite a surprise!

Alisa: I thought we were going to a city. What're these enemies doing here?

BlackRose: Yeah, what're these spiky things, and those spheres?

Erica: They look pretty, but they're making me feel very uneasy.

Nick: Same here. They're giving a similar energy to the heartless. Which means, they can't be good.

Akira: Wait, is that…? Ryu! Ken!

Ryu: Akira! Am I happy to see you!

Pai: You said it. But Jin and Xiaoyu aren't with you?

Ken: Oh, no, did they get zapped somewhere, too?!

Riku: Yeah. We've been trying to find them as well.

Chun-Li: Uh oh. You don't know where they are?

Ryu: Ah, Chun-Li, and a few more familiar faces, too, I think.

Ken: If that's a Shinra agent with you guys, then I guess we're wrapped up in some pretty serious stuff.

Reiji: There's something real fishy going on, that much I'm sure of.

Cloud: Right. A lot's been going on.

Xiaomu: Hmm? Who's that cat-ear girl with you?

Neneko: Neneko is Neneko, okay? Nothing mysterious there, you know.

Mii: Nothing except your speech patterns, at least.

Sora: Yeah. I don't get what she meant by that.

Ryu: We just met her in town. She's got some kind of weird set of powers.

Kite: An illegal PC? …Or not?

Neneko: Meow! It's Kite and BlackRose of the .hackers, it is, really!

Leanne: Boy, I didn't realize you guys were celebrities in this world.

BlackRose: It certainly makes things easier at times like these, I suppose. So, uh, Neneko? You're on The World, too? You can defend yourself, right?

Neneko: I kick butt, you know.

**Then, some more Feydooms and enemies from The World appear…**

Soma: Oops. Guess we attracted some more attention.

Kite: Wow. I've never seen so many monsters here in a Root Town!

Hsien-Ko: What about that Aura girl you mentioned? Will she be okay?

Kite: She's not here, and it'd probably be too dangerous to call for her.

Frank: Well, whatever. Guess we gotta clean up the town before anything else.

BlackRose: I don't know who all these enemies are, but here goes!

**The group all together begin to fight the enemies. But after a while of fighting, a few familiar faces from Oros Phlox…**

Eins: Ha ha! Behold! The Belanos Brothers!

Zephyr: Ugh! There're still more of them?!

Drei: Oh, hey, I know some of you.

Mii: Ahh! It's those monsters again!

Drei: Oooh, hey, there's my one-strap beauty queen!

Reiji: Ouma? Wait, no…

Nick: They're not from Ouma! At least, I hope they're not. Dealing with two of that girl's monsters is one too many for me.

Tifa: What's Nick talking about?

Riku: We'll tell you later.

Kogoro: We saw them with some Ouma minions over at m'lady's mansion.

Morrigan: Yeah. Mii's mansion and later on at Roppongi.

Bahn: Hey, you freaks! How the hell did you find your way in here?

Drei: That's for me to know and you to get out of my way. We've got other business.

Kogoro: So you weren't pursuing us?

Eins: Hmm, y'know, this might just be the quick solution to all our problems. First, we take care of stuff. Then, we take the Koryuji girl back with us!

Mii: W-Wait a second! You can't just do that to me!

Gemini: Wow, Mii, you're a popular gal.

Mii: I'm not trying to be!

Eins: Oh, yeah. And, we may also take one of you keyblade masters, as well.

Riku: What?! What do you want with the keyblade?!

Drei: Bet those Feydooms would come in pretty handy, too.

Neito: I don't know who you think you are, but don't you dare mess with them.

Lindow: Man, this is startin' to get complicated.

Vashyron: I say we beat 'em up and try to get some info out of 'em!

Nick: Right. I don't care what they came here for, but they're not getting a thing!

**The group then begin to battle the Belanos brothers. After defeating both of them…**

Eins: Our work is done here, Drei! The boundary lines are broken down enough!

Drei: Huh? C'mon, we ain't finished here yet!

Eins: Sure we are. Look at this, man! Real and manmade worlds, all mashed together!

Drei: I was itchin' for more of a fight, but *sigh* whatever.

**The two of them left, but left the group puzzled…**

Erica: What were those beastmen doing here?

Pai: So those were the guys who stole that stone from your mansion?

Mii: Yes! I'd never forget them!

Alisa: Are they part of some kind of group?

Tron: With all the troops they brought in it has to be a pretty big one.

Frank: Ouma, maybe? You know, the group of monsters that fox-girl mentioned?

Nick: I hope not!

Kogoro: That pair had some Kamaitachi from Ouma with them over at the mansion. (That, and they wanted to kidnap Mii and the keyblade masters, apparently. But what for?)

Reiji: Well, I've never seen them before. We'll have to investigate this.

**The group then began to exchange info after all the monsters had disappeared…**

Kogoro: Okay. So that's the sum total of everyone's info, right?

Ken: We're in a video-game world, huh? No wonder none of this seems real.

Ryu: And now people from all these different eras are being thrown together.

Zephyr: What a pain. How are we supposed to unravel all of this?

Soma: We can't leave Fenrir unattended to forever, you know.

Lindow: I'm probably marked down as MIA by now, yet again.

Hsien-Ko: MIA?

Vashyron: Missing In Action. Disappeared in the midst of battle, in other words.

Chun-Li: Speaking of MIA, where are the people we were with aboard the Bermuda?

Nick: Right. We still don't know where they are.

Morrigan: Hard to say, from here.

Mii: Either way, we still have a lot left to accomplish!

Akira: True. Ryu and Ken are all right. That just leaves Jin and the others.

Bahn: Don't forget about my bud, too. I still haven't seen him at all.

Riku: Matthew's still missing, too. He went looking for Nick earlier, but now he's nowhere to be seen.

Neito: We can't let them use these Feydooms for their evil schemes.

BlackRose: I know you all want to go home, but what about us, huh? If we can't logout, we're gonna be stuck here forever, too!

Kite: Aura! Aura, if you're watching us, please, show yourself!

?: Kite… Kite… BlackRose…

Mii: Ahhhh! W-What's that? Some kinda ghost?!

Kite: Aura? Aura!

**Then, Aura appeared nearby…**

Aura: … Thank heavens you're all safe.

Kite: Aura, do you have any idea what's going on in The World?

BlackRose: We can't logout, and now people from the real world are stumbling in here.

Aura: From the real world? Via Real Digitalization?

Kogoro: Hold it there. Before we bust out the lingo, can you tell me who you are?

BlackRose: Oh, yeah. Ummm, so this is Aura. Basically, she's—uh, kind of a god around here.

Kite: She's the AI at the core of the system that runs The World.

Nick: So, god's kind of an understatement?

Aura: I am only a part of The World's management system. Kite, tell me: what is this noise I feel? Like the "waves" from before? I—I'm scared of them.

BlackRose: Wait a second! Come on, you need to be stronger than that!

Kite: Noise? Was that what Neito was talking about?

Neneko: The mystery's solved, it is! Those scary things are Feydooms, really! They're scary, evil bad guys, really. …

Neito: Ahem, excuse me. Let me explain everything to Aura, Kite.

Aura: Feydooms?

**Neito then explains to Aura about what's happening whilst on their way to a mysterious portal…**

Aura: Now I understand. I want to return all of you to your own realms. The World is currently in a very unstable state. But I will log everyone out via an external server and return you to reality.

Kite: An external server?

Aura: Our server in Ginza is currently the one that is most stable.

BlackRose: All right. Thanks a lot, Aura. Well, guess we'll be logging out. See you guys around.

Kite: We can't do much besides cheer you on, but I hope you make it home okay.

Gemini: Thanks for all the help, y'all! Adios!

Xiaomu: Hard to believe that guy's just a teenager. He's way more mature than I am.

Leanne: Learning a lesson or two from him, maybe?

Mii: Yeah, well, off to Ginza, I guess! Aura, anytime you're ready!

Aura: Right. Goodbye. Transport!

**Aura then transports the group to Ginza. But, what could the Belanos brothers want with Mii and the keyblade? To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 9 Justice Over Evil

**In the mysterious cavern, Due announces an interesting bit of information…**

Drei: Lady Due! You're going to handle this yourself?

Due: I figured it would be a good change of pace. Besides, if your story is true, this is getting quite interesting.

Ciseaux: Ussa-sa-sa-sa-sa!

Eins: You sure about everything you told us, Ciseaux?

Ciseaux: But of course! I have no reason to lie. I saw it with my own eyes!

Due: Very well. Off we go, then!

**Whilst, in Ginza, the first half of our group appear from The World…**

Ryu: We're back in the real world now. I can feel the difference.

Sora: Me and Riku are back in our normal outfits, so, yeah, we're okay.

Reiji: True enough. So, this is Ginza, huh?

Kite: T-The real world?! In that case, why are we here?

BlackRose: We're still in our PC bodies! What happened to my real one?!

Xiaomu: I dunno. Aura's an AI; maybe this is just how she gets her giggles.

Alisa: I don't think she would mess around with this sort of thing, Xiaomu.

Zephyr: I think we got other people to worry about here, too.

Leanne: Yeah. Something's up. Where's everyone else?

Riku: Hmm, maybe there's some transporting malfunctions.

**Then, the other half of our group appear at a different place…**

Frank: This is Japan, huh? Are we in Ginza?

Nick: Well, I'm not in my Grid clothes so I should imagine that we're in the real world.

Kogoro: It seems like Japan to me, but this city looks awfully old-fashioned.

Erica: Ahhh! Is that…! It is! That's the Imperial Theatre!

Gemini: Yeah, the headquarters of the Imperial Assault Force! The real McCoy!

Chun-Li: What?! So we've been sent to the 1920s with both of you?!

Cloud: And this is your base? Not too shabby.

Morrigan: Oh, Aura, you mischievous AI, you…

Mii: This isn't just a prank! Now we're going back and forth in time, too.

Akira: Hang on. We got trouble here.

**On the other side of the defensive barrier, a horde of monsters are trying to destroy it…**

Pai: W-What the?! Look at all of those monsters!

Erica: Those are our foes, the Kouma! I thought they had been wiped out.

Hsien-Ko: The rest of the gang's on the other side! Ooh, this isn't good at all!

Ken: Well, looks like we're stranded. Wanna try fighting our way through?

Soma: Yep. Slash 'n run. The way I always do it.

Reiji: Wait! What's that?! A rift in space?!

**Then on, Kogoro and Mii's side of the barrier, Due and creatures from Oros Phlox appear…**

Due: I'm surprised to see you jump from that computer world to here.

Kogoro: …?!

Mii: Who're you?! That ring behind you! Are you?

Due: You've met the Belanos brothers, I understand. You guessed it. My name is Due. Due Flabellum of Oros Phlox.

Kogoro: Oh, great. I wish I could go home.

Mii: Go home if you want! I don't care! We're apparently in Japan, after all.

Due: Even now, there is a power in the world. The power to cross over boundaries.

Kogoro: Oros Phlox…

Nick: At least, we know that the Belanos brothers aren't working with that other lady's group. And for that, I'm happy.

Kogoro: You're messing with the boundaries between worlds for some evil scheme.

Due: You got it, more or less. Not that you're able to do much of anything about it.

Kogoro: My ancestors in the Tenzai family fought against villains like you. You think I'm not worthy of that name?

Mii: Yeah, you better not underestimate Kogoro too much.

Due: I see. Not too bad-looking a man. Guarding that girl, are you?

Mii: Yep! He's my bodyguard and personal tutor!

Due: So we'll need to deal with him before we can take you away, eh? Hee hee hee. It's settled, then.

Mii: Take me away?

Due: And also, it may be helpful if you come as well.

Nick: What?! Great, now I've got two ladies after me. If you or that other lady try to get me, you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich you're never going to forget!

Chun-Li: Oros Phlox… At least we have a name now. What are you trying to do?

Kogoro: First that rift in Roppongi, and then The World.

Akira: And now here. Everything we've gone through. Are you behind it?!

Due: Not "behind" it, exactly. We are very keen observers, however.

Frank: Observers? Who are you, anyway?

Hsien-Ko: Not human, I can tell that much.

Due: We were born from ones who seek to merge all together…you could say.

Morrigan: Merge…all together?

Due: Oh, it's nothing to worry about. You'll see soon enough.

Gemini: What's all this "boundary" stuff you're talkin' about?

Due: Just as it means. The boundary lines between worlds, and eras. All of time and space runs on the same axis, divided into little compartments… You could say.

Pai: I don't follow you all the way, but you're all the way, but you're up to something, I know.

Kogoro: I want to hear more about this…even if I have to beat it out of you.

Due: Ooh, scary. Why don't you try? I'll be happy to spar against you.

Zephyr: Hey! What's going on over there?!

BlackRose: We're pretty much swamped by monsters over here!

Kogoro: Everyone okay over there? Good. We're kinda busy with a special guest here.

Tifa: And you can expect she's going to get beaten up pretty badly.

Ryu: Can we do something to get this wall down?

Erica: Not from outside. You have to be in the command room to lower the barricade!

Kite: I'm guessing the wall's there to keep monsters from invading that building…

Leanne: They aren't about to lower it with all these bad guys lurking around now.

Reiji: Guess we'll just have to cull their numbers a bit.

Due: A "special guest," hmm? I'm very honoured. But I don't think all the actors have arrived quite yet.

Mii: All right, all right, enough foreshadowing. Just stay where you are, okay?

**The group then begin to battle all the enemies. After a while of fighting…**

?: Not so fast!

Erica: Ah! That voice!

**The barricade then lowers and two people come out from the Imperial Theatre…**

Ichiro: The Imperial Assault Force is here!

Erica: I knew it! There's Sakura and Ogami! Hey, Mr. Ogami!

Gemini: Is that Commander Ichiro Ogami? Shinjiro's uncle?

Sakura: What? Not just Kouma, but Erica, too?! And…

Ichiro: Gemini, from the New York Star Division?!

**But then, a group of Kouma appear with a lady…**

?: Hee hee. Hee hee hee. Long time no see, Ichiro Ogami. Or should I just call you Ogami? Hee hee.

Gemini: W-Who's that?! You know 'er, Ichiro?

Sakura: No! Wh-why is this happening?!

Ichiro: Ayame! It can't be! You…you were!

Aya-me: Didn't I tell you before? The "Ayame" you know is long dead. I am the Kouma "Aya-me"! The strongest of Kouma, born under the red moon!

Erica: Is that Ayame Fujieda?

Ichiro: But this is crazy! You were killed no less than twice!

Aya-me: Well, you never know what will happen in this world. Hee hee.

Ichiro: … I know what I must do.

Sakura: But, Ogami!

Ichiro: Sakura, this has to be done. We smite evil, and pave the way for justice. That is the Imperial Assault Force!

Due: My, how brave. Try not to have too much fun with this, Aya-me.

Aya-me: I won't, assuming I can hold myself back. Hee hee hee.

Morrigan: She's from the Makai – the demon realm. She's not gonna go down easy.

Aya-me: You can hold your own against the Kouma. I had best hold nothing back.

Frank: Heh. Yeah. You sure ain't.

Vashyron: If she's serious about letting loose with those bunker busters…!

Nick: Great (!) Another lady that has absolutely no fashion sense. I'm not going to sleep well tonight.

Mii: Something tells me you three aren't completely focused here.

Hsien-Ko: Aya-me… She's definitely a demon. But I wonder what her story is.

Sakura: She is our enemy. One that I thought we had defeated.

Ryu: And now she's back?

Erica: Perhaps this has to do with the beastmen returning to Paris, as well.

Ichiro: What?! Paris is in trouble, too?!

Gemini: Yeah, uh, we were fighting this rabbit beast who called himself Ciseaux.

Sakura: Ciseaux?! But we beat him in battle at the Eiffel Tower!

Soma: No, she's right. That was definitely one bad bunny we were up against.

Ichiro: Erica, who are these people?

Erica: It's a long story. You see, last month, Gemini and I were to meet up in Paris, and…

Leanne: Erica! Later, okay?!

Kogoro: We, uh, come from a faraway land. One that's kind of like Japan. We ran into Erica and Gemini during our travels, and they helped us out in battle.

Sakura: Really, Gemini?

Gemini: Yep! They're all great folks, so don't be afraid to trust 'em!

Ichiro: … All right. We'll work in tandem in this fight.

Sakura: Good idea. We may need all available resources to deal with Oros Phlox.

Akira: Thanks for your quick decision, Commander.

Ichiro: Right. Time to sweep up the Kouma in front of our Imperial Theatre!

Aya-me: Here we go, Ogami.

Ichiro: I didn't ask for this, but it must be done!

Sakura: Ogami…

**The group, now with Ichiro and Sakura, begin to battle Aya-me. But, after defeating Due…**

Due: Hmm. Now I think I see why the Belanos brothers had so much trouble. Well, the more power, the better, of course. This'll be exciting to watch.

Mii: Ugh! Just tell us what you know already!

**Then, Due left. And, after defeating Aya-me…**

Aya-me: Well, good enough for now, I suppose. I'm not used to this body yet.

Ichiro: Ayame! A-Are you really not Ayame?!

Aya-me: Don't make me repeat myself, Ichiro Ogami. I am Aya-me. I am a Kouma reborn for the sake of a new, demon-laden world. We will meet again. This battle has only begun.

Sakura: Ayame!

**Aya-me then left. After all the fighting, our group explains to Ichiro and Sakura what happened…**

Ichiro: So you've all come here from different times and different worlds?

Sakura: That would explain all the strange powers and weapons you have.

Lindow: It was really all by accident more than anything else, though.

Chun-Li: This whole thing is starting to get really out of hand.

Sakura: Perhaps this is why Ayame-er, the Kouma Aya-me was resurrected.

Tron: It's pretty clear the two facts are related, at least.

Servbot: I agree, Miss Tron!

Riku: Well, it's one way of seeing things.

Cloud: But, we still have stuff to take care of.

Kogoro: And whatever's going on, Oros Phlox is at the center of it.

Mii: I don't know what they want, but they're up to something.

Kite: Well, even if we wanted to pursue them, how would we do that?

Zephyr: We can't even get back to our own worlds, much less theirs.

Ken: Yeah, only Erica and Gemini's in the right place, huh?

Gemini: Guess luck's on our side today!

Erica: I'm just happy I had a chance to help you in battle, Mr. Ogami!

Ichiro: Thanks, Erica. You're always a huge help to the entire force.

Erica: Oh, no, I-I'd always be willing to help you out, Mr. Ogami.

Sakura: …

Nick: Okay, was that really necessary?

Sora: I think you've got the wrong end of the stick, Nick.

Sakura: Well! Good for you, Ichiro! Ha ha ha!

Gemini: Oh, lordy, Ichiro sure has it tough around here, huh?

Pai: Hey, uh, if I could cut in between here… What are we gonna do next?

Ichiro: We owe you one for helping us. I'm willing to devote all my resources to this.

Reiji: Great to hear. Thank you very much, Commander.

BlackRose: Y'know, for a commander, he dresses an awful lot like some office flack.

Ichiro: Hmm? Oh, this outfit's for my day job. I work as a ticket taker.

Neneko: A ticket taker, huh? Perplexing, it is.

Xiaomu: That's the guy who tears your ticket once you go in the theatre, girl.

Alisa: Huh? That's, uh, commander-level work?

Ichiro: Well, it's kind of a post I've been assigned to since I was sent here.

Sakura: Some of our most ardent fans come here just to see Ichiro in action!

Bahn: Helluva commander, there.

Ichiro: Anyway, let's all go inside this theatre and talk this over. No tickets necessary. Kind of an emergency, after all.

**The whole group go inside to work on their next move. To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 10 The King of Iron Fist

**In a mysterious part of the demon realm, Jedah Dohma instructs Lord Raptor on what his role in this is…**

Jedah: So, Raptor. I trust you fully understand your role here?

Lord Raptor: Hah! You bet I do! Don't have to tell me twice! Just find you some good souls and catch 'em for you. Right?

Jedah: Not quite. Just knowing their location will be sufficient. Understand?

Lord Raptor: (Yeah, whatever. You just keep pretendin' you're boss. Enjoy it while it lasts!)

**But just then, they were joined by Riemsianne…**

Riemsianne: So this is the place.

Jedah: Welcome. I hope you now realize the full extent of my powers.

Riemsianne: I would advise you to pay proper respect to the current La Vaes, Jedah.

Jedah: Ah, yes. Forgive me. Would I be able to ask you a favour?

Riemsianne: What?

Jedah: I'd like to borrow your forces. Strength in numbers will be key in this battle.

Riemsianne: A bold request, but one I am willing to grant you this time.

Jedah: Very good. In that case, Raptor, I wish you the best of luck.

Lord Raptor: Feh.

**Lord Raptor then left to do the job Jedah had instructed him to…**

Riemsianne: I had best go myself. I have found a very curious location recently.

Jedah: If I could give you a word of advice: Do not underestimate that realm.

Riemsianne: Hmph.

**Riemsianne left, leaving Jedah on his own…**

Jedah: Right. I suppose time will take care of the rest. Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha hah!

**Whilst Jedah was busy scheming, back in the human world, at the Devil May Cry office, Dante and Matthew had been given job information from an old friend of Dante's…**

Dante: Coma victims and missing people? There ain't any other jobs I can do, Lady?

Lady: You aren't in a position to be choosy, Dante. You still owe me money, you know.

Dante: Guess it'll take more than a few treasure chests to be even with you, huh?

Lady: What was that?

Dante: Oh, nothing. So why are you telling me about missing people? Isn't that private detective work?

Lady: I mean they're literally disappearing, right off the street, everywhere.

Dante: Matthew, you've got a couple of people missing, don't you?

Matthew: Yeah. My, brother, Nick, and my best friend, Sora.

Mog: Yeah. Matthew had kupo try and find them! But, kupo was unsuccessful.

Lady: Some witnesses reported seeing weird monsters lurking nearby them.

Dante: Devils, you think? Where're we talkin' about?

Lady: Japan only, so far. And need I remind you… We just had a report about a path that allegedly runs into the demon world. I thought I'd check it out, and I'd like you to join me.

Dante: Well, all right. You got it. Matthew, want to come along as well?

Matthew: Huh?

Dante: You got your own pals missing, right? If you wanna find 'em, you might wanna come along.

Matthew: Okay. Let's get going. Mog, you as well.

Mog: Sure thing, kupo!

**Dante, Lady and Matthew then went to investigate what happened. Meanwhile, at Demitri's castle, he was being troubled at what was going on…**

Demitri: All this noise tonight… I was hoping for a much quitter evening. … You. The human over there.

Heihachi: Mmm! This dinner is just magnificent! What? Don't mind me. Just keep on muttering to yourself over there.

**Then, Dante and Matthew entered to see Demitri…**

Dante: Yo. Is Demitri around? I'm looking for someone. Mmm? Hey, that smells pretty good. Any pizza in that spread? By the way, Matthew, what's with the strange costume?

Matthew: Whoa! It's like I'm back in Halloween Town!

Demitri: Enough of this nonsense. Do you humans realize that this is my castle?

Heihachi: Well, I'm hungry! I went all the way to the demon world to look for someone!

Demitri: (Hmm? Have I seen this man before?)

Dante: That's funny. I heard there was a road to the demon world over in Akihabara. So we went to check it out, but my partner disappeared somewhere along the line. You know her, Demitri? Her name's Lady. White shirt, eternally angry expression.

Demitri: I don't.

Matthew: Well, have you seen any other keyblade wielders? My friends or my brother?

Demitri: I haven't seen any of them, either. Go away already. I'm busy. If you continue to disturb my peace and quiet tonight…

**However, just then, our group of heroes came…**

Ichiro: So here's the lobby. If I could just have everyone wait here for now… Wait. Huh?

Kite: This's the Imperial Theatre? Pretty Western-style, huh?

Neneko: Kinda creepier than I woulda thought, you know. Really.

Erica: Did you remodel the theatre, by any chance?

Sakura: Oh, my! It's like the lobby's become an enormous stage.

Morrigan: I remember this place. The dimness and the gaudiness, too.

Demitri: …Morrigan.

Mii: Wow! Look at that goofy muscleman!

Xiaomu: Why is Demitri's castle set up inside the theatre?!

Soma: Demitri? Who's that?

Morrigan: Demitri Maximoff. He's a vampire.

BlackRose: A v-vampire?! Wow, I've never seen one outside video games!

Reiji: Well, you know, non-humans aren't such a rare sight these days.

Pai: I think you say that just because you fight against them for Shinra so often.

Dante: Shinra? The Devil Hunter group in Japan, huh? You being hunted, Demitri?

Alisa: Who's that guy in the red jacket?

Hsien-Ko: Oooh! Dante, the Devil Hunter!

Morrigan: Hee hee. Glad to see you paid Devil May Cry a visit, Demi.

Demitri: I didn't ask for your help, Morrigan. Why are you here? And why did you bring all these strangers to me?

Gemini: Well, we ain't here on purpose! We thought we were visiting a theater!

Lindow: I guess the entrances must be connected to each other somehow.

Riku: Well, at least there are a couple of familiar faces here.

Matthew: Sora, Riku! Good thing you're both you're alright! Nick. You're not going to be okay.

Nick: Ow! Matthew, you have no idea how much I've missed you doing that!

Zephyr: So, why do you do that?

Matthew: Nick gets distracted a lot of the time. So I whack him to get him to focus.

Leanne: Hey, can I try?

Matthew: Go ahead.

Nick: Ow. Can you please don't hitting me? I'm not fond of being continuously whacked by my brother. I don't want you to start doing it too.

Zephyr: Right. There's no point in hitting him as well, Leanne.

Nick: Thank you, Zephyr.

Cloud: Hey, Matthew.

Tifa: It's good to see you again!

Matthew: Cloud and Tifa?! Well, it is good to see again, too.

Sora: Wait. What happened to our clothes?

Nick: It's like we're back in Halloween Town.

Dante: So, those guys are you're friends, Matthew?

Matthew: Yeah. That's my best friend, Sora, my friend, Riku, and my brother, Nick.

Demitri: The four legendary keyblade wielders. The key of pure light, the walker of the dawn, the soldier of light and the warrior of the heartless.

Nick: I'm not fond of what I'm called.

Sora: You know who we are?

Dante: Yeah. In the demon world, you guys are black-listed.

Riku: That's not good.

Dante: The missing people Lady mentioned. Did they fall for the same trick as you guys?

Pai: I don't know, but we've got a few missing people of our own to deal with.

Dante: Well, care to hire the Devil May Cry agency? I work for cheap.

Neneko: Oooh, can we, really?

Dante: Sure. Sounds like we're both on the same case anyway.

Kogoro: Well, good. Hope we can be of help.

Mii: Yeah, hopefully we'll make some actual progress for a change.

Heihachi: Heavens, all of this racket! A man's trying to enjoy some dinner here!

Frank: Oh, is that you? Heihachi Mishima? I haven't seen you since the Bermuda.

Akira: Heihachi? Really? I thought you were a lot older than that.

Ken: Yeah, no way he's that young! If that's a disguise, it's a pretty lame one!

Ryu: No. You feel his spirit? If this isn't Heihachi's, whose would it be?

Heihachi: Ugh, do I have to go over this again? Hey, lady, you give 'em the story.

Chun-Li: Yes, um, apparently he found some new drug that's restored his youth.

Leanne: R-Restored his youth?!

Vashyron: Pretty crazy, if that's true. They should market that stuff!

Chun-Li: Absolutely not! That drug sounds dangerous, and I—er, the ICPO should confiscate it!

Reiji: But why is Heihachi himself here in the demon world?

Heihachi: Oh, just looking for a certain someone. But now that everyone's here, I'd say it's time we get this started.

**But then, a group of zombies, followed by Lord Raptor, crash through the window…**

Lord Raptor: Yah haahhhhh! You ready to rock, you freakin' vampire?!

Demitri: Lord Raptor! And those ghosts and goblins with you… I know them.

Lord Raptor: Ooooo, my babe's here, too! Yaaahoooooo!

Hsien-Ko: Demitri, couldn't you have, like, locked the door or something?

Vashyron: That wouldn't do much if they're gonna bust through the windows.

**Then, another group of demons appeared…**

Dante: And these guys… I saw 'em at that magic circle a bit ago, I think. Henchman from that devil queen. She came from some other demon world.

Tron: Some other demon world? You mean there are others connected to here?

Dante: Yeah. And they're trying to make this one their party zone…without permission.

Heihachi: You've got it. Lot of interesting things happening in this world, no? The perfect opportunity for me to gain more power, too.

Bahn: Yo! Mishima! What're you goin' on about?!

Heihachi: Nothing you need to know about. I have my own goals in all of this. Lord Raptor. I trust you haven't forgotten your promise.

Lord Raptor: Hell no, man! I'm ready 'n willing to tell you where "he" is!

Heihachi: Great. Now, heh heh. Care to have some fun?

Ryu: So Heihachi brought all of these monsters in with him?

Demitri: Ridiculous. You don't realize what you've gotten yourself into.

Heihachi: Of course I do! And I also know that I am Heihachi Mishima himself!

Ken: He's right. Only Jin's grandfather would act so brazen and ruthless.

Dante: Man, what a crazy party this is. Mind if I have the first dance?

**The group, now with Dante & Demitri and Matthew, begin to fight the enemies. However, after a while of fighting, Jedah Dohma and a group of devils appear…**

Jedah: …

Morrigan: Jedah Dohma. What's the head of the Dohma clan doing around here?

Dante: You're the High Noble, Jedah Dohma?

Jedah: This strong force I feel… Are you Dante? The forgotten child of the Legendary Dark Knight and traitor Sparda?

Dante: …

Demitri: From the perspective of the demon world, at least.

Jedah: Sparda concerned himself far too much with the human world. But not me. I seek the salvation of all souls, from every world. Hopefully, you see how much wiser this makes me than your father, yes?

Dante: Oh, I know. I know how screwed in the head you are, that is.

Demitri: I will be the one to unite the Makai world and the human world, someday. "Salvation" is not a part of that plan.

Jedah: Such a fool. And as I now realize, foolishness is a sin. All sinners must be punished. Do you have any final words?

Dante: Sure, I got something. I hate people who talk more than I do. Got it?

Mii: Uh, so who's this guy? He looks like someone important.

Demitri: The return of the High Noble.

Sakura: I sense a great danger within this man.

Jedah: Danger? Oh, hardly. Didn't you hear me? I offer salvation to all living things.

Zephyr: Seems legit. …No, but really, what's your goal?

Jedah: it is too hard to explain, and doing so would achieve nothing for me.

Kogoro: So you don't care about what the people you're "saving" think, huh?

Morrigan: Jedah, you're just going to ignore anyone who stand against you, aren't you?

Jedah: …

Morrigan: If you don't think I could see that right off, you're wrong.

Jedah: No. I see I'm right after all. Explaining things to you is pointless.

Dante: One thing's for sure: This guy's a lunatic. No wonder that girl with the helmet was worried about you, huh?

Jedah: …

Lord Raptor: (Salvation? Feh.)

Heihachi: Looks like talking isn't achieving anything here. In which case…

**The group now begin to battle Jedah. After defeating Heihachi, though…**

Heihachi: Heh heh heh. Interesting. I think it's plain what I need to do now. Now I just have to check up on a few more things.

**Heihachi supposedly leaves. And, after defeating Lord Raptor…**

Lord Raptor: Gah! Forget it! Better to run 'n fight another day!

**Lord Raptor flees. Finally, the group defeats Jedah and surrounds him…**

Jedah: I see. This is more than I imagined. It is a new extreme, an apex to reach. And soon, it will all be mixed together. I do look forward to the moment when we reach our next extreme.

**Jedah then leaves, puzzling most of the group…**

Soma: Ugh. I don't get what any of those guys were talking about.

Lindow: Maybe not, but they were tough. That strength is no joke.

Zephyr: I'm concerned about him, but what should we do with ourselves, I wonder?

Dante: Well, it's easy to get back to the human world from here, at least.

Erica: What? Really, Dante?

Dante: There's a dimensional rift connecting the demon world with Akihabara in Japan. That's how me and Matthew got here in the first place.

Kite: Please, tell me how to get there! I need to get back to the real world!

Bahn: Yeah. Best to get back to square one if you're totally lost, like I am.

Dante: Fine by me. I better join you guys in Japan anyway. Lady might be waiting for me over there, for all I know. What about you, Demitri?

Demitri: I'll join you. It's no mistake. You're all involved in this conflict in the Makai world.

Nick: Matthew, you coming too?

Matthew: What kind of a question is that, Nick?! Of course I'm helping! Something's going on with the worlds, so it's our job to fix what's going on.

Mog: Kupo will do his best too!

Kogoro: Well, perfect. Now we've got even more people on our side.

Reiji: True, but it sounds like this situation's even more out of control now.

Leanne: Well, it's not like we can just give up.

Alisa: Besides, it's better we're all together instead of separated from each other.

Tron: We can worry about this stuff later! Let's just go back for now.

Mii: Right! Off to Japan!

**However, Heihachi appeared again with a request…**

Heihachi: I'm coming along.

Frank: Heihachi! Weren't you just running away from us?

Heihachi: Well, I have an idiot son who's gotten himself lost in the demon world. And now an idiot grandson who's disappeared without a trace in Japan.

Akira: You mean Jin Kazama? How did you know about that?

Heihachi: Come on, son. I have feelers out worldwide. I was hoping I could find him more quickly, but it's proving rather difficult. So, I figure it'd be faster to just follow you and see where the trail leads. Don't worry about me. I'm just doing what I want here. Ha ha hah!

Nick: This guy intrigues me more and more, but I can sense the darkness inside him so I don't think we can trust him.

Riku: Right. He did just try to kill us, after all.

Gemini: Boy, that's one tough hombre.

Xiaomu: The word "subtle" isn't in your dictionary, is it?

Chun-Li: Well, better to have him with us than not. …I should keep an eye on that drug, too.

Heihachi: Do whatever you like. Don't let me stop you. So, we were going to Japan, right? Lead the way, Dante.

BlackRose: Hey! Who elected you?

Dante: Sheesh. This way.

**The group begin to head off to Akihabara to find their missing comrades. To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 11 Across Infinite Time

**In a mysterious control room, a man seems to be talking with Juri…**

?: Juri. Why did you not answer my call immediately?

Juri: Seth, I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by working with J6. But if you keep me bored, I might start to lash out on my own. You follow me?

Seth: In that case, I have a rather engaging mission for you. Take this woman and Dural with you. Travel with them back to Japan.

?: …

Juri: Who's this girl, huh? She's not human?

Seth: She is an android from Dr. Bosconovitch's laboratory.

Juri: Bosconovitch. The crazy old weapons designer from Mishima Zaibatsu? Hang on, Seth. If this is Mishima property…

Seth: Yes. She will be helpful in tracking down Jin Kazama, current head of Mishima. That, and ridding us of the meddlesome former head.

Juri: Heihachi Mishima, huh? You're right. That does sound engaging.

Seth: We have word that Heihachi has been spotted in the Japanese town of Akihabara. A dimensional rift opened up in that neighbourhood recently. He's there. We have readjusted Dural for you. Collect more battle data for him as you go.

Juri: So you want me to track Heihachi and Jin down, then rub 'em out, huh?

Seth: Capture Jin alive. His body is powerful, in a different way from Ryu's.

Juri: Different from your fake body, huh? Why, Seth, don't tell me you're jealous?

Seth: What?

Juri: Ha ha ha! Well, see ya later. Don't stay up for me.

V-Dural: …

?: …

Juri: Don't just stand there, you guys! Let's go.

Seth: …

Saya: My, you've got some very scary people working for you.

Seth: They have a secure route to Akihabara, right? I don't want to cause a public scene here.

Saya: But of course. I have my best people on the job.

Seth: You said you work for "Ouma". Tell me, what's your group's goal here?

Saya: To envelop the world in chaos, of course. Didn't I mention that?

**In Akihabara, our group of heroes appear…**

Leanne: Well, we're here. So where's "here"?

Xiaomu: Ooh! No doubt about it, this is Akihabara!

Bahn: Whew. 'Bout time I made it back to good ol' home sweet home.

Mii: Oh, Bahn. Try to think about all our friends who aren't back home yet, huh?

Soma: Don't worry about it. Now I guess we're just back at the starting line, huh?

Lindow: Funny seeing all these buildings without any holes in them.

Kite: Good to be back in Japan, though I guess I'm not exactly "back," really.

BlackRose: Yeah. I wanna go back home and find out what's going on with my body.

Nick: Speaking of bodies, we're back in our normal clothes.

Matthew: How you got from bodies to clothes is what I'd like to know.

Sakura: So this is the Japan of a future age. I don't see anyone nearby.

Reiji: Yeah. Akihabara's closed to the public for the time being. It'll reopen once we wrap up our investigation into these "rifts".

Morrigan: Can't just let people blunder into a portal to the Makai realm, I suppose.

Xiaomu: Aw, so it's the same as Shibuya? Where can a girl have some fun in this city?

Zephyr: Some fun, huh? Well, is that some kind of theme park ride down there?

Ken: Hmm? Whadaya mean?

Hsien-Ko: W-What's that?!

Ichiro: One of the commonplace wonders of the future!

Kogoro: No, trust me, this is weird. What is this thing, anyway?

Riku: Whatever it is, I doubt it's any good.

Dante: This wasn't here when I travelled to the demon world last time.

Reiji: Is that… a Cross Gate?! A cross-dimensional gate, just like the one in the Endless Frontier!

Gemini: The Endless Frontier? What kinda world's that?

Xiaomu: It's an alien land, one where all worlds, people, and even eras intermingle.

Sora: Wow, sounds amazing!

Erica: Not that I understand any of that, but ooh, it sounds so fascinating!

Neneko: There are lots of mysterious we must solve, you know.

Tron: Let's jump in and check it out. Maybe this is our ticket out of this mess!

**But then, a horde of monsters appeared…**

Demitri: Hmmm? These monsters…

Reiji: Minions from Ouma! I should've known they were involved in this.

Nick: I just hope that their boss isn't around.

Xiaomu: I see some familiar creatures from the Endless Frontier, too.

Alisa: They're swarming in through that gate?!

Kogoro: Man, what's been going on while we were dimension-hopping, I wonder?

Mii: We better hurry before something even scarier jumps out of there!

**The group begins to battle the enemies. But after a while of battling, androids appeared from the cross gate…**

Kite: The gate's open?!

Leanne: And look at all of the robots coming out!

Ryu: That's not all. Someone's over there.

Ichiro: Ngh. There's too much happening all at once!

**Also, Juri, Dural and a strange girl appeared…**

Juri: Oh, come on! I thought this town had been closed off to the public! This is way too crowded for my taste! And some of these guys I haven't seen in a long while.

Ryu: You! The agent from S.I.N.!

Akira: And there's Dural, too. But, who's that girl?

?: …

Nick: She doesn't look too troublesome. To me, she looks kinda cute.

Tifa: I don't think I'll ever understand your taste in women, Nick.

Matthew: I don't think anyone will, Tifa.

Chun-Li: Juri! What are you here for?

Juri: Ah, quit your yapping. What the hell's it matter to you, huh?!

?: Um, Juri? Could I speak for a moment?

Juri: What? We're busy here!

?: There's something I wanted to ask all of these people…um… Do any of you know where Jin Kazama is?

Heihachi: Jin? Hey, who are you, woman?!

Alisa (android): My name is Alisa. Alisa Bosconovitch.

Heihachi: Bosconovitch, you said? Hmm, that old coot's girl, huh? It's safe to assume you aren't human, I suppose?

Alisa (android): Huh? How did you know that? My head is a bomb and I can send my arms flying off my body. Ahem. In other words, I'm a battle android. My mission is to track down Jin Kazama, current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and eliminate Heihachi Mishima.

Pai: An android weapon? Like Dural, then? If Juri's got two androids with her…

Juri: Hey! You bucket of gears! Don't go blabbing to the enemy like that!

Heihachi: Ho ho! How interesting! Care if I help you with "eliminating" him? You might find I'll save you a lot of searching time. Ha ha ha ha!

Akira: Hey! Mishima! What're you…

Matthew: Whoa, this guy is more reckless than Nick! And that's saying much.

Nick: Shut it!

Juri: Mmmm? You're Mishima?

Alisa (android): I've already checked my data library. This man's age and looks do not match Heihachi or Kazuya Mishima. However, we must capture and interrogate him for our investigation!

**With more enemies, the group continues to battle. After a while of battling…**

Servbot: I am detecting a possible new rift in space!

Morrigan: The gate's opening. I can feel the demonic force of another world.

**Then, more androids appeared from the gate…**

Reiji: These guys look familiar, too. The Endless Frontier must be beyond the gate.

**And then, a big black robot appeared alongside a couple more robots…**

?: …

Hsien-Ko: Wow! Look at that shiny black robot!

Cloud: It looks similar to the Eidolons Lightning uses.

Xiaomu: A Gespent? Wait! That's the Phantom!

Kogoro: Never thought I'd see this in Akihabara, of all places.

?: What? This is Akihabara?!

?: In other words, we're in Reiji's world now. Guess we brought the Cross Gate along with us, too.

?: This is pretty scary, but I guess there's no time for chat, huh, Haken?

**And then, appearing from the Cross Gate, were Haken and Kaguya…**

Juri: Ehhh? Who the hell're you?

Reiji: Haken! And Princess Kaguya too, huh?

Haken: Yo, Reiji. Glad to see you again.

Kaguya: I can't believe we're getting to meet again!

Vashyron: Yow!

Mii: Yow is right.

Nick: Matthew, this time I want you to hit me.

Matthew: Okay. Leanne, want to join in?

Leanne: Sure. Is that okay with you, Nick?

Nick: Sure, go ahead. Owwwwww! Thank you!

Zephyr: I don't get what the point of you doing that is, Leanne.

Frank: Princess…? Mind giving me a few more details, ma'am?

Kaguya: Um…my name's Kaguya Nanbu, princess of Kagura Amahara. I come from the world of the Endless Frontier…and something's going wrong. These strange visitors suddenly showed up from another world… And now we're being overrun by new and unfamiliar monsters! Um, could I… Could I ask what you're doing?

Frank: …

Xiaomu: You could at least ask for permission, you weirdo.

Alisa: And wipe that smirk off your face.

Ken: Sounds like that sexy princess' tale isn't too different from ours.

Vashyron: So, what's Ms. Bunker Buster and her cowboy doing in this world?

Haken: I'm chasing the Phantom, that Personal Trooper over there.

Phantom: …

Erica: That steam beast is your enemy?!

Haken: It used to be one of our support units, but it's gone rogue. I'm sorry, but would you mind helping us subdue it?

Juri: Sure thing, man. I'll take that robot and put him in my force!

Kaguya: Um. Is it safe to assume that you're the villain here?

Haken: Looks like it, that's for sure. We'll see, though.

Chun-Li: She's evil on the inside, too, trust me. But what about you guys?

Haken: No worries there, muscle lady. We're on the good guys' side.

Dante: That's his story. Think we can trust them?

Reiji: Yeah. He's a friend of ours. I'll formally introduce you all later.

BlackRose: So we have to take down that black robot?

Haken: Yeah. It ain't gonna be easy, so I want you to give it all you got.

Tron: A robot from another world? This is gonna be exciting!

Servbot: I'm scared, Miss Tron.

Nick: Well, at least we know who we're dealing with now.

Sora: Right. We've gotta take him down! No turning back!

?: I agree. We can't let something like that spread evil across all the worlds.

Riku: Wait! That voice…

**And then, atop of the skyscraper, was one of the keyblade wielders that disappeared ten years ago, the keyblade master, Aqua…**

Matthew: Is that…?

Riku: Yeah. One of the three keyblade wielders that fought against Xehanort ten years ago. But, we met her when we were kids.

Sora: It's Aqua.

**Aqua jumps down from the skyscraper to see the keyblade wielders…**

Aqua: I can't believe it that you're the same group of people that I met ten years ago.

Nick: I can't believe it. You're actually here, Aqua.

Matthew: Aqua, you know what this is, don't you?

Aqua: Right. Ven passed his keyblade onto you, didn't he?

Matthew: Well, he unknowingly did.

Riku: What are you doing here, Aqua?

Aqua: I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was I was wondering around and I got swallowed up in a bright light and I woke up here.

Sora: It's really great to see you again, Aqua. Now that you're here, would you like to help us in this battle?

Aqua: Sure. I'll be glad to fight alongside you. I hope you're all ready because you're going to be wiped out by our skills as keyblade masters!

**The group, now alongside Haken & Kaguya and Aqua, begin to battle the Phantom. However, after defeating Alisa…**

Alisa (android): Severe damage taken. Engaging in solo ops to continue my mission.

**Alisa then leaves. And, after defeating Juri…**

Juri: Ngh! I wasn't expecting this kind of resistance. You'll pay for this!

**Juri leaves. Then, after defeating Dural…**

V-Dural: …

**Dural leaves. Finally, after defeating the Phantom…**

Phantom: …

**Then suddenly, the Cross Gate opened…**

Haken: The Cross Gate… It's open?!

Phantom: …

Lindow: Whew! He finally stopped. Man, that guy was tough.

Haken: All right, Mr. Phantom. There's a good robot. Stay still, okay? Just gotta patch up your memory leaks…

Gemini: Hah! Better a leaky robot than a leaky rowboat, am I right?

Phantom: …

**But then, the Phantom jumped into the Cross Gate…**

Kaguya: Whoa! He jumped in!

Bahn: Ah, jeez! Gemini!

Gemini: Lordy, I didn't spook 'im, did I?

Soma: Hang on. Something's wrong with this gate.

Demitri: The magical force has disappeared.

Haken: Oh, man. Guess we're all stuck here now.

Kaguya: W-What're we gonna do, Haken?

Neneko: More stranded guys from other worlds, it is! It's a mystery, really.

Mii: C'mon, you piece of junk! Work!

Zephyr: Calm down, Mii. You're playin' with fire there.

**But then, the Cross Gate activated again…**

Sakura: It activated?! (Was that a spiritual force I felt from Mii just now?)

Kogoro: What'd you just do, m'lady?!

Mii: W-What? I don't know. Ah!

**Then, everyone got sucked in. But, before being sucked in…**

Nick: I miss being sucked into computers. Where's one when you need one?!

**Then, Nick got sucked in. But, they were being watched by a group of familiar faces…**

Due: Did you see that? That power?

Saya: Fascinating. But what now?

Due I'm going after that girl. We need to keep her under close observation.

Saya: OK. I'm off to Shibuya. Study up on controlling the Byakuya X, guys. And Gozzy and Mezzy, no fighting with the Belanos brothers!

Dokumezu: Yes, Mistress.

Dokugozu: Those wimps aren't even worth the effort!

Drei: What was that? You wanna try takin' us on?

Eins: Leave it, Drei. Don't waste your energy on 'em.

Due: I hope we're not making a mistake here.

Saya: Well… It'll work out. Somehow, anyway.

**Where could our group of heroes be transported off to? To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 12 Fury Sparks

**In the Endless Frontier, our group of heroes have appeared there after fighting the Phantom…**

Mii: Ugh, this is starting to drive me crazy!

Heihachi: Mmm? Where are we?

Haken: Ah, we're back. I was worried for a moment there.

Neneko: Wow! So this is where you live, Haken, really?!

Haken: That's right, little kitty. Welcome to the Endless Frontier.

Nick: Oh man, this is so cool! I never believed a world like this really existed.

Cloud: Well, seeing really is believing, I suppose.

Sakura: What a pretty cherry blossom tree there.

Ichiro: I'll bet you could see that thing for miles around.

Kogoro: Maybe, but I think we've got better things to worry about.

Riku: Right. We still don't know what Oros Phlox are planning. Also, what Juri's doing with Alisa and Dural.

Kaguya: Well, anyway, let's go down to the castle town. You should say hello to our boss. He's from another world, too.

Haken: We had him guarding this tree, the Fujisakura, while we were gone.

Ryu: That's its name? What's wrong with it? It looks safe to me.

Kaguya: Monsters have been targeting it and we have no idea where they come from.

Ken: Monsters? Guess they're just as lost as we are.

Aqua: We can't be too sure. They must be after something in this tree for a reason.

Matthew: And if we let them have it, that'd be bad.

Haken: Well, if there's a way to here, there's gotta be a way back, too. (That's gotta be it, up there.)

**Meanwhile, on the world of Terca Lumireis…**

Yuri: Hey, Estelle. What's up?

Estelle: Oh, Yuri. I-I feel the Halure Tree is stirring. It's not the blastia or the spirits bothering it. It's some other power.

Yuri: Yeah. Flynn mentioned that the monsters have been pretty agitated lately, too.

Estelle: True. He told me he would investigate with the Imperial Knights and let us know.

Yuri: And you haven't heard from him since?

Estelle: No. So that's why I've taken action.

Yuri: It's an honour to have you call upon the help of my guild, Princess. On behalf of everyone in Brave Vesperia, I promise you we will do our best to fulfil our duty to you.

Estelle: Oh, Yuri, don't be so stodgy like that.

Yuri: Not at all. I'm curious about what's going on here, too. Let's go have a look around the tree first.

**The two of them then look around the tree to probably find out what's going on…**

Yuri: How do things look, Estelle?

Estelle: I feel as if this power's being sucked away to some other place. Ah!

**Suddenly, a bright light flashed and the two of them appeared in a tree…**

Estelle: Nnngh…

Yuri: Estelle! Hey, Estelle! Speak to me!

Estelle: Uh, ooh. Y-Yuri?

Yuri: It's about time you woke up, Princess Sleepyhead.

Estelle: Yuri, what happened? Everything just went white.

Yuri: I don't know…but something happened to us by the Halure Tree. Whatever that thing was, it plunked us right in this place. And judging by these falling petals, I have a guess as to where we are.

Estelle: … …Yuri. I think you may be wrong.

Yuri: ?

Estelle: You think we're inside the Halure Tree now, don't you, Yuri?

Yuri: Yes. Inside the great tree, with petals coming down from the outside. You don't think that's the case, Estelle?

Estelle: I can feel a great power. One similar to the tree's. But, this one is different. Calmer. More tranquil.

Yuri: Okay, so where are we? Not that you'd know, I guess. Let's take a look around. If we can find someone, maybe they'll tell us.

Estelle: Sounds good. Hee hee.

Yuri: What's that for?

Estelle: It feels like I'm on another journey with you now, Yuri. It's kind of fun.

Yuri: Not a care in the world, huh, Estelle? I envy you sometimes.

**The two of them start to look around to find out where they are. But, soon after…**

Yuri: Wow. This is something. But what's it doing in here?

Estelle: We can't just take it, can we? We should ask for permission first.

Yuri: Yeah, assuming there's anyone nearby.

?: Aha! Do I hear you calling for me?

Estelle: Agh! W-Who's that?!

Yuri: That voice. It's coming from above!

**Then, Sänger jumped down to find out what's going on…**

Sänger: …

Estelle: Y-You scared me!

Sänger: Bandits, eh?

Yuri: Great. Of all the people, we just had to run into a guard…

Sänger: This tree is infested top to bottom with the likes of you.

Estelle: N-No! We're not doing anything wrong, sir! My name is Estelle. Estellise Sidos Heurassein. I, er, I'm the princess over in the capital.

Yuri: Can I ask who you are, then?

Sänger: … …Sänger. Sänger Zonvolt.

Yuri: Sänger, huh? Well, I'm Yuri Lowell. I work for one of the guilds.

Sänger: I'm not sure what you mean by "the guilds" or your "capital". Heh. Not that I'm from this world either, of course.

Yuri: What?

**The three of them explained what was going on for all of them and came to an understanding…**

Sänger: Terca Lumireis. That's the name of your world? Not just a part of it?

Yuri: Yeah. And I don't know what that "New AD" stuff is, either.

Estelle: So we're on another world now? The Endless Frontier? That would explain this tree and the intense power I feel from it.

Yuri: Well, I guess we'll be guests here for a little while, huh?

Sänger: Perhaps. Whether you're friend or foe has yet to be determined.

Yuri: Oh, don't be like that! We already told you everything we know!

Sänger: I owe a debt to this land. My princess has left me to guard it in her stead.

Estelle: Well, I am a princess too. And I swear we won't do anything bad here!

Sänger: Then show me a symbol of your sincerity.

Estelle: A symbol? Like what?

Yuri: … I should've guessed it would come to this. You want to challenge me, don't you?

Sänger: A man's sword tells no lies. Light and darkness shine equally well on it.

Yuri: Is it a rule that everyone with a big sword has to be like this?

Sänger: Mm?

Yuri: Never mind. You wouldn't know. Shall we get started?

Estelle: Yuri! Can't we just talk this over?

Yuri: We are. And this is how we'll do it. Am I right, Sänger?

Sänger: You guessed it, Yuri Lowell. My sword is made to smite evil and I will not offer you any mercy.

Yuri: Evil, huh? So you think if I lose, I'm inherently evil? We'll see about that, Sänger Zonvolt.

**Then, Yuri and Estelle begin to battle Sänger Zonvolt. After a while of fighting…**

Sänger: Impressive!

Yuri: You, too. How's my sword grab ya?

Sänger: … You fight with poise and experience. Plainly you have been well-trained. I feel you may have strayed a tad from your original instruction, though.

Yuri: Yeah, yeah. Estelle, you did pretty good, I'd say.

Estelle: I was a little nervous at first, but it wasn't so bad!

Sänger: Very well. I'm glad I decided not to knock you out when I had the chance.

Estelle: See, Yuri? Sänger's been looking out for us after all.

Yuri: How were you gonna just "knock me out" with that monster blade?

Sänger: Anyway, let's get out of this tree. I need to tell my princess about you.

Yuri: Sure thing. We need to think about what we're doing here, anyway.

Estelle: A real princess from another realm! Ooh, I'm so excited!

**But, when the three of them jumped down from where they were, they were surrounded by monsters…**

Estelle: Ah! Monsters!

Sänger: Ah. And now I see our real foes here.

Yuri: Ah, well. Wanna "talk this over" with 'em, Sänger?

Sänger: Heh, certainly.

Estelle: Oh. Oh! Right! I think I get it now!

**The three of them begin to battle the enemies. Then, after a while of fighting, more monsters, including a Vajra, appear…**

Yuri: Not more of them!

Estelle: Yuri! I remember these monsters!

Sänger: What?

Yuri: Yeah. Gattuso and some what's-it-called Purples! Guess we're not the only visitors from Terca Lumireis.

Sänger: That's not all of them. Look at that.

**And then, our group of heroes come in…**

Gemini: Bingo! This must be where all that ruckus was coming from!

Ichiro: Ugh, and in such an otherwise beautiful picnic spot, too!

BlackRose: That's all you're angry about, Ichiro?

Sora: Well, one thing's for sure: we aren't alone.

Ryu: Looks like we got a lot of monsters here… and some people?

Kaguya: Boss! You okay?

Sänger: Kaguya Nanbu? No problems here. Good timing, though.

Kaguya: I'm glad to see we're in time!

Yuri: Who's that lady? She's pretty, uh, impressive.

Sänger: That's Kaguya Nanbu. She's the princess of this land.

Estelle: Ooh, the princess? Whoa!

Kaguya: These your friend, boss? My name is Kaguya Nanbu!

Estelle: …

Kaguya: I-Is something wrong?

Estelle: Yuri, that….that's a princess?

Yuri: Calm down, Estelle. She's just a different species from you, okay?

Kaguya: Um…I'm human, last I checked.

Haken: Check all you like, princess. Boss, who are these folks?

Sänger: People from another world, like me. They said they come from a planet called Terca Lumireis.

Estelle: He's right. My name is Estelle.

Yuri: And I'm Yuri. Sorry to drop in uninvited.

Kaguya: Oh, you're more than welcome here! I love entertaining guests!

Vashyron: I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of entertainment our princess provides…

Hsien-Ko: Quiet, Vashyron.

Tifa: And don't think about saying anything funny, Nick.

Nick: I wasn't going to say anything.

Akira: it's funny, though. All of us, from so many different planets, in the same spot.

Neneko: So many tough mysteries to get to the bottom of, really, you know!

Haken: Well, the Endless Frontier is a giant mishmash of all kinds of worlds. We receive guests all the time, though usually not so many at once.

Chun-Li: I don't think we have time to chitchat, guys. Look at that.

Bahn: Heh. Me 'n these monsters go way back.

Alisa: A Vajra?! What are Aragami doing in this world?!

Lindow: Wait. Maybe this means we can get back home via this world, somehow.

Leanne: It makes sense. I think we ought to investigate!

Soma: Well, in that case, there's just one thing we have to do.

Servbot: Let's go get 'em!

Sänger: Haken, are all of these people trying to get back home too?

Haken: Mm-hmm. Just a merry pack of travellers.

Pai: Pfft! Some tour this is. The moment we arrive, we get in a fight.

Ken: Hey, gotta have fun while we're here! You guys ready to rock over there?

Sänger: No problems here.

Yuri: We've been taking in the "tour" long before you showed up, guys.

Estelle: Let's do our best, everyone! I won't lose out to you, Kaguya!

Kaguya: Huh? Oh! Yeah! Let's have some fun with this, Estelle!

**The whole group now begin to fight the enemies. After a while fighting, two creatures from the Endless Frontier appear…**

Necron: Well, this is getting interesting, isn't it, Omicon?

Omicon: It sure is. I'm glad we decided to come out for it, Necron.

Necron: We'd best treat our guests well, Omicon.

Omicon: And if we have fun along the way then everything will be perfect, Necron.

Erica: Oh, no! More scary-looking people! …Those are people, right?

Haken: Wanted bounties, I think. Definitely not human, anyway.

Morrigan: Bounties? Do they live here in the Endless Frontier?

Haken: Yeah. We got a lot of villains in this land.

Kaguya: Well, let's catch them, Haken!

Yuri: Bounties. Now there's a word that gets me excited.

Zephyr: Yeah. I was hoping for a good hunting mission for a change.

**But then, they were joined by minion of Oros Phlox, as well as Eins Belanos and Dokumezu…**

Eins: Yeah? In that case, you better hunt us down, too.

Dokumezu: I better have a bigger bounty on my head than Dokugozu.

Dante: Devils? No. Who are they?

Kogoro: That's one of the Belanos brothers. He works for Oros Phlox.

Reiji: And that horse-face from Ouma is there, too.

Tron: Makes sense. There was someone from Ouma over in Akihabara, too.

Kite: Did they come through that gate like we did?

Reiji: Why are you here? You have to have a reason.

Dokumezu: We do, but we're not about to tell you what.

Eins: Sorry, guys. We're not into light conversation.

Necron: Hee hee hee…

Omicon: Hee hee hee…

Sakura: They have to be here for something.

Mii: They wanted to kidnap me earlier, but not this time, I don't think.

Frank: Maybe they got bored of you. That one-strap dress will only get you so far.

Mii: I'm not looking to "get" anywhere, thanks.

Haken: Yeah, sure, cheerleader. My question: Why are they with Necron and Omicon? (Those two live off of magical power. What do they want here?)

Nick: They wanted the keyblade, last time we fought. I hope they've given up.

Matthew: They were probably getting tired of your powers.

Nick: I highly doubt that's got something to do with it.

Eins: You ready? Go find someone to fight, okay?

Dokumezu: Don't have to tell me twice!

Yuri: What is going on here? They just keep on coming for us.

Heihachi: No need to worry about it. Just smash 'em all up, one after another.

Demitri: Heh. Easy.

Estelle: I'm not sure it's quite that simple.

Xiaomu: Things seem to go this way a lot in the Endless Frontier, sadly.

**More creatures from Ouma and the Endless Frontier appear and the group begin to battle Dokumezu and Eins Belanos. However, after defeating Omicon…**

Omicon: Denizens of other worlds? Interesting, isn't it, Necron.

**Omicon then left. And after defeating Vajra, it simply disappeared. Then, after defeating Necron…**

Necron: Denizens of other worlds? Interesting, isn't it, Omicon.

**Necron left. And finally, after defeating Dokumezu and Eins Belanos…**

Eins: Dokumezu! I think it's about time we stop playing around for now.

Dokumezu: Right. The Hall of Messengers is above here.

Eins: Yep. I know. You ready to go?

**Then, both of them left…**

Chun-Li: Wait! I still need to interrogate you!

BlackRose: Let's chase after them! What was that "Hall of Messengers" they mentioned?

Kite: If this was a video game, it'd probably be majorly important location.

Kaguya: It's super important! It's at the core of the tree and connects to other worlds!

Akira: Other worlds? This tree?

Lindow: Ah. Now I know why we all wound up here.

Yuri: Makes sense. We travelled here via a tree in our own world, after all.

Sänger: So were those guys trying to travel to some other planet?

Kogoro: Whether they were or not, I guess we can't let them occupy that chamber.

Haken: You got it. Let's go!

**The group chased after them to reach the Hall of Messengers…**

Kaguya: Here we are! The Hall of Messengers!

Sakura: Oh my! All this spiritual force!

Demitri: This is quite a surprise. Such power, in a world I never even knew about.

Tron: I don't know about this "spirit" mumbo-jumbo. Is there really anything to it?

Estelle: Yes. This tree teems with spiritual power. He force of life itself.

Hsien-Ko: So, is this place all right or what?

Soma: Everything seems fine to me, at least.

Haken: So we made it in here before them?

Ryu: I don't know. We didn't run into them at all on the way here.

Kaguya: I fear they may already be gone. Fujisakura! In the name of the Nanbu Clan, I order you! Show your powers to me, and open your gate to another realm!

**Then, a rainbow appears from the inside…**

Ichiro: A rainbow?! Or is this the tree's spirit itself?!

Mii: W-What's that?! I can feel the power coursing into this room. (Wait. Why do I even know that?)

Ken: It's coming into this room? So is this thing connected to somewhere else?

Reiji: Yep. No doubt about it. I feel a seam opening in time and space here.

Kaguya: He's right. We stand before another world.

Sora: Wow! We can actually use this to get to another world?

Pai: Do we know where, though?

Morrigan: This power. I think I remember this.

Neneko: Look, everyone! It's a rainbow, that goes to the sky, it is, really!

Gemini: Wow! It's comin' right up from the Hall of Messengers!

Alisa: It's… It's so beautiful.

Frank: Makes you wonder what's on the other side, huh?

Dante: If I had to guess, I'd say it's Marvel Land.

Vashyron: Marvel…Land? That the name of a country?

Dante: Well, sort of. It's a world located in-between the human and demon worlds.

Kogoro: You think that's where Oros Phlox is headed?

Haken: I don't know, but we'll have to go and find out.

Yuri: We have to go? What, are we gonna climb up this rainbow?!

Erica: Ooh, I've always wanted to try this!

Estelle: Doesn't that only work in, you know, fairy tales and so on?

Matthew: Well, we won't know until we try, right? Hakuna Matata!

Nick: Can you please stop saying that?!

Bahn: Yeah, like my ol' ma read to me.

Sänger: Don't get too excited. Beyond this rainbow may lie a realm of horrors.

Heihachi: Hmm. I'd love to get my hands on whatever's driving this thing.

Demitri: We've wasted enough time. Let's go.

Leanne: Way to keep up the fairy-tale mood, guys!

Zephyr: Can we really just walk on this rainbow?

Xiaomu: Trust me, some of us are familiar with this sort of thing.

**The group then started to use the rainbow to get to Marvel Land. To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 13 Valkyries' Adventure

**In the Mysterious Tower, Kairi's beginning to worry about where her friends are…**

Kairi: Master Yen Sid. Please, let me go help my friends. They've been gone for too long.

Yen Sid: Kairi, as a princess of heart, we can't afford for you to be in danger.

Kairi: **My friends **are in danger! Let me help them! Wait, what's happening?

**Kairi then suddenly disappeared in a bright light…**

Yen Sid: What is going on in the magic circle? It must be connected to the missing Portalstone.

**Yen Sid begins to ponder on what could be happening. Meanwhile, in Marvel Land, our group of heroes appear there to learn what's really going on…**

Akira: Whoa! We're in a desert?

Dante: Yep. Just what I was guessing, too.

Pai: So is the name "Marvel Land" supposed to be ironic?

Vashyron: Yeah! How 'bout some warning, huh? I'm wearing a leather jacket here!

Soma: Let's just worry about staying safe out here, all right?

Yuri: He's right. Nothing good's ever happened to me in the desert, lemme tell you.

Haken: I don't trust the looks of that pyramid, but I guess we better take a peek.

Aqua: We'll need to if we're going to find out what's going on.

Demitri: Not just peek. We'll have to go all the way inside.

Erica: Are you familiar with this place, Demitri?

Dante: Yeah. He was with me and Matthew last time. We ran into a lot of…stuff.

Matthew: And a lot of it is complicated.

Alisa: Well, let's go in! I can't survive in this heat a minute longer!

Leanne: Ah! The sweat's messing with my makeup! C'mon, let's go already!

Nick: Huh. Girls.

**The group begins to enter the pyramid. At the magic circle, Valkyrie is still looking into what's wrong…**

Valkyrie: I knew it. The magical force is growing stronger by the day. I still remember Toma and the others getting beamed in here and how they were taken away, right alongside Arthur. … There has to be something that I'm overlooking.

**But then suddenly, the magic circle activated…**

Valkyrie: What?! The circle?!

**Then, two people, along with Kairi appeared from the magic circle…**

?: Ngh…

?: Riela! You okay?

Riela: Kurt? What happened? Everything just went white in front of me.

Kurt: Mm? Hang on. Somebody's here!

Valkyrie: Could I ask… who you are? Judging by the way you appeared, I assume you're from other worlds.

Kurt: Other worlds? Where are we?

Valkyrie: This is Marvel Land. We're deep inside the Eternal Desert.

Riela: Marvel…Land? Not a nation I'm familiar with…

Kurt: No, she said "other worlds," didn't she? What do you mean by that?

Valkyrie: This magic circle is connected to a number of different worlds.

Kairi: What happened?

Riela: Well, everything just went white and then we appeared here.

Kairi: Wait a minute. Have we met before?

Riela: What? No, I don't think so.

Valkyrie: If I had to guess, the worlds you three came from are among them. But let me introduce myself. I am Valkyrie.

Kairi: My name's Kairi.

Riela: (Kairi? Have I heard that name before?)

Valkyrie: Would you mind if I asked your names?

Riela: Valkyrie? Well, we're…

Kurt: I'm No.07. She's No.13.

Valkyrie: No.07 and No.13? Those are your names? They sound like numbers.

Kurt: That's the rule around our squad. We all have to go by number.

Valkyrie: Very well. So when you called each other "Kurt" and "Riela" earlier…?

Kurt: …

Riela: Oh…

Valkyrie: F-Forgive me. I did not mean to hear it. Oh! I know! Perhaps I shall give myself a number too. From now in… I am No.17. Why don't you do the same, Kairi?

Kairi: I'd rather not.

Valkyrie: It is good to meet you, No.07 and No.13!

Riela: What?! But, Valkyrie, is there any point to-

Valkyrie: I am No.17.

Riela: Uh, all right…I think we already had a No.17, though.

Kurt: Sigh… I don't care either way. The important thing is to get intel on our current situation. Valkyr- Er, No.17? Could you tell us what's going on here?

**Our group of heroes arrive to see what's going on…**

Dante: Well, there you are. Anything come up yet?

Valkyrie: Oh! Dante!

Kurt: You know them, No.17?

Valkyrie: Yes. Worry not. …Although their numbers have certainly increased in the interim.

Kurt: Yeah? Well, don't forget about our names, all right?

Demitri: Newcomers, introduce yourselves.

Valkyrie: I, um, I am No.17, and these visitors from another world Kurt and Riela.

Kurt: Gah!

Riela: Valkyrie! Not that way! The other way!

Valkyrie: Oh! Forgive me! This is No.07 and No.13!

Bahn: Uh, so which is it, lady?

Reiji: Are you up to something here, Valkyrie?

Kogoro: Are their names Kurt 7 and Riela 13, then?

Xiaomu: Riela 13? Is she an assassin?

Nick: Is it really customary for girls to have strange names like that?

Tifa: And what do you mean by that exactly?

Cloud: Save it for later. So, what are their actual names?

Sänger: You look like soldiers to me. Are those numbers your military call signs?

Riela: What now, No.07?

Kurt: … My name's Kurt Irving, of the "Nameless" Squad 422 of Gallia. This woman with me is my squadmate, Riela Marcellis. I'd like someone to brief us on what's going on here.

Riela: (I figured he'd give it up.)

Sora: … Hey, uh, Riela?

Riela: Y-yeah?

Sora: Have we met before?

Riela: You as well? I don't think we have.

Sora: What about you guys? Do you think so?

Riku: I don't know think I know her, Sora.

Matthew: Nope, I don't remember her either, Sora.

Nick: Are you sure you didn't just make that up?

Sora: No! I didn't make it up! I know this may be our first meeting but, something tells me we've seen each other before.

Riela: Well, that seems strange.

Riku: Wait, did you say "as well?" As well as who?

Kairi: Sora! Riku! Nick! Matthew!

Matthew: It's Kairi!

Riku: She's here?!

Sora: Nick! What's Kairi doing here?! What were you thinking?!

Nick: Hey! I wasn't the one who brought her here! You didn't think I knew what could happen?!

Kairi: Stop it! Both of you! I came here through the magic circle. It wasn't Nick's fault!

Nick: Told you.

Sora: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's good to see you're okay, Kairi.

Aqua: Kairi.

Kairi: A-are you…?

Aqua: It's me, Aqua.

Kairi: Aqua. I'm so glad to see you again.

Aqua: Kairi, do you know what's going on here?

Kairi: No, I only just got here.

Aqua: Right. We've got some explaining to do.

**The group explained to Kurt and Riela on what was going on. And, in turn, they told the group what the world they were from was like…**

Chun-Li: You're from the 1930s… in the middle of the Second European War?

Mii: The East European Imperial Alliance? Gallia? Never heard of them.

Kogoro: A war and a couple of nations that aren't part of our history, huh?

Ken: Sounds kinda like the world Ichiro and Sakura came from to me.

Sakura: You mean the age of steam we live in?

Reiji: Yes. Two worlds that split off from one another and rotate on their own axis.

Kaguya: This is kind of over my head.

Riela: You, uh, understand any of that, Kurt?

Kurt: … I can believe it, only because these guys have no idea what Ragnite is.

Gemini: Rag Knight?

Nick: Still sounds like some kind of mythical creature to me.

Kurt: A special kind of ore. You can refine it into an energy source. It's extremely valuable. You could say it supports our entire civilization. In war, you can use it for medicine, ammo, tank fuel, and a lot more.

Ichiro: Sounds almost as common as the steam engines we use where I'm from.

Tron: I suppose there are infinite parallel pasts and futures running in tandem.

Kite: Also, Riela, you said you're a descendant of something called the Valkyria.

Riela: …

Kurt: You sure you wanna go into that, Riela?

Riela: Yes. We all need to fight together if we want to get back home. It's probably better if all of you knew about my power.

Neneko: Neneko wants to see the mysterious Valkyria powers, really!

Zephyr: No need to be shy, Riela. Show us.

Riela: All right. Here goes… … I hope you won't be scared of me now.

Ryu: That spirit… I'm impressed.

Heihachi: The genes of the Valkyria, eh? Heh heh, fascinating.

Demitri: Nothing rare about it. I could unleash that level of power anytime.

Hsien-Ko: I wish you'd hide it a little more, actually!

Estelle: Wow! It's like you're doing an Over Limit!

Frank: Hey, Riela, could you look this way a bit?

Riela: They don't look too fazed.

Kurt: Guess not. Superhuman powers must not be so uncommon in this world. What a crazy place. I never believed in fairies or spirits, but…

Morrigan: Well, I can assure you that demons exist, at least. Hee hee!

Kogoro: So much for finding our foes, I guess. At least we have more allies now.

**Then, a group of enemies appeared around the magic circle…**

Lindow: Uh oh, more guests.

Riela: Agh! M-Monsters?!

BlackRose: Better get used to it, Riela. You're gonna be fighting a lot of them.

Mii: When in Rome and all that, huh?

Kurt: I don't think that's the right expression to use here, but I getcha.

Valkyrie: We need to defeat these monsters! I still need to examine this magic circle.

Matthew: Kairi, help me out!

Kairi: Sure.

**The group, now alongside Kurt & Riela, Valkyrie and Kairi, begin to battle the enemies. After defeating all of the enemies, everyone began to regroup…**

Leanne: Whew, I think that's all of them.

Mii: Now we can finally check out this circle thing!

Demitri: This magic circle's still just as infused with power as before.

Valkyrie: It's functioning as a gate to another world, I believe.

Soma: So, can we all use this thing to get back home?

Valkyrie: There's no way to tell where this circle will actually take you, sadly.

Kurt: So that was a one-way road we took, huh?

Valkyrie: Indeed. And the people who disappeared here before are still missing.

Pai: What? People have gone missing here, too?

Dante: Arthur's still gone, Valkyrie?

Valkyrie: I'm afraid so.

Ichiro: It sounds like we need some better ideas.

Neneko: We must solve the mystery of the mysterious circle thingy, you know!

Sakura: …Was this circle what the Oros Phlox group was after, though?

Lindow: It seems likely, but I sure haven't seen them here.

Zephyr: You think this is where they were headed?

Gemini: I dunno. Maybe we just got lucky, huh?

Ryu: That's true. At least they didn't try to attack us in here.

Nick: Well, I don't sense any power of darkness similar to Oros Phlox. But…

Sora: What's wrong, Nick? You're sweating a bit.

Nick: I sense something. Something I haven't sensed since we were in Shibuya. Let me think… (Oh no. She's here, isn't she?)

Morrigan: Hold on. The power level is rising. Something's coming in!

Kaguya: Oh, no! Guess we spoke too soon!

**Then, a huge tank appeared from the magic circle, along with a large group of enemies…**

Kurt: The Echidna! A giant Imperial tank! What's that doing here?!

**But also, a lady appeared…**

?: That's what I want to know. What kind of tactic is this?

Valkyrie: This power! Who are you?

Riela: That's Selvaria Bles, the Valkyria from the Imperial army!

Selvaria: That uniform… The Nameless squad, huh? No need to hide it, then. I am General Selvaria Bles, commander of Gallian forces for the Empire. I order you to tell me where I am. …and why one of our tanks was taken here with us.

Kogoro: You must be from the same world, and you look hostile. I don't think this is a good place to fight it out, guys.

Mii: Yeah! He's right! How about we talk this over before anything else? So, first off, you're the Valkyria of-

?: That's Selvaria Bles, the Valkyria? …Interesting.

?: Enough talk. How are we gonna handle this?

Selvaria: Ngh?! Who's there?

Nick: Oh no! I knew it!

**Then, Saya and T-elos appeared…**

Saya: I'm Saya. Good to meet you, General. This is Ms. T-elos. Call her "Telo-Telo" if you like.

T-elos: No. Don't.

Selvaria: You with these guys?

Saya: Oh, quite the opposite. We're here to give you a helping hand.

Selvaria: What?

Saya: You want to go back to your world, and we want to travel to another world. And with your Valkyria powers, we might just be able to do both.

T-elos: Heh. That, or we could leave you here with your sworn enemies.

Selvaria: … You promise you can take me back?

Saya: Do I look like the sort of woman who'd lie?

T-elos: Heh heh heh.

Selvaria: … All right. I will cooperate with you. (If it returns me to my commander, I'll gladly do anything.)

Chun-Li: Saya, from Ouma! She's getting Selvaria over to her side!

Vashyron: Damn you! Damn you, woman! And yet… And yet…!

Tron: That's T-elos with her! And look at those Gnosis and Reaverbots!

Kurt: The Echidna is a vehicle from our world.

Riela: These two worlds are connected after all!

Hsien-Ko: Yeah, but those Reaverbots and Gnosis come from far into the future.

Kite: How can all these different pasts and futures be connected?

Reiji: Is this what you want, Saya? This is what Oros Phlox is trying to do?

Saya: Well, who knows? But I do know that our preparations are well underway.

Reiji: Wha?!

**Then, various minions of Ouma appeared…**

Katana: Lady Saya, we have arrived.

Katana: We have delivered the item you requested.

Nick: R-Reiji. Who are they?

Reiji: Oof. Those are the Katanas, Saya's clones.

?: …

Reiji: Is that…a Byakuya? No, wait!

Saya: Indeed. It is a new unit, the Byakuya X. Quite a vivid colour scheme, isn't it?

Byakuya X: …

Xiaomu: Picked the red Byakuya for a special occasion or something?

Reiji: The original could rip dimensional holes in space. What about this one?

Saya: Can't you see? Someone different's controlling it.

Xiaomu: It's just a Katana you painted red!

**Then, more clones of Saya appear…**

?: NO, NO! Not right, very wrong! Silly fox! All wrong! Go away, wrong fox!

Xiaomu: W-What?! You can't just come in here and treat me like a clown!

Katana: Akatana, you might not want to say everything that comes to your head.

Akatana: Oh, sorry! But too quiet, also very bad! Yes?

Katana: You think so? Should I talk some more, then?

Akatana: Yes, yes! Talk talk, sooo good! Very fun happy times yes!

Reiji: Hey, Saya.

Xiaomu: What the hell did you do to make those clones?!

Saya: Heh. They talk a lot like the girls in the overseas support office. But the body is modelled after someone else, of course. …Trust me, their powers combined with the Byakuya X are for real.

Byakuya X: …

Frank: This is getting a bit hard to follow.

Yuri: They can rip dimensional holes in space?

Haken: I wonder what kind of new customizations are on these Byakuya units.

Saya: Well, who can say?

Alisa: One thing's for sure: That design is gross.

Kogoro: Oh, I dunno.

Riku: Well, I think we've lost Nick.

Nick: So many certain ladies in one place. Agh! My mind's going to blow if one more shows up!

Matthew: Yep, we've lost him. Want me to whack him?

Riku: No, leave him.

Kogoro: But anyway, if that dimensional hole thing is true, that explains a lot.

Akira: You! Ouma's behind all of this!

Saya: No, no! We're just taking advantage.

Selvaria: I don't see the need to divulge information to our enemies.

T-elos: She always does this. Don't worry about it.

Selvaria: Whatever. Listen up, Nameless squad, I'm taking my weapons back.

Riela: We didn't take them from her or anything.

Kurt: We're gonna have to fight. Our job here's to get out of this alive, Riela. Imca and the others are waiting for us!

Riela: Right. I'll do whatever it takes to get both of us back to our squad!

Selvaria: I hope you're prepared to lose. My own life's on the line, too.

Sänger: I hate to intervene in wars on other worlds. But so be it.

Ken: We gotta capture Saya and find out about her evil plans!

Valkyrie: And I must unravel the secret behind this circle once and for all!

Riku: Hold on. Saya, Oros Phlox said that they need the keyblade for something, mostly Nick's. Tell me, does Ouma want the same?

Nick: Wha-?! Riku, what are you doing?!

Saya: Hmm, possibly. Besides, I want to make sure that Mr. Shadow doesn't have too much fun without me.

Nick: Agh! I'd rather not have any fun with you!

Sora: No matter what, neither you or Oros Phlox are getting the keyblade!

Aqua: The keyblade is not something to mess around with!

Matthew: Time to teach Ms. Ouma a lesson!

**The group begin to battle the enemies and Selvaria. But first, after defeating Saya…**

Saya: Oooh, dear. Better get the ball rolling, I guess.

**Saya left. Then, after defeating T-elos…**

T-elos: Ugh, how long must this go on?!

**T-elos left. Finally, after defeating Selvaria, the group surround her in front of the Echidna…**

Selvaria: As strong as you may be, I will never give up until the end!

Kurt: General Selvaria Bles. Surrender at once.

Riela: We're both from the same world! I swear we'll treat you fairly!

Erica: We can't squabble with each other here! We're not scary, I promise!

Estelle: The world is in chaos right now! Let's work together to fix it!

Heihachi: They're right. And those Valkyria genes of yours… heh heh.

Selvaria: You think that'll convince me? (I'm sorry, Commander. These soldiers are a threat to our entire Imperial force. To defeat them, and to keep the Echidna safe, I'll use my final option.)

?: Up here, please.

Selvaria: What?

**Then, Saya and T-elos appear at the top of the Echidna…**

Mii: Whoa! She's gonna do something!

Xiaomu: Hey! Don't go bringing your theme music in here!

Saya: Only interested in what pleases yourself? I kinda like it!

T-elos: Come with us, Selvaria. It's time to cross dimensions.

Selvaria: …

Saya: Okay! Are all of my Byakuya X units in position?

Bahn: What?!

**Then, four Byakuya X's appear around the magic circle…**

BlackRose: Whoa, wait a sec! What's going on?!

Reiji: Is that what the Byakuya X is for…?!

Byakuya X: Dimensional transfer coordinates control, OK!

Byakuya X: Byakuya X team, Mission START!

Byakuya X: Oh! MISTAKE! Destination coordinates unknown!

**Suddenly, the magic circle begins to activate…**

Matthew: Kairi! Stay close to me!

Kairi: Okay.

**Everything was surrounded by a bright light. Then, at the mysterious cavern…**

Due: Well. Good to see Saya came through for me. The Belanos brothers are already on the other side, too. I'd better take my leave as well.

?: …

Due: See you later, my dear.

**What could have happened to everyone? What world, or worlds, could they have been sent to? And what could Sora have meant by that he met Riela before? To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 14 Eternal Rivals

**For the next couple of chapters, the group have been split into two groups. The group in this chapter is as follows: Chun-Li & Morrigan, Frank & Hsien-Ko, Gemini & Erica, Zephyr & Leanne, Ryu & Ken, Haken & Kaguya, Yuri & Estelle, Kurt & Riela, Riku, Matthew, Aqua, Lindow, Valkyrie, Neneko, Vashyron and Kairi. Whilst in front of a castle, one person was fighting off monsters whilst seemingly protecting someone…**

?: Gotcha! Are you all right, girl?

?: I'm not a "girl," you lout! What happened to your manners?!

Flynn: Ah, pardon me. My name is Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knights.

?: The Imperial Knights? Good! In that case, you need to guard your princess!

Flynn: A… princess? Uh, if I could ask who you are?

Devilotte: Absolutely! Listen up! I am the queen of cruelty and exploitation, born from the flames of hell! You may call me Princess Devilotte de Deathsatan IX! I don't know why I'm here, but we can worry about that later! You said you were Flynn, right? Hmm. Give you 40 years, and you might just become the knight of my dreams.

Flynn: F-Forty years?! Devilotte, that's-

Devilotte: Call me Princess, you clod! That, or "Your Highness" works!

Flynn: A-Absolutely… Princess Devilotte. I will handle the foes here. Please, find someplace to hide!

Devilotte: Impressive. Once we're back home, I'll make you into an enhanced fighting monster!

Flynn: You'll… You'll do what?

**Then, the group appeared not too far away from them…**

Yuri: Is this some kind of castle? It's new to me. Huh? Hey, Flynn!

Flynn: Yuri? How did you get here?! And Estellise, too!

Estelle: Oh, thank heavens you're safe, Flynn!

Devilotte: More guests, eh? And friends of yours, no less.

Yuri: Oop. Who's that kid over there?

Devilotte: Insolent servants! Flynn, tell them who they're dealing with. And make sure they know just how powerful I am!

Flynn: This is the, um, queen of cruelty and exploitation, uh, born from the flames of hell? Her Royal Highness, Devilotte de Deathsatan IX.

Devilotte: Hmm! Quite admirable!

Estelle: Um, Flynn? Could you repeat that, please?

Yuri: Forget it, once was enough. Royal highness, huh? Geh. Now what have we gotten ourselves into?

Valkyrie: Flynn, was it? A friend, perhaps?

Yuri: Yeah. This is Flynn Scifo, an old pal of mine. He's an elite Imperial Knight.

Flynn: Yeah, yeah. They don't need the whole story.

Estelle: I was worried about you, Flynn. You haven't made contact in days.

Flynn: I apologize for disquieting you, Estellise. During my investigation, I suddenly ran into this previously unknown castle.

Devilotte: And all I did was leave my castle home! I have no idea where I am right now.

Riela: Well, at least we lucked out, Kurt.

Ryu: Riela? You mean this is your…?

Riela: Mm-hmm. Randgriz Castle, in our world… The principality of Gallia!

Matthew: Wow! This castle is almost as big as the castle at Radiant Garden!

Kairi: I-I suppose.

Kurt: …

Ken: You don't look too happy to be home, Kurt.

Kurt: …Is this really Randgriz? The capital of our land?

Erica: You don't think it is?

Kurt: …Well, it looks like Randgriz Castle, yeah. But where are our troops? Where are the people manning our defensive line? I-it's just too quiet. It's like there isn't even a war going on.

Frank: Kind of like the Willamette some of us were taken to, huh? That mall didn't have a scratch on it. It made no sense at all.

Riela: Oh, no.

**Then, a strange monster came through the castle gates…**

Gemini: Whoa! Check out that big fella by the gate!

Valkyrie: Is that a Shielder?!

Morrigan: Hold on. That's a guardian from the land of ghosts and goblins!

Hsien-Ko: So that gate connects with the demon world?

Kurt: Wow. With a monster like that in Randgriz, war is the least of my worries.

Haken: Okay, Princess Stuck-Up. Do you know anything useful about this castle?

Devilotte: Of course not! I am the princess of the Helldorado space colony!

Chun-Li: Because of course you are. Wait, space colony? Are you from the same era as Tron?

Devilotte: Tron? Oh, you mean Tron Bonne? She's just a common street thug compared to me.

Neneko: Tron, is that true, Tron, really? …She's gone, huh?

Lindow: Yeah. So are Soma and Alisa, but… Oh, I'm sure they're fine…

Vashyron: Soma and Alisa, sittin' in a tree! Showin' each other their Ara-ga-mi!

Leanne: Well, Vashyron's here, at least.

Aqua: We're missing a few keyblade wielders, as well.

Riku: Sora, Nick, where are you?

Matthew: Cloud and Tifa are missing, too.

Kairi: Knowing Nick's luck, he's probably already in the demon world.

Zephyr: How 'bout we take care of this menace before we start searching?

Flynn: Good idea. I'll be happy to help, Yuri.

Yuri: Thanks, Flynn.

Estelle: Hope you're ready for a fight, Devilotte!

Kaguya: Wow, four of us, huh? All right, Princess Power!

Devilotte: Well, all right. To battle, everyone!

Kairi: Well, at least it'll keep things interesting.

**The group begin to battle the enemies. But, after defeating some enemies, a familiar face appears…**

Ciseaux: Ussa ussa ussa! Ussaaaaa!

Gemini: Ciseaux?! Why are you here?

Ciseaux: Oh, no reason, other than to hippity-hop all over you wimps! I got my Prelude all fixed up for this, too! Ussa-ssa-ssa!

Chun-Li: I guess this guy's found some allies.

Erica: Huh? How do you know?

Vashyron: There's no way that goofy bunny could've fixed that robot all by himself.

Ciseaux: S-Shut you mouths! Time to show you a couple of new powers!

**Then, a large group of enemies appeared…**

Zephyr: Where the hell did those come from?!

Flynn: W-Wait! These monsters are from Terca Lumireis!

Yuri: So they've infested both the Endless Frontier and this land, too?!

Haken: Who can say what kind of route they took to get here.

Ciseaux: Ussa-ssa-ssa! And that's not all!

**But then, more enemies, along with some Feydooms, appeared…**

Flynn: No! Not the Adephagos!

Neneko: The Ade-what? It's a mystery, it is. Oh, look, really.

Neito: Feydooms! The corrosion is folding into the real world!

Ryu: Corroding into the real world?

Ken: Neneko…er, I mean Neito, right? What are you talking about?

Neito: The Feydooms are using something to carry them into the real world.

Frank: So they wriggled their way out of The World? The virtual one?

Estelle: No! Do you think they took advantage of the Adephagos to do this?

Neito: I don't know what Adephagos is, but if I had to guess, I'd say so.

Riela: Judging by its name, it sure sounds dangerous.

Yuri: It's a lot more than that! I thought they had been destroyed for all time!

Ciseaux: Everything that exists is crossing over world boundaries now, my friends! Just as what once happened in Paris, d'you remember? Ussa-ssa-ssa-ssa!

Erica: In… Paris?!

Leanne: World…boundaries?

Flynn: We can't allow the Adephagos to take root in other worlds.

Yuri: You said it. Let's go.

Neneko: Don't forget about the Feydooms, too, you know!

Kurt: Let's get started. Our mission: Destroy all hostiles!

Devilotte: You got it! I don't know what's going on, but I sure don't like it!

Ciseaux: Ussaaaaa! I can handle all of you! Come to me now, Prelude!

**The group proceed to battle the enemies. Then, after a while of fighting, Ciseaux' Prelude was destroyed again…**

Ciseaux: Ussaaaa! Time to retreat!

Lindow: Hold it. Tell us who's backing you up first.

Ciseaux: Ussa-ssa-ssa! That Oros Phlox has quite a scheme afoot!

Erica: Y-You mean that scary woman who was with the Kouma, Aya-me?!

Hsien-Ko: Oros Phlox… I guess they were one step ahead of us this time.

Ciseaux: And it's only getting better from here!

**Ciseaux left. After all the enemies were defeated, the group gathered outside the castle gates…**

Morrigan: The Makai's beyond this gate. I can feel it from here.

Kaguya: We have to try going in. I'm worried about all the others.

Devilotte: I'll have to capture that Tron and figure out how to get both of us back home.

Valkyrie: Let us continue on. The others are safe, I am sure of it.

Riela: A shame we couldn't stay here longer, Kurt.

Kurt: No need to be sad about it. This isn't our true home, anyway. We'll meet again someday, Gallia.

Riela: (But, I'm starting to think that Gallia isn't my true home world. I'm starting to remember stuff from my real home. I was on a beach, no, an island. It was surrounded by the sea. And, I always used to play with some of the other kids in the island. But, what was that place called?)

Aqua: …

Kairi: …

**The group enter the door to reach the demon world. But, where could the others be? If it is true, what could Riela's home really be? And are Kairi and Aqua hiding anything? To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 15 The Gain Ground System

**As said last chapter, the group has been split into two smaller groups. This half of the group consists of Kogoro & Mii, Akira & Pai, Reiji & Xiaomu, Soma & Alisa, Kite & BlackRose, Ichiro & Sakura, Dante & Demitri, Sora, Nick, Cloud & Tifa, Heihachi, Sänger, Tron and Bahn. They first end up in a computer room…**

Ichiro: Ngh. Hey! Is everyone okay?

Sakura: Ogami! We've lost Erica, not to mention about half of our companions!

Alisa: Soma! I'm not seeing Lindow anywhere!

Soma: Ugh. Not again, you bastard.

Sora: Nick, we've lost Riku, Matthew, Kairi and Aqua!

Nick: Knowing my brother's luck, he's probably in some fancy castle.

Mii: So we've all been flung into different worlds this time around?

Reiji: Damn you, Saya. Was this your plan for us all along?

Kite: Hey, where are we, though? It looks like a computer room.

Tron: That's weird, I feel like I should know about this place.

**But then, the computer starts to turn on…**

Sänger: What?! This device is turning on!

Heihachi: Errrgh!

**Suddenly, the group end up in a strange field…**

Akira: Ugh, like this isn't happening to us enough times already.

Bahn: Where're we now? Some kinda field? I'm getting' seriously confused.

Tron: I think I've been here before, too. Maybe some of my older data?

Nick: I really need to remember that you're a computer program.

Sora: Speaking of, Nick, we're in our Grid clothes again.

Nick: Oh, yeah. Wait, so are we in a computer?

Arthur: Well! Look who's here!

Heihachi: Hmm? I know you.

BlackRose: What's with the guy in the armour?

Demitri: Arthur? Yes Arthur, the Silver Knight.

Dante: Is this where you wound up after the magic circle swallowed you?

Arthur: Indeed. I tried looking for a way out, but now I'm trapped right on this spot.

Pai: Trapped? I don't see anything preventing you from-

?: Excuse me! Over here, please!

Dante: That's funny. That voice sounds oddly familiar to me.

Lady: Yeah, very funny, Dante. Do you have any idea how much you owe me?

Dante: Whew. There's a fine way to greet someone for the first time in a while. So why're you playing around over there, Lady?

Lady: I was swallowed up by a dimensional rift. When I came to, I was here.

Arthur: I fear a trip to the demon world is the only option we have now.

**Then, a huge bunch of monsters appeared…**

Arthur: Whoa. This is bad news. Can I ask you guys to rescue me here?

Lady: Yeah, help me, too. I don't know why, but I can't move at all.

Dante: What're you two talkin' about?

Tron: A giant computer core; a virtual battlefield; captured fighters? Ahhh! Now I remember! This is the Gain Ground system!

Sänger: "Gain Ground"? You know about this place, Tron?

Tron: Sure. Basically, it's a really old type of battle simulator. Mankind's fighting spirit was atrophying, so they built this to revive it.

Kite: Hmm, kind of like The World if there was more fighting in it, huh?

Tron: But then it went berserk. I thought the system was destroyed long ago.

Ichiro: So we're in the future, in an age before it was destroyed, then?

Alisa: Wow, look at all of this untouched nature. It's kind of nice

Soma: It's all fake, Alisa. Let's move.

Mii: I think we'll have to kill these enemies before we can, though.

Demitri: They mostly look like demons to me. What are they doing in here?

Dante: Who knows? They're here, is all. As is Lady, for some strange reason.

Kogoro: I guess we have several worlds mingling with each other here.

Sakura: But why did Arthur and Lady say that they can't move at all?

Tron: Gain Ground was set up so you have to rescue captured allies in some sections.

Servbot: Yes! That system is currently in operation, Miss Tron!

Xiaomu: Hee hee! For a gamer like me, this is getting kinda interesting!

Reiji: This is no time for fun, Xiaomu. Let's go rescue Arthur first.

Arthur: Thank you, sir.

Xiaomu: We'll save the girl after that. What was her name? Mud Puppy?

Lady: Lady, you idiot. Hurry it up.

**The group went to help Arthur…**

Arthur: Ah, thank you! I, Knight Arthur, will repay this debt with my feats in battle!

Lady: Hey! Don't forget about me here!

**The group, now with Arthur, begin to battle the enemies and help Lady. But, after a while of fighting, a familiar face appears…**

Due: Hee hee. So this is the future. You can leap through time now, too?

Kogoro: Due!

Due: Saya is such a hard worker. She'd make a good wife for you, Reiji.

Reiji: Oros Phlox, they have to be involved in all this world-jumping.

Cloud: Right. Whenever they're involved, it means trouble.

Akira: Due! What are you here for?!

Due: Oh, nothing in particular. This is just a rest stop on a longer journey.

Sänger: A rest stop? Where are you going?

**Then, Aya-me, with a group of Kouma, appeared…**

Aya-me: …

Ichiro: The Kouma… Aya-me!

Aya-me: Due, are you going to the demon realm from here?

Due: Mm-hmm. I think the connection's already been made, in fact.

Soma: The demon realm?

**But then, a Shielder and a group of demons come out of the gate…**

BlackRose: Whoa, what's that?! It looks like a bigger version of the Headhunter!

Nick: It looks kind of like a Defender Heartless to me! What is it, anyway?

Arthur: That's a Shielder! The guardian of the demon world!

Demitri: So, your home village must be up ahead, Arthur.

Tifa: And Due's trying to get there for some reason.

Lady: It must've been that gate that plopped me down in here.

Aya-me: Heh heh heh.

Sakura: Aya-me! What do you plan to do in the demon world?!

Aya-me: We of the Kouma seek a more suitable world for our needs. A place where we can obtain more power.

Pai: Well, we're not gonna just let you say that and leave, you realize.

Arthur: I don't know who you are, but I can tell you are against me. If you are scheming with the demon world, then I must stop you at once!

**The group continue to battle the enemies. After defeating Aya-me…**

Aya-me: I am satisfied. The demon world is right nearby me. We will meet again, Ichiro Ogami and Sakura Shinguji. At an appropriate time. At an appropriate place.

Ichiro: What are you trying to do? Why are you helping Oros Phlox?!

Sakura: Ayame!

Aya-me: And, with an appropriate opponent waiting. Hee hee hee.

**Aya-me left. Then, after defeating Due…**

Due: Well! I'd best be off to my next destination.

Mii: What are you doing? You have to tell us something!

Due: Well, why don't you follow me into the demon realm? Then you'll know. Besides, we'll need you sooner or later.

Kogoro: What?

**Due left. After a while, they rescued Lady…**

Lady: Thanks. I was getting worried for a second. What's with this group you have with you, though?

Dante: Don't ask me. This is turning into the field trip from hell.

Lady: You've got Shinra agents, movie stars, keyblade wielders… I've met some of them before. Looks like a party. Think I'll tag along, if you don't mind.

**The group, now with Lady, continue to battle the enemies. After a while of fighting, all the enemies were defeated and the group gathered around the gate…**

Lady: Man, what a disaster that was.

Arthur: Well, at least it's over now.

Lady: So the demon world is ahead, Arthur? We'll be counting on you.

Arthur: Absolutely! Leave it all to me! Ha ha ha!

Alisa: I'm glad to see we have a group of demon specialists.

Heihachi: Plus, we can return to the real world through the demon realm. Perfect.

Mii: Let's find out what Due's up to before we go back, though.

Ichiro: I'm worried about Aya-me, too. If she still has the same objective as before…

Tron: No point sitting here worrying about it. Let's get out of this world.

Xiaomu: I just hope we don't get sent to the next stage or anything.

Kite: I wouldn't mind an instance like this in The World, actually.

Bahn: Man, who cares about those dumb games of yours, kid? Let's get movin'!

Kogoro: He's right. Off to the demon world, I guess!

Dante: Hopefully we'll find some of our lost friends over there.

Cloud: That'd be good.

**The group went through the gate to get to the demon world. What could Due and Aya-me be up to? Will our group find the others in the demon world? To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 16 Detestable Golden Sunny Demon

**In this chapter, the group will reunite but at first, only the group that appeared in the Gain Ground System will be there. In a mysterious castle, the demon king was talking with Lord Raptor…**

?: Jedah? What could he be up to?

Lord Raptor: That's not all, Astaroth! There's also demons comin' in from other worlds! And one of 'em, man… Ooh, what a hot mama she is! Hah hah hah!

Astaroth: And that's not the only woman in the picture, you say?

Lord Raptor: Nah, there're some from the human world, too. Not too shabby, either!

Astaroth: We can worry about them later. You must know what Jedah is planning. Do you think I wasn't aware of the relationship you two share, Lord Raptor?

Lord Raptor: O-of course not! You know all and see all, man! I'm not here to fight ya. That'd be a losing bet for me all the way! (For now. Hee hee hee!)

Astaroth: Hmm?

Lord Raptor: Ah?

Astaroth: … What? Intruders? In my world?

Lord Raptor: Oh, crap. I hope it isn't that knight guy.

Astaroth: Hmph. I don't know how he got in, but there's no way he's getting out. I better be off, then. Where're you going next, Lord Raptor?

Lord Raptor: I'm followin' you, of course, Astaroth!

**Whilst in a huge field in the demon world, Jin and Xiaoyu have been trying to find a way out…**

Xiaoyu: Ughh, there's nothing but ghosts and goblins here, too. Hey, is it me, or do we just keep looping through the same areas?

Jin: …

Xiaoyu: Jin? Come on, now's no time to lose hope.

Jin: I'm not. We're still in this. We're holding our own well enough.

Xiaoyu: We gotta find a way through this. I wanna go home already!

Jin: I think we may have a path, too.

Xiaoyu: Wow, what a big gate! You think that's an exit or something?

Jin: I don't know. But it's worth checking out. It beats all the walking in circles we're doing. We have a few monsters to take care of first.

Xiaoyu: No problem! We can whip these guys easy! Let's go, Jin! We gotta keep moving!

Jin: Heh.

**Jin and Xiaoyu begin to try and reach the "Great Portal". After a while of fighting, a boy in a school uniform appears…**

?: Man, where the hell am I? None of this is familiar at all.

Xiaoyu: Huh? Is that…a guy? Hey!

?: Aren't you Xiaoyu? From Mishima High?

Xiaoyu: Batsu?! Why are you here?!

Jin: Huh? You know each other?

Xiaoyu: Yeah. That's Batsu Ichimonji. I see him at school festivals. You go to, uh, Justice Academy?

Batsu: No way, man, not Justice! I go to Taiyo High. But this ain't no time to chat. Where are we, huh? It's fulla monsters.

Jin: Batsu, how did you wind up here?

Batsu: I was meetin' up with someone in Roppongi. Then all of a sudden, my eyesight got all screwed up.

Jin: And you woke up here, right? That's exactly what happened to us.

Xiaoyu: Meeting up with someone, huh? Oh! I know! A date, maybe?

Batsu: You kiddin' me? Hell no! It was for a fight!

Jin: A fight?

Batsu: Yeah. I was set to duke it out with a gang boss from this other school.

Jin: Okay, well, let's get outta this place. Batsu, follow me.

Batsu: Get outta here? Hey, you know where the hell we are, at least?

Jin: Sure. The land of ghouls and ghosts. I've been here before.

Xiaoyu: Not that it's someplace I wanted to return to anytime soon.

Batsu: Ghouls and ghosts…? Damn. Something about that just sounds like death. Constant. Meaningless. Death. Either way, I got an awful bad feelin' about all this.

**And then, the first half of our group of heroes appear…**

Bahn: Finally found ya!

Batsu: Bahn! Damn, you made it all the way here?

Bahn: 'Course I did, you idiot! I told you to meet me at Roppongi! The hell, man?!

Batsu: Yeah, some crap got in the way, okay? You wanna do it here?

Bahn: It'd be pretty cool, fightin' it out in the demon world. But you should come with me, Batsu! I'm havin' a lot more fun with these guys!

Akira: Whew, now we've tracked down everyone that went missing in Roppongi.

Pai: We were looking for you, Jin, and you too, Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: I'm sorry, but, wow, you assembled a pretty big search party for us!

Jin: …Unlikely. I know a few of you, but let me guess, the rest just came along for the ride?

Tron: Oof. Who violated your cornflakes this morning?

Jin: …I don't eat cornflakes.

Nick: That was just an example.

Heihachi: Yes, you weren't like that when I taught you Mishima Style Fighting Karate.

Jin: Heihachi Mishima, huh?

Xiaoyu: Wha?! No way! Heihachi?! What happened to you?!

Heihachi: I've regained my youth. But I see Jin knew who I was anyway.

Jin: It's your horrible "spirit". Your looks may change, but that never will.

Heihachi: Heh heh heh. So, what do you wanna do? Wanna fight it out right here?

Jin: …Once the time's right for it, sure. For now, let's head for that door.

Xiaoyu: Jin…

Heihachi: (Heh. Lost a lot of your immaturity, I see.)

Mii: Come on, guys! We can't have everyone fighting each other here!

Cloud: Right. No point taking part in pointless battles.

Dante: Yeah. The last thing I wanna deal with is another family squabble. Anyway. That's the door we need, Arthur?

Arthur: Absolutely. That's the way out of this region. We'll need a key, though. One of these minions ought to have it.

Lady: Great. Time to fight our way through, then.

Nick: …

Sora: Hey, Nick, what's up?

Nick: Sora, can you feel something? Like, something similar to Xinck and Roxas. Just some kind of nobody.

Sora: Hmm…

?: Hello, keyblade masters!

**And then, a certain red haired man appeared…**

Sora: A-Axel?!

Nick: Ugh…

Lea: Yeesh, how many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not Axel anymore. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?

Nick: If I had 100 munny for every time he said that…

Sora: Axe… I gotta stop doing that. Lea, what are you doing here?

Lea: Well, I was wondering round Radiant Garden and then I got blinded by something and I ended up here.

Sora: Hm. Sounds like what happened to me before I ended up at the Koryuji mansion.

Nick: Anyway, we're trying to find a way out of here. Wanna come along, Lea?

Lea: Sure.

**Then, more zombies appear. The group, now with Batsu and Lea, continue to reach the "Great Portal". After a while, the second half of the group, the group that went to Randgriz Castle, appear…**

Valkyrie: So, here we are. The demon world.

Morrigan: Whew. I figured we'd land here, but I'm glad we made it, still.

Alisa: Ah! Lindow! Is everyone there?!

Ichiro: Erica! Are you doing all right?!

Erica: I'm okay, Ogami! We're all safe and sound!

Matthew: Ha! I knew you'd be here, Nick! You're always in these kind of places when you're not around!

Nick: And I see that tongue of yours never changes.

Kaguya: Looks like you gained some more friends over there, though.

Jin: Feh.

Xiaoyu: Hello!

Batsu: Dang. This group's like way bananas.

Flynn: You'll find no disagreement here.

Riku: I reckon that they're mainly talking you, Sora.

Sora: Oh, thanks(!)

Lea: Heh, I've definitely heard that before.

Arthur: Well, all for the better, I say! We need all the help we can get.

Hsien-Ko: Whoa! Arthur! The best Dark Hunter there is!

Ryu: Guess we're all here, huh? 'Bout time.

Estelle: What next, though? How will we all get out of here?

Arthur: Through that door… Once we have the key, that is.

Frank: The key? Where is it?

Lady: One of the devils here has it, apparently.

Nick: I don't see why we're going around taking down enemies trying to find one. We've got the keyblade. We can simply unlock the door ourselves, right?

Aqua: I'm not so sure, Nick. The keyblade doesn't work on everything.

Kairi: Right. I don't think the keyblade will work on the door here.

Devilotte: Then let's beat these guys up and rip it from their-

?: Gob! Gob! Gob gob gob gob gob!

Arthur: !

**Then, a yellow coloured demon appeared…**

BlackRose: A goblin from The World! Kite, is that?!

Kite: You're definitely right. …Stehoney, I think.

Stehoney: You two newbies sure made a name for yourselves, huh?! Well, I'm definitely gonna win this time! Beat me in Goblin Tag, and I'll give you a prize!

Arthur: The gate key! You aren't getting away with that!

Stehoney: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that! I got all my friends with me!

Stehoney R: The "R" in my name stands for "racing"!

Stehoney T: I'm Stehoney T, for "turbo"!

Stehoney X: And I'm the new and powered-up Stehoney X! Us X-Goblins are the cream of the crop!

Haken: Okay, Gold Goblins. So we catch the one with the key, and that's it?

Batsu: What a pain in the ass. Why don't we just beat 'em all up?

Demitri: Let's show them just who they're gobbling wi- Uh, dealing with.

Stehoney: Gob gob gob! Just see if you can!

BlackRose: Kite, what's going on here?

Kite: Let's just go after them. We need to get that key.

**But then, Drei Belanos appears to make things worse…**

Drei: Ooh! Looks like you're all havin' some fun while I'm gone!

Soma: Ugh, not now. Not that fat guy from Oros Phlox!

Sakura: I figured he was here. We saw Due herself earlier, besides.

Kogoro: Drei, was it? What do you want?

Mii: We're kind of busy, all right? Come back some other time!

Nick: 'Cause if you stay here, I'm going to make sure you'll regret getting in our way!

Drei: Yeah? Well, okay.

**Drei left.**

Riela: He left?

Kogoro: Right! Now to chase after those Stehoneys!

Nick: Wow, I never thought I was that threatening.

Gemini: What the heck was up with him, though?

Leanne: I sure don't care, as long as he doesn't decide to come back!

**But then, he appears again with more minions from Oros Phlox…**

Drei: Hey! I don't have to listen to you! I'm stayin' right here!

Yuri: Figures.

Nick: Well, so much for me being threatening.

Vashyron: This guy looks like he'll be fun.

Zephyr: I doubt it. My question is, what's he up to?

Chun-Li: Yeah! What is Oros Phlox doing in the demon world?!

Drei: Heh heh heh. You wanna know?

**Then, Dokugozu appears with minions from Ouma…**

Dokugozu: I'm in this too, Drei! Don't you leave me out!

Byakuya X: …

Reiji: The ox guy from Ouma! And Byakuya X!

Kurt: The red knight, the ones who blew us out of our world!

Sänger: I guess you guys can travel between any world you want.

Dokugozu: That ain't all, either!

Drei: See, you're starting to bother us, so we'd like you to stay right here.

Valkyrie: Wait, are we in a sealed-off space?!

Lindow: So I guess it was no coincidence we all wound up here, huh?

Tifa: There's no way I'm staying here! We'll be getting out of here after getting the key from those Stehoneys!

Stehoney: In that case, no way are we gonna let you have this! Especially now that we're finally out in the real world!

**Then, Skeith appears with a couple of Headhunters…**

Skeith: …

Kite: Skeith?!

Neneko: Neneko thinks these guys are all stuck in here, too, probably!

Batsu: We're just gonna have to get the key back from that yellow bastard!

Ken: A game of tag in the demon world, huh? Can't say you see that every day.

Xiaomu: I'm one of Shinra's best ghost chasers! I'm gonna get you in a flash!

Stehoney: Oh no you won't! Not if I reach Skeith first!

Drei: Keep runnin', yellow guys! I'll help you out!

**The group begin to battle the Stehoneys before they reach the "Great Portal". After defeating the first Stehoney, it turns out it wasn't the one with the key…**

Haken: Nope. This one doesn't have the key.

**The group continue to pursue and battle the Stehoneys. The second that got defeated didn't have the key either…**

Batsu: Oh, what the hell?! Which one of these bastards has the key?!

**The chase resumes. The third one is defeated leaving only one…**

Demitri: Well, there's only one goblin left who could have the key.

**The chase enters its final stage. And finally, all of the Stehoneys were defeated…**

Flynn: Is this the key, Arthur?

Arthur: Exactly! Now we can open the door! Let's handle the rest of this gang!

**The group proceeds to battle the enemies. Then, after defeating Dokugozu…**

Dokugozu: Dammit! You'll pay for this! (This oughta be enough battle testing for the Byakuya X, at least!)

**Dokugozu left. Then, after defeating Drei…**

Drei: Dang. If we let these guys keep getting away, we're gonna be in trouble.

**Drei left. Then, after defeating Skeith…**

Skeith: …

**Skeith exploded.**

BlackRose: We got him, right?

Kite: I think. But what's going on in The World right now, I wonder?

**The group continued to battle the enemies. After defeating all the enemies, the group gather around the "Great Portal"…**

Arthur: Right. Time to open this up. Open for me! I have a key for getting in! By the looks of things, there's no telling where this gate will take us.

Sora: It could lead somewhere that could spell disaster for us. Just look at what happened here.

Kairi: Who knows what could happen when we go through there.

Matthew: We could easily lose everything dear to us.

Riku: The worst could possibly be yet to come.

Aqua: It'd really be bad if this is our last battle.

Nick: What are you guys saying?! You think we're just gonna lie down and die?! No way! Even if it does happen to one of us, as long as we hold on to the memories we have with of each other, we'll always find our way back to each other. So, it's just like what Aerith said back at Radiant Garden. "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."

Alisa: What's with that all of a sudden, Nick?

Riela: Yeah. You know what happens to heroes who start talkin' like that.

Nick: It just passed my mind a bit. Anyway, shall we get going?

Arthur: (The times are changing quickly, I see.)

**The group proceed through the "Great Portal" to who knows where. To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 17 Operation Crackdown

**The group appear to be in another world but some are against the idea…**

Chun-Li: Is this another world we're in? I see a lot of demon statues.

Arthur: I've seen such statues before, but never anything like this.

BlackRose: So are we in some alternate kind of demon world, then?

Tron: … There's nothing demonic about this place, that much is for sure.

Soma: How do you know?

Tron: Because we're back in Gain Ground.

Flynn: Gain…Ground?

Kite: That future battle simulator we were just fighting in?!

Mii: So we're back in the future? But we were just here!

Sänger: Ugh, so now we're going in circles?

Nick: Well, I could've told you that we were back here, anyway. For example, the people from my… ahem, "set" of worlds, are back in our Grid clothes. If were still in a demon world, we'd still be in our Halloween Town clothes, right?

Riku: Yeah. You're right. (For once.)

Nick: I heard that!

Demitri: Wait. I can feel the presence of the demon world, still.

Kogoro: Mm? Who's that?

Imca: No.07! No.13! I'm right here!

Kurt: Ace? Imca, it's you! You're safe!

Riela: Oh, Imca. I'm so happy! I was worried, you were gone by yourself.

Imca: I don't understand what happened. All I remember is a bright flash. I don't remember anything after that and I don't know where I am now. What's more, I can't move.

Kurt: Well, stay calm. We'll rescue you! You don't have to move an inch.

Imca: All right. I'll wait. But who are those other people?

Riela: It's hard to explain, but don't worry! They're definitely allies!

Imca: I don't like to place my trust in unfamiliar people. But I have no choice here. I'll do my best to be patient.

Sora: So we've got to do the same as we did last time? Okay, let's get going!

Riela: … Um, Sora, can I ask you something?

Sora: Huh? Um, sure.

Riela: Well, you see…

?: Did you say "Sora"?

Sora: R-Roxas?!

Roxas: Nice to see you again, Sora. You two, Axel, Namine, Ovus.

Lea: Yeah, yeah. But the name's Lea. Got it memorized?

Kairi: Well, Nice to see you too, I guess.

Matthew: Likewise, Roxas.

Roxas: …Xinck.

Nick: …I'd prefer not to talk about him.

Sora: Roxas. What are you doing here?

Roxas: To be honest, I don't know. The last thing I remember is becoming one with you.

Sora: Right. Back at the nobodies' world.

Roxas: But, right now, I can't move.

Sora: Don't worry. We'll come over to help you. You don't have to move anything.

Roxas: I can't move anyway.

**Then, Necron, Omicon, Alisa Bosconovitch and Lord Raptor appear…**

Lord Raptor: Yah-haaaahh! You're all together, just as I set it up!

Batsu: Who the hell's that zombie guy?! And what does he mean by that?

Alisa (android): …

Akira: That girl! I saw her in Akihabara!

Nick: Right. It's when we were reunited with Aqua.

Aqua: Yeah. I remember.

Jin: Alisa?

Alisa: Alisa was made by your company, wasn't it?

Jin: Yeah. She's been programmed to do whatever I say.

Alisa (android): My updated data confirms the presence of Heihachi Mishima in this room. …as well as my search target, Jin Kazama.

Jin: Alisa, it's me. Report your status.

Alisa (android): I will follow my new orders and eliminate both of them.

Jin: What?!

Xiaomu: Wow! Now she's some kinda killing machine!

Xiaoyu: Alisa?! Jin, what's going on here?!

Jin: Someone's apparently rewritten her code.

Heihachi: The work of S.I.N., if I had to guess. She was with a S.I.N. agent the last time I saw her.

Jin: Geh.

Necron: Hee hee hee.

Omicon: Hee hee hee.

Kaguya: W-Why are our bounties from before with her?!

Estelle: How'd they get here from the Endless Frontier?

Lord Raptor: Ha ha! Can't tell you! It's top secret!

Hsien-Ko: Aww, can't you give me just a hint?

Lord Raptor: Waaoooww! Well, I need to build myself a personal army, okay?! So I'm gatherin' soldiers from all over the place! You get me?!

Leanne: That "top secret," huh?

Nick: This guy is a serious nutcase.

Haken: Whatever, battle zombie. So those twins are helping you out here?

Necron: This is so fascinating, Omicon.

Omicon: It sure is, Necron.

Vashyron: So what? Are you trying to get us to join your little posse?

Lord Raptor: Like hell I am! You idiots won't listen to a single word I say! I'm just buying some time. And I figured I'd kill you while I'm at it, too!

Pai: What?!

Lord Raptor: Ha ha! The mechanism's already in place!

Valkyrie: Oh no, the demon statues! I feel the devil's power in them!

Lord Raptor: You got it, gal! This whole place is gonna disappear into a dimensional vortex! Enjoy the last 15 minutes of your life, 'cause that's all you have! Ha ha ha hah!

Erica: W-What was that?! This kind of sudden, isn't it?!

Neneko: A dimensional vortex? Sounds like a mystery to me, really.

Demitri: There are ways to seal off certain spaces within the demon world. If you close that seal tightly enough, what do you think will happen?

Reiji: The space collapses upon itself?!

Nick: Translation? Please?

Riku: In other words, Nick, this place is going to explode!

Zephyr: So that's your dimensional vortex, huh?

Bahn: Bah. He's lyin'. He's gotta be!

Morrigan: I don't think so. This power. It's for real. (But only a few people can wield demonic power this large. Hmm…)

Yuri: Now what'll we do? We completely fell for this trap!

Alisa (android): I will carry out my mission within the time limit.

**Then, a huge number of enemies appear…**

Imca: Ngh. If only I could move, then I could use my Var weapon!

Alisa (android): Give up your pointless resistance.

Imca: I will not. I have a mission and I won't give up until I finish it!

Roxas: I'm not giving up either. I'm not fighting just to fade away!

Xiaoyu: We'll never give up! Not until the last bit of hope is lost!

Kurt: … If we can put explosives on the statues, we may be able to blow 'em up in time.

Riela: Is there enough time? What about these foes?

Kurt: We must gauge our foes' position, size, speed, and weaponry. If everyone uses that info to the utmost advantage, we can carry this job out.

Mii: We gotta try, anyway. No way am I gonna get sucked into any dimensional vortex!

Cloud: Right. We're not going out quietly.

Tifa: Each of our homes are worth fighting for!

Kogoro: You said it. All right. How about we let the squad leader take the reins here?

Kurt: The reins? How?

Riela: You give the signal to start the mission, Kurt. That sound good, Imca?

Imca: I'm ready here.

Kurt: All right. Now, what to name this mission? Our targets are the five statues. We'll place explosives on all of them. We don't have much time. Advance forward while defeating any resistance. All personnel, take position! Operation Crackdown is underway!

Lindow: Pretty impressive leadership there.

Sakura: We can just put the explosives on the pedestals, right?

Ichiro: Yeah. We need to rescue Imca and Roxas, too, don't forget.

Imca: I don't like my name getting thrown around like this. No.07! No.13! Why aren't you using your numbers?

Valkyrie: I am afraid that is too long a tale to relate here.

Riela: Yeah. Let's save that for later too, Imca.

Roxas: Sora, stay sharp!

Sora: Wha-? I know what I have to do!

**The group begin to rescue Imca and Roxas and destroy the "Demon Statues" before the 15 minutes are up. After a minute passed, Astaroth, a couple of Shielders and a huge horde of zombies appeared…**

Astaroth: Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha hah! So we meet again, Arthur!

Arthur: … Astaroth. I should have guessed you'd be king of the realm. Every time I defeat you, you simply resurrect yourself anew.

Astaroth: I can never be killed. Not as long as this demon world exists!

Arthur: But I cannot lose here, either. If you are resurrected a million times... then all I have to do is beat you a million times!

Astaroth: Arthur. I see that you still understand nothing. This is our last meeting. There will be no next time!

Dante: Astaroth. Shoulda guessed he'd be back.

Lady: This has to be the guy who infused these statues with his magic.

Devilotte: Not only that, but he's come here to personally kill us off, huh?

Ryu: Maybe this is our chance to beat him.

Gemini: Yeah, but we gotta get to those statues, stat! Hee hee!

Ken: 3/10. …She's right, though. The statues come first.

Frank: We need to find a way to push through these enemies. Let's do it!

**The dangerous mission continues. After a while, they rescued Imca…**

Imca: Thank you.

Kurt: You okay, Imca?!

Imca: You don't have to worry that much.

Riela: We can talk later. We're still in a mission here!

Imca: Roger that. Returning to action.

**The group continue with their mission. After a while, they rescued Roxas…**

Roxas: Thanks for that.

Sora: Roxas, can you fight?

Roxas: Yeah. I got both of my keyblades.

Nick: I really need to remember that you can wield two, as well.

Roxas: All right. Stay sharp guys! We've got to finish this up!

**The group continue with their mission. Then, after defeating Necron…**

Necron: Perhaps the time has come to flee, Omicon.

**Necron left. Then, after defeating Omicon…**

Omicon: I think this is enough for today, Necron.

**Omicon left. Then, after defeating Alisa…**

Alisa (android): Program error detected. Emergency maintenance required. Entering autonomous mode. Removing surplus parts and exiting area.

**Alisa lost her head and left. Then, after defeating Lord Raptor…**

Lord Raptor: Whoa! I better not stick around here much longer! I wish I coulda saved Hsien-Ko's life, but oh well!

**Lord Raptor left. Then, after defeating Astaroth…**

Astaroth: So this is it. A pity I couldn't end this with my own hands. Farewell, Arthur. We shall never meet again!

**Astaroth left.**

Arthur: Halt, Astaroth! (If we destroy all the statues, we can get out of here safely. So why is he acting so confident that we'll die here?)

**The group continue with their mission. With 5 of the "Demon Statues" destroyed, the group gathered around the last one…**

Soma: This is the last one.

Mii: Is it me, or did it suddenly get a lot more active?

Dante: With the other statues down, all the energy's flowing here instead.

Batsu: Hey, so what happens once we take it down?

Demitri: Once it loses its vehicle, the demonic force should all dissipate away.

Heihachi: Well, in that case, there's only one thing left to do.

Kurt: This statue's bigger than the others, though. We'll need more explosives.

Arthur: Hmm? What's that by the feet of the statue?

Nick: I'll go take a look.

Alisa (android): Hello there!

Xiaoyu: Whoa! Alisa?!

Alisa (android): Xiao! I hope my master is doing well.

Jin: Alisa, do you recognize me?

Alisa (android): Yes. My main program storage was in my body. I'm on an old backup now.

Kogoro: Hey, uh, Nick? You mind giving her head a helping hand there?

Nick: Um, okay. I don't think I'm going to get use to carrying a body-less head around with me.

Alisa (android): Thank you.

Nick: …

**But then, the whole area starts to rumble…**

Ryu: W-Whoa! Now what?!

Morrigan: The magic power. It's skyrocketing! Nick!

Lady: I can't move! This is exactly what happened before!

Yuri: No! We're all frozen! We made it so far.

Zephyr: We let our guard down! If this keeps up, we'll run out of time!

Alisa (android): Not if we can blow up that statue, right? My head has a bomb in it. I can set it off anytime.

Nick: Looks like there's no other choice. You think you can do it?

Hsien-Ko: Nick?! No! You're too close!

Nick: Don't worry about me. Once the statue is destroyed, I'll absorb the energy using the darkness inside me so you guys can escape.

Valkyrie: B-But, no one can withstand that amount of energy!

Kaguya: Right! If Nick does that… then he'd die.

Bahn: There hasta be some other way!

Imca: Whether there is or not, there's no time!

Nick: Then, it looks like this will be my final adventure.

Riku: Wait, Nick! Think about what you're doing!

Nick: Ladies and gentlemen, it was a pleasure to meet and fight alongside you.

Sora: Nick, no! Don't do it!

Nick: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Matthew. Say goodbye to the others for me. And take care of yourselves.

Kairi: Nick, no!

Nick: Alisa, now!

Alisa (android): Are you sure?

Estelle: You can't! Nick, no! I-I can't bear it!

Riela: Don't give up!

Nick: This is what I chose to do. So, I'm not giving up. Keep fighting, you guys. You can't let Oros Phlox or any other of the bad guys have their way. So long, everyone.

Alisa (android): Spam Bomb, max output!

Cloud: No!

**The group see the statue explode before being blinded by a bright light. Before disappearing, they all hear Nick's last words…**

Nick: Remember… "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."… So, as long as I'm remembered by you guys, I won't be going anywhere… Farewell…

**To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 18 Light and Darkness

**From here on out, Nick isn't part of the group. For the next two chapters, the group will be split into two separate groups. The group used in this chapter consists of Frank & Hsien-Ko, Soma & Alisa, Gemini & Erica, Zephyr & Leanne, Ichiro & Sakura, Dante & Demitri, Yuri & Estelle, Kurt & Riela, Matthew, Cloud & Tifa, Lea, Sänger, Valkyrie, Batsu, Arthur, Imca, Vashyron, Bahn and Kairi. After the incident at the Gain Ground System, the group reappear at a strange ship which Tron recognizes immediately…**

Tron: I've definitely been here before! This is the Woglinde. A battleship in the Galaxy Federation Army!

Ken: The Galaxy what? Oh, great, we've been blasted into the future again?

Reiji: Well, the dimension was already warping by the time the statue blew up.

Pai: I hate to think what would have happened if we were a few moments too late.

Kaguya: It's all thanks to Nick, and Alisa's head, too.

Kogoro: A true warrior, indeed.

Flynn: Nick, you have proven yourself amongst the worthiest of all keyblade wielders.

Arthur: A shame that it had to happen.

Sakura: Indeed. It was truly magnificent, what he did for us.

Sora: It can't be. He's got to be alive! He just has to!

Riku: I don't think so, Sora. We all saw what happened to him. Nick's gone. And there's nothing we can do to bring him back.

Sora: No…

Vashyron: Well, we probably need to stay together. We don't want the same thing to happen again.

Chun-Li: Now for the next problem. What're we gonna do now?

Frank: I'm guessing only Tron and maybe Devilotte know anything about this ship.

Devilotte: Well, I thought the Woglinde was shot down in its last conflict.

Xiaomu: Well, you know how messed up time is right now. Remember the Gain Ground?

Kite: I hope these time warps aren't becoming permanent.

Haken: We should keep going. If this is a battleship, there's gotta be a bridge.

Servbot: Miss Tron! Mystery energy source detected in the battleship!

Sänger: We'd best take control of the bridge before anything else, hmm?

Neneko: But if there's a mystery energy source, then Neneko must explore it, you know!

Matthew: … I couldn't care less.

Kairi: Matthew, what's wrong?

Matthew: You should know what's wrong. My brother's gone. If he is, then what's the point in fighting?

Lea: Oh, come on, Matthew. We've got every reason to fight.

Tifa: Right. Just because Nick isn't here, it doesn't mean we won't fight. "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Remember? All we've gotta do is fight for him. We've been through the same. Right, Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah. Besides, I've seen too many people die in front of me. Now, back to business. We'll split into two groups. My team will take over the bridge.

Kogoro: Sounds good. We'll head for whatever that energy source is.

Lindow: Soma, Alisa, you join Cloud for me.

Alisa: Got it! I'll contact you if we uncover anything!

Akira: Right. Let's go.

**The group then split up. Cloud's group manage to get to the bridge…**

Ichiro: So this is the bridge? It's a little too empty for my liking.

Estelle: A ship, floating among the stars. It's simply breathtaking!

Soma: But if it's got no captain helming it, that's a problem.

Batsu: Yeah. No captain, and no one else, either. We're just driftin' here.

Kurt: Just like Randgriz Castle, I think we're the only ones on this whole ship.

Gemini: Y'know, I'm kinda curious 'bout all this. Think I can pilot it?

Sakura: Perhaps it'd be worth trying if we could pilot it back to our time.

Yuri: Why don't we ask an expert for some help? Like Tron, for example.

Dante: Sounds good to me. Let's go back.

Matthew: You can if you want. I'm staying here. I want some alone time.

Kairi: Matthew! Stop it! You can't just beat yourself up about Nick!

Matthew: But I…

Mog: Snap out of it, kupo! If Nick were here, he'd tell you to keep fighting, kupo!

Lea: Right. It's your call, Matthew. You wanna keep fighting? Or do you want to believe you're weak and that you can't do anything?

**But then, a horde of Gnosis appear…**

Arthur: These monsters, the Gnosis, if I recall! We're infested with them!

Frank: This is bad. These guys were like ghosts, right?

Hsien-Ko: Yeah! We can't touch 'em unless that mean lady does her little magic thing!

Sänger: The Hilbert Effect, I think she said.

Leanne: I dunno, though. It looks like they're in normal space to me.

Valkyrie: So someone already triggered that effect, whatever it is?

Bahn: Effect or not, if it's a fight, I want in on it! Let's go!

**The group begin to fight the Gnosis. After a while of fighting, a group of demons, along with Selvaria Bles, appear…**

Gemini: More of 'em! Hoo-ee, this joint's crawlin' with monsters!

Selvaria: …

Zephyr: That girl! Isn't she the enemy general from Kurt's world?

Kurt: General Selvaria Bles!

Selvaria: I was not expecting to meet you here, Nameless Squad.

Riela: Imca, that's her. The Imperial general!

Imca: ! You! You're the Valkyria!

Selvaria: …

Imca: The flames of hell! I've finally found you!

Selvaria: What? Who are you?

Imca: I have lived for the sole purpose of killing you. To exact my revenge - to free myself of my burden!

Selvaria: A Nameless Squad member, I suppose. I have felled many foes for the sake of the Empire. If someone close to you was among them…

Imca: You may not remember the village of Tilca… but I will never forget!

Selvaria: Tilca, you said? So you're from that… No. I won't say it. What's done is done. If you want me, come right here. I'll be happy to fight you.

Imca: !

Kurt: Only the suicidal would respond to provocation like that.

Imca: I can't just sit here and take this! I-I swear I'll kill her!

Vashyron: Bit of a family history here, I'm guessing.

Yuri: Imca. Let me help.

Imca: What?

Yuri: Don't take her on by yourself. We're a team, remember?

Riela: He's right, Imca! I-I'll fight, too!

Imca: No.13.

Valkyrie: General Selvaria Bles. Did the magic circle take you here?

Estelle: Yeah, you were taken away along with those weird women, right?

Selvaria: Yes. And now I'm here.

Frank: What happened to those two girls? You aren't with them?

Selvaria: We split up along the way. I have my own world to get back to.

Bahn: Guess you didn't need 'em with all those other minions you got, huh?

Selvaria: …

Kurt: Where did you get these monsters?

Selvaria: I don't need to tell you anything, Nameless. I wanted to settle this between ourselves over on the battlefield. Just me and the Valkyria from Gallia.

Riela: There's no reason we can't do it here. Me, and Imca, too!

Imca: Location doesn't matter. Our battlefield is here!

**The battles continue. After a while of fighting, a group of demons, alongside Jedah Dohma and Riemsianne, appear…**

Jedah: The lady with the blue flame. Is this the one, Riemsianne?

Riemsianne: It is. Are you having trouble with this gang, Selvaria?

Selvaria: Not at all. Just dealing with a few people from my own world.

Arthur: Riemsianne La Vaes! The demon from another world! I remember you!

Kurt: Riem…sianne? Is she on your side?

Imca: Another demon, huh?

Demitri: Correct. I see you are recruiting alien demons for you side, Jedah.

Jedah: It is quite fascinating. The world is an endless cascade of possibilities.

Dante: Start making sense for a change, Jedah. Why are you and your people here?

Jedah: You don't know? The human world is currently in an extremely unstable state. Time, space, dimensions. Everything is beginning to lose their distinctions. To speak so that even you might understand… Travel between worlds has grown much easier.

Batsu: I'm not that dumb, you bastard! It's, it's like you said, the thing!

Erica: Um, yes, the thing! Where the stuff is very, er, very bad! Or good! Depending!

Hsien-Ko: You don't have to fake it, guys.

Ichiro: So you can move between worlds the same way that we can, then?

Selvaria: I now know how big the world really is and what I must do for my empire.

Riemsianne: You are such a reliable soldier, Selvaria. Even among the demons, there are few with the passion you possess.

Riela: You gave this army of monsters to General Bles?!

Riemsianne: Well, what kind of general would she be without any army to command, hmm?

Vashyron: So General Bunker busters here plans to take this army back home with her?

Kurt: We can't let her do that!

Matthew: Bringing things from another world back to your own world cannot happen.

Jedah: Hmm… Ah yes, the brother of the dead keyblade master.

Matthew: !

Jedah: Raptor told me about what happened. How pitiful. It seems he didn't live up to his name.

Matthew: Grr… Bring it on, Jedah! I'm gonna make you pay for trash-talking my brother!

Kairi: Matthew's back!

**And then, two familiar faces from the magic circle appear…**

Cyrille: Riemsianne! You have to stop this already!

Toma: Riemsianne! This time, you've gone way too far!

Riemsianne: Toma and Cyrille? It's been quite a while.

Valkyrie: Toma! Cyrille!

Arthur: Oh! The kids who went missing at that magic circle!

Toma: Oh, hey, it's Valkyrie and the gang!

Cyrille: Her entourage has gotten a lot weirder. You sure we can still trust her?

Leanne: Um. RUDE.

Dante: They're all decent folks, trust me. You'll get used to the weirdness in time.

Alisa: I'm not that weird!

Sakura: Er, no offense, but you might not be our most convincing argument…?

Selvaria: Well, it'd appear both sides are fully prepared for battle.

Imca: Yep. And you're gonna get no mercy, Valkyria!

Cyrille: We can't just sit and watch, Toma. Let's move!

Riemsianne: And once again, the Heritors get in my way. Well, fine!

Jedah: Fascinating. I look forward to seeing this power of yours in person.

Toma: Oh, I'll show it to you all you want. The Shining Force is right here!

**The group, now with Toma & Cyrille, continue to battle the enemies. After defeating Selvaria…**

Selvaria: Ngh. It's still not enough?

Imca: Valkyria! I swear you won't get away!

Selvaria: Now is not the time to settle this. Your revenge will have to wait.

**Selvaria left. Then, after defeating Jedah Dohma…**

Jedah: I am ever more astonished. What is this about you that fascinates me so?

Erica: Oh! Oh! It's our pizzazz, isn't it!

Jedah: Pizzazz… Not my first thought, I'll admit. I suppose that girl isn't here. I will have to wait until another time to fully gauge her power.

Demitri: That girl? Who do you mean?

Jedah: And the keyblade master is of no use to me anymore.

Matthew: Leave my brother out of this!

Jedah: Heh heh heh.

**Jedah left. Then, after defeating Riemsianne…**

Toma: Riemsianne! You need to stop causing trouble in other worlds!

Riemsianne: Trouble? Aw, that hurts, Toma. Let's just say that we all share similar goals.

Cyrille: That's no excuse! Don't run on us, you!

Riemsianne: We'll meet again, Toma and Cyrille.

**Riemsianne left. After defeating all the enemies, the group began to discuss on what's been going on…**

Estelle: Toma and Cyrille. You both come from another world entirely?

Sänger: A strange one indeed. And that sword, the Shining Force…

Cyrille: Yes. It's built to defeat Malaxtra, a god that could destroy our world.

Toma: That's why we can't afford to stay here for too much longer. What is Riemsianne doing, though? It won't be long before Malaxtra's revived. We have to get her back to our world, and fast.

Cyrille: Wouldn't it be quicker to kill her, Toma?

Zephyr: Whoa. OK, that took a dark turn.

Batsu: Well, more buds for our little gang, huh?

Demitri: I worry about Jedah's future actions, however.

Soma: We'd best explore this ship a bit more closely.

Kairi: Matthew. You're still worried about Nick, aren't you?

Matthew: Of course I am. He's my brother.

Lea: Well, what about that thing he said to us? Got it memorized?

Tifa: You don't have to worry anymore. You've got us, as well.

Cloud: Right. We may not be as close to you as Nick is, but we're still here to help.

Mog: Yeah. We're all with you, kupo.

Matthew: Thanks, guys.

Soma: Alisa, can you connect us to Lindow? I want to report about what happened here.

Alisa: Certainly. I'll give it a try! Um, Lindow? It's me! Alisa Amiella!

**The group now begin to tell the others what happened. But what could Jedah and Riemsianne be plotting? To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 19 Thus Spake Eternity

**As said in the last chapter, the group has been split into two. This group consists of Kogoro & Mii, Chun-Li & Morrigan, Akira & Pai, Reiji & Xiaomu, Kite & BlackRose, Ryu & Ken, Haken & Kaguya, Jin & Xiaoyu, Sora, Riku, Aqua, Heihachi, Flynn, Lindow, Neneko, Tron, Lady, Devilotte and Roxas. At Marvel Land, the magic circle activated and a man in a black coat appeared…**

?: Ha ha ha ha ha hah! Free, at last!

**Meanwhile, back on the Woglinde, Lindow has been listening in to what happened to Alisa's group on the bridge…**

Lindow: Right. Got it. We're heading for the source of that energy reading right now. Sure. We can all regroup later. See you. Well, you heard 'em.

Morrigan: What is Jedah doing in here?

Chun-Li: Not to mention Kurt's foe and that demon from the other world.

Reiji: This is making my head hurt. It's like all the dimensions are breaking up!

Kite: This must be why we're still in our PC forms in the real world, too.

Sora: At least we know Matthew's back to his old self.

Riku: Save that for another time, Sora.

Mii: We better get back home and investigate this. Right, "Detective"?

Kogoro: This is kind of going beyond the scope of my typical PI work, y'know.

Lady: We better figure out this ship first. What do we know about it?

Tron: This was where the anti-Gnosis android KOS-MOS was built and calibrated.

Kaguya: Hmm. So is this "Cosmos" thing on here right now?

Xiaomu: Probably not. You know how messed up all the time eras are right now.

Servbot: Okay, I'm releasing the lock! Just one moment, please!

**In the next room, T-elos was looking or waiting for something…**

T-elos: Imagine finding myself on the Woglinde of the far past. But if this calibration tank is currently in operation… Hee hee. Well! I suppose it'll be far easier to get her than I thought.

**Then, our group of heroes came in…**

Morrigan: Oops! Looks like we already have a guest.

T-elos: Mm? You.

Reiji: We heard Selvaria was here already. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised to see you.

Xiaomu: Saya better not be around, too!

T-elos: The two of us split up here, actually. I don't know or care where she is.

Lady: So why are you here? Is it for that coffin-like thing there?

T-elos: It's none of your business. Get out of my way.

**Then, a group of Gnosis appear…**

T-elos: Hmph. Attracting attention, I see.

Devilotte: Gnosis?! Mmm? They're in real space, too.

Tron: The Hilbert Effect's already been cast! That's a relief.

T-elos: (Huh? Who did that?) Whatever. I'll just let you busy yourselves with the Gnosis.

Kogoro: And meanwhile you're going to take whatever's in that black box for yourself?

T-elos: Hee hee hee.

Reiji: T-elos! This is not time for us to be fighting. We're all in potential danger here!

T-elos: You think I care about what happens to you? I have my own goals to fulfil.

**Then, a group of androids, alongside Dural and the Phantom, appear…**

Phantom: …

Mii: W-Whoa! Now the place is full of robots!

Haken: Phantom?! Just what we were looking for.

Kaguya: The Black Specter. It was here all along!

Neneko: Neneko hasn't seen that since Akihabara! It musta really missed us!

V-Dural: …

Xiaomu: Huh?! What's that silvery thing doing here?

Akira: Dural?! Why is she with them?

Haken: The Phantom is equipped with electronic warfare equipment.

Devilotte: So you think that robot hacked into Dural or something? "Personal Troopers"… I'm beginning to think I could use one of these suckers.

BlackRose: Um, Princess? You're scaring me.

Kite: I'd guess the other robots were hacked to serve the Phantom, too.

Flynn: I'm starting to wonder how much of an enemy force we have on this ship.

Jin: There's no way of telling yet. We'll just have to deal with these guys first.

Aqua: (… Why do these things always happen to me on ships like this?)

**The group begin to battle the enemies. After a while, the calibration tank next to T-elos began to activate…**

Lindow: Oops? Now what?

T-elos: The calibration tank! Ugh, I thought this was before she woke up!

Tron: There she is! The anti-Gnosis android herself!

**The calibration tank opened. But, it wasn't KOS-MOS who was in there…**

Tron: The one, the only, KOS-M…uh?

Alisa (android): …

Lady: Isn't that the girl who saved us in Gain Ground?

Alisa (android): Maintenance complete. Boy, that felt good!

T-elos: You've got a lot of nerve. Who are you?

Alisa (android): Alisa Bosconovitch. I was undergoing maintenance to repair the damage from before!

Xiaoyu: Alisa?! Why are you here?!

Alisa (android): Ooh, Xiao! I didn't expect you in… Ah!

Jin: …

Heihachi: Obstinate little lady, eh? Guess we'll just have to settle this here.

Alisa (android): Search target "Master" in sight! Kill target Heihachi Mishima also found. Preparing to undertake my mission!

Jin: Alisa, exit out of limited-action mode. Reset your system right now.

Heihachi: Mm?

Alisa (android): … Checking voice and bodily data. Match with Jin Kazama confirmed. Restarting.

Xiaoyu: Jin?! What did you do to Alisa?!

Alisa (android): Entering standby mode. Please give me your orders.

Jin: Remove Heihachi Mishima from your target list. Join us and help with this battle.

Alisa (android): … Confirmed! Good to work with you, Heihachi!

Heihachi: You sure about this, Jin? This could've been your chance to rub me out.

Jin: I'm not stupid enough to put that ahead of what needs to be done first. Once the time comes, I'll kill you myself.

Heihachi: Heh heh heh. Well said.

Xiaoyu: Oh, Jin, why do you have to be like that? Why so much blood… Why so much vengeance? Anyway! Good to see you again, Alisa!

Alisa (android): Certainly, Xiao! I'll do my best!

Roxas: At least, now T-elos can't use it.

T-elos: Ngh. If KOS-MOS isn't here, then where?!

**And then, KOS-MOS comes in from out of the door with Seth…**

KOS-MOS: This is the calibration room. I am detecting a large energy reaction.

Seth: Hohh! Certainly a lot of uninvited guests here.

T-elos: What? KOS-MOS?! What are you doing?!

KOS-MOS: T-elos? Why are you here right now? This man here needed a guide as he travelled across dimensions. I accepted his request and am currently accompanying him.

Seth: Heh heh heh heh heh. Good work, KOS-MOS.

Ken: Sure, why not, he's not RIDICULOUSLY OBVIOUSLY EVIL or anything.

Chun-Li: Of all the people I thought I'd see here. You're the CEO of S.I.N.!

Riku: S.I.N.? So he's with Juri.

Seth: Ah, the ICPO agent who's been sniffing around for me? My name is Seth. Please try not to forget it.

Ryu: So this is Seth?

Seth: Today is a wonderful day. This world has a wealth of advanced technology. And you, Ryu. Imagine, being able to take you on right here!

Ryu: What?

Seth: What a boon to my BLECE project, not to mention my own quest for power. Soon, I will extract every bit of data from you I can! But first, KOS-MOS. I need to destroy you and seize your technology.

T-elos: KOS-MOS! Don't just stand there! Move!

KOS-MOS: Evade.

T-elos: Stop causing trouble for me. I'm the only one who will destroy you!

KOS-MOS: T-elos. I cannot afford to be destroyed now. This world is not the world we call home.

T-elos: I know that. This world's time axis is off track.

KOS-MOS: So you should understand the futility of fighting against each other here.

Haken: I've been trying to tell her that, but she's been a bit stubborn.

KOS-MOS: The fact Haken and Reiji are here should indicate the situation we are in.

T-elos: … Let me just say this: I have no intention of being friends with you.

KOS-MOS: Understood, T-elos. Until we return to our own time, we will declare a cease-fire…Nya.

T-elos: Try to fix that voice bug before we have our duel, KOS-MOS.

**Then, a group of androids from the Endless Frontier appeared…**

Seth: Heh heh heh heh.

Haken: Hey, mister, so why do you have these W Series guys with you? Those androids are from our world, y'know.

Seth: Ah. More alien technology, eh? These robots appeared in Japan. I simply confiscated them for myself.

Kogoro: They must've escaped through the Cross Gate in Akihabara.

Seth: First Dural, then these android soldiers. Then the girl created by Dr. Bosconovitch and now KOS-MOS. What a wonderful array of research subjects I've assembled!

KOS-MOS: I do not intend to serve as your research subject.

Alisa (android): I'm also sort of not cool with this!

Pai: Now we know why Dural is here.

Mii: That girl with the big marble in his stomach brought him here, huh?

Chun-Li: This may be my chance to quash S.I.N. once and for all. We must capture Seth!

Morrigan: KOS-MOS, are you ready? How about you, T-elos?

KOS-MOS: I am in operational condition.

T-elos: I'm doing what I want here. Don't expect to rely on me.

BlackRose: And we love you right back. Well, let's get to work!

**The group, now with KOS-MOS & T-elos and Alisa, continue to battle the enemies. After defeating the Phantom…**

Phantom: …

Haken: Okay, Mr. Phantom. Had enough fun yet? It's time for you to get back home.

Phantom: …

**The Phantom left.**

Haken: What's the Phantom trying to accomplish, anyway?

Kaguya: So we're chasing the Black Specter around again, huh? Some things never change.

**The battling continues. After defeating Dural…**

V-Dural: …

**Dural left.**

Akira: Something's weird with Dural. Why'd she just run like that?

Pai: She must've been freed from that robot's control. Maybe she's returning it S.I.N.

**The battling continues. After defeating Seth…**

Seth: Hmm. Wasn't expecting this. I sense a strength that's hard to quantify. But just as Juri said, it's dangerous to let you go unsupervised for long. I'll get Dural back later. And your data will all be mine, I promise. Ha ha ha ha ha!

**Seth left.**

Neneko: Boy, he sure seemed satisfied with himself. It's a mystery, it is!

Kite: He must have had some kind of route he took to get here.

Ken: If we can find that, then we can get out of here, too.

**The battling continues. After defeating all the enemies, T-elos and the others told KOS-MOS about what's going on…**

KOS-MOS: Situation understood. Thank you, T-elos.

T-elos: Hmph.

Lindow: So once the guys on the bridge get back, what's our next move?

Chun-Li: I knew I should've beaten Seth's escape route out of him while I could.

Flynn: Let's just wait and see if they've turned up anything useful.

**Then, the others come in…**

Flynn: Ah, there they are. Sounds like you had quite a fight, Yuri.

Yuri: Yeah. How's it going here? Hey, hang on, are those enemies?

T-elos: …

Alisa (android): Hello there!

Frank: Well, aren't YOU photogenic! …And not prone to violence, I hope.

Arthur: KOS-MOS? You seem different. Have you changed your armour?

KOS-MOS: Good to see you again, Arthur. This is currently version 4 of my body.

Toma: Does everyone here know each other…?

Cyrille: I'm not sure this is a social group I want to join.

Ryu: So you judge people by their looks. Noted.

Akira: Yeah. More to the point, who are you?

Riku: Considering everyone's asking questions, I've got one. Alisa, did Nick come with you to here?

Alisa (android): I only came here after the problem at Gain Ground to repair the damage.

Riku: So that means…

Alisa (android): I'm sorry. Nick did not come here with me.

Riku: I see.

KOS-MOS: Was your friend wearing a coat?

Sora: Yeah. It was his favourite piece of clothing.

KOS-MOS: Then, I believe that I have seen him.

Matthew: Really? Where?

KOS-MOS: Before meeting Seth, I saw someone in a coat walk into a strange door and disappeared.

Kairi: That could mean Nick's still alive.

Lea: That's good to know.

Aqua: Wait. What colour was his coat?

KOS-MOS: Black.

Sora: What?

Roxas: The Organization.

Cloud: If those guys are back, that can only mean trouble.

Tifa: Well, at the moment, we still need to do some explaining.

Ichiro: How about we introduce ourselves and pool our knowledge together?

Valkyrie: Indeed. Besides, we need to find a way out of this world.

KOS-MOS: … I have a suggestion along those lines.

**KOS-MOS showed the group something that can help them…**

Cyrille: So what's this? Some kind of transporter?

KOS-MOS: This is the VR-2000, an interface to the virtual world of the Encephalon.

Kite: The virtual world? You mean kind of like the one we were playing?

BlackRose: Hey! Maybe your bracelet would work here, Kite!

Neneko: Meow! Can we access The World from here, really?

Erica: And from there, we could return to all sorts of places!

Estelle: Ready to do it, Kite?

Xiaomu: Ohh, are we gonna get to see some Gate Hacking?

Mii: Oh, yes! Hack it! Slash it! Burn it! I wanna watch!

Kite: Er, it's-it's the virtual kind… I'll give it a shot. Hopefully it works. Gate Hacking!

**The group begin to enter cyberspace once again. But who did KOS-MOS see wearing a black coat? To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 20 The Maverick Hunters

**The group appear in a strange data world, with some getting mixed up with which is which…**

Kurt: Huh. So this is The World?

Ryu: I feel different. Like I did back at Mac Anu.

Tron: We're actually in cyberspace right now. The world inside a computer.

Heihachi: Mmm? So we failed?

Kogoro: Well, I don't know about that.

Neneko: The World is cyberspace, too, you know. Just a different cyberspace, okay.

Matthew: Well, it'll explain why we're wearing our Grid clothes again.

Sora: Wow! It affected Lea and Roxas, as well.

Roxas: This definitely hasn't happened before.

Lea: But it is pretty cool.

Riku: You guys are similar in so many ways.

Mii: Well, we were close, at least. Gotta stay optimistic, right?

Kite: It'd be easier to see where we're going if there was a Chaos Gate or something.

Valkyrie: Would that thing over there suffice?

BlackRose: Ooh! Yeah, perfect! That definitely looks like an exit to me.

Alisa (android): She's right! I detect a spike in energy coming from there, too.

Kaguya: A spike? Is something coming out?!

**Then, Skeith came out of the portal…**

Skeith: …

Kite: Oh, no way! Skeith?!

Arthur: We beat that foe in the demon world. Has it come back to life?

**Skeith went to a platform near the group and summoned monsters from The World…**

Vashyron: Well, at least we've just confirmed our way out of here.

Zephyr: Yeah. And on to… what was it called again? Neverland?

Riela: The World, silly.

Cloud: You were with us the last time we were there. You should be able to remember the name.

**Then, Ciseaux came out of the gate…**

Ciseaux: Ussa-ssa-ssa-ssa! We meet again!

Ichiro: You, Ciseaux!

Akira: Ngh! Skeith was working for that stupid rabbit all along!

Ciseaux: Ohh, non non! I've been speeding like a jackrabbit trying to follow him!

Skeith: …

Flynn: Follow him? What for?

Ciseaux: That thing dismantled The World's management system. That's how it escaped!

Dante: Dismantled? I don't like the sound of that.

Ciseaux: Oh, it just ripped it apart! It was a sight to see, let me tell you that!

Ken: Wait, are you saying he destroyed Aura?!

Hsien-Ko: Oh, no. Did he kill her?!

Kite: Aura is a computer program. She was divided up into segments one time, in the past.

Skeith: …

Kite: And it was Skeith who did it!

BlackRose: Kite! If The World doesn't have Aura keeping tabs on it right now.

Xiaomu: It won't just be laden with trolls. It'll be in a seriously unstable state!

Ciseaux: Ussa-ssa-ssa! A shame none of you will ever get to see it again! To me, Prelude!

**Prelude and a group of steam beasts appeared…**

Ciseaux: Right! Time to do some "dismantling" of my own!

Imca: Not gonna happen. Commencing battle!

**The group begins to battle the enemies. Then, after a while, Due appeared along with minions from Oros Phlox…**

Due: Having trouble, Ciseaux?

Ciseaux: Why did you bound over here?! This is my score to settle!

Kogoro: So, Due, I suppose you were supporting this bad bunny all along.

Morrigan: Can you tell us what Oros Phlox is trying to do, finally?

Due: Sorry, not yet. We're still in the observation phase of our plans.

Kogoro: Observation?

Due: For example, look at Ciseaux here. A pretty strange thing to see, no?

Mii: Well, yeah. Rabbits usually don't get that big, or talk.

Matthew: In your world, maybe.

Due: What I mean is, didn't he already die at least once before?

Erica: Ah!

Due: So, does that give you any hints as to what's going on now?

Yuri: We killed the Adephagos before in our world, too.

Roxas: And I went back into Sora a couple of years ago.

Kite: Skeith, too.

Sakura: And Ichiro and I killed Ayame.

Due: The boundaries are faltering. There's no distinction between anything any longer. Space and time, past and future, life and death.

Aqua: So everything that died before could just as easily be back?

Tifa: There's one person we don't want to come back, right, Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah. I've had enough of dealing with him.

Due: And with that, I have someone I want you to meet.

Gemini: Oh, no! Not another crony of yours?!

**Then, a strange robot appeared with more Oros Phlox minions…**

?: I'll give my own intro, thanks. I got my own mission here. My goal is to destroy him. Tear him limb from limb!

Tron: Vile? No way!

?: Yes! The Maverick who teamed up with Sigma to destroy our organization.

**Then, two more humanoid robots appeared…**

?: Cyberspace is overflowing with data. Where did all these people come from?

Tron: Huh?! Mega Man?!

?: And that's not all. I was never expecting to see him again.

?: …

Vile: Zero. And you, X!

KOS-MOS: Zero and X. Searching database. Zero is commander of the Special 0 Unit of the Maverick Hunters. X, meanwhile, commands the 17th Elite Unit of the same group.

Servbot: And Maverick Hunters are guys who fight against out-of-control Reploids!

Vile: Commander, I see. How ironic that you should have Sigma's old post.

X: Vile! You were destroyed long ago! Why are you here?

Vile: I believe I've told you. I will never go away. Not until I've killed you!

X: But why? Why are you still doing this?!

Vile: To show you, X, that you are capable of nothing. I am the one who will change the world!

Zero: X, don't listen to what that Maverick's saying. If he's in action, we'll just have to defeat him again!

X: But is that going to solve anything, Zero? Reploids constantly destroying each other. It has to end!

Vile: Heh heh heh. Haaaa ha ha ha ha! Stewing in your own juices again, eh, X? That hesitation is exactly what's ruined all of your potential!

X: Vile. I don't know why you hate me so much. But I know what I have to do. Because now I lead the 17th Elite Unit!

**Then, more robots from cyberspace appear…**

Chun-Li: The Maverick Hunters. Are they like the police in this world?

Devilotte: More like a special forces group, I'd say.

Pai: And Vile must be some kind of notorious criminal.

Kogoro: Judging by their conversation, he's another guy who was killed in the past.

Batsu: What the hell, man? This is all making less and less sense!

X: "Another guy"?! Do you people know something about this?

Xiaoyu: Well, more like we're being swept up by it, I guess you could say.

Zero: I don't know who most of you are. But some of you are in my data stores. KOS-MOS of Vector Industries, Tron the air pirate, Princess Devilotte…

X: We can get the story later, Zero. If Vile is here, something bad is happening.

Zero: I hear you there. Try not to drag us down, guys!

Lady: Yeah, you too. Think we can trust them?

Sänger: Are they androids?

Tron: Reploids. They're robots, but they think, feel and act like real people.

Servbot: Ooh, I want to be friends with them! Can we be friends? Can we?

Kairi: Well, we have to trust them. They're willing to help us.

Demitri: Well, hopefully they live up to the "Hunter" name they call themselves.

X: I'll do everything I can. I'm afraid fighting is the only solution here.

Vile: You will all die. I refuse to allow anyone to interfere with me.

Ciseaux: Hah! Well, that's what you get when you name your robot Vile, eh?

Due: Shall we begin, then? We're just about at the right moment for it. Besides, your "power" is beginning to manifest itself beautifully!

Mii: UGH, yes, we get it, foreshadowing, we're very impressed.

Due: Although, we seem to be missing the keyblade master.

Sora: He's not here anymore.

Riku: He died trying to save us. You can't use him for your plans anymore.

Due: Hmm. A pity. Then, I suppose I just have to rely on the girl.

Matthew: I've had enough! You're not getting a thing here! We'll take you down here and now!

**The group, now with X & Zero, continue to battle the enemies. After defeating Skeith…**

Skeith: …

**Skeith left…**

Kite: Was he searching for something? Is that why he was here?

**The battling continues. After defeating Vile…**

Vile: Heh, heh heh! So this is me! This is who I am now! Heh heh… Ha ha ha ha ha!

**Vile left…**

X: How long's it been since we last saw him, Zero?

Zero: I couldn't say. But now we know what our next mission is.

X: You said it. No way can we leave Vile unsupervised.

**The battling continues. After defeating Due…**

Due: We will meet again, assuming you can escape from here.

Mii: Wait! What's that "power" you mentioned?

Matthew: And what did you need Nick for?

Due: Oh, who can say? Hopefully you'll figure it out for yourself sometime. (The keyblade master of the darkness is no more. Hmm… Maybe I could use this to my advantage…)

**Due left…**

Kogoro: (Mii's "power"?)

**The battling continues. After defeating Prelude, it blew up and Ciseaux appeared from it…**

Ciseaux: Oooh, curse you! I'll nip your tails yet! Ahh, the repairs to be done.

**Ciseaux left and the battling continued. After all of the enemies were defeated…**

Alisa (android): No other enemies in range. Operation complete.

X: Thanks for the help. Could I ask who you guys are now?

Zero: I want to hear everything you know about this.

Toma: Well, it's kinda complex. I still don't get a lot of it myself.

KOS-MOS: Wait. I sense a new energy source.

Jin: Someone else? Where is it?

Servbot: It's from that capsule!

**The group surround a strange capsule near where Vile appeared earlier…**

Toma: Is this a transporter? There's something like this in the Geo-Fortress.

X: It's a data transport capsule. It's already offline, though.

?: …Ka…i… Ki…te…

Kite: Aura…?!

**Then, Aura appeared inside the capsule…**

Aura: Kite… I… finally found you…

Zero: Who's that?!

Alisa: Don't hurt her! She's our friend!

Aura: Kite, BlackRose… I'm sorry.

Kite: Aura! What happened to you?

Aura: I-I wasn't able to protect The World.

BlackRose: D-Did Skeith destroy you again?

Aura: Yes. What you see before you is just a segment of my data. If this capsule were not here, none of my program would have escaped.

X: Whew! I wasn't expecting this capsule to go saving people's lives.

Aura: I can only thank you for being there for me. Kite, use your bracelet. I have the coordinates to The World for you.

Kite: All right. I'll try it.

**The group teleported out of cyberspace and appeared in the church where they met Kite and BlackRose…**

Estelle: Is this a church?

X: No. I can sense that we're still in cyberspace.

Aura: Yes. This is The World. But it is now beyond my control.

Kite: So we can't logout?

Aura: I'm sorry, Kite.

Cyrille: Can you fix this if you get your powers back?

Aura: If you can find the scattered segments of my program, yes.

Imca: Where are they?

Aura: There are four segments. I know the location of three of them.

BlackRose: Are they here in The World?

Aura: You can take a Chaos Gate there. Let me take you to Mac Anu first…

Riku: Hold on. Before you do… Sora, you might want to have a look at this.

Sora: What?! That's the Heartless emblem!

Kairi: What's it doing here?

Matthew: Aura. Do you know?

Aura: I believe so. There was a man with Skeith when he destroyed me. I could not identify who it was. But, he was wielding… a keyblade.

Aqua: What?!

Roxas: Who could it have been?

Lea: Who knows? But whoever it was, they can't be good.

Riku: Right. Aura, can you take us to Mac Anu now?

Aura: I can.

**Aura teleported the group to Mac Anu. But after they left, a man in a black coat appeared…**

?: Heh heh heh. You don't know half the power I'm capable of. If I wanted, I could destroy this whole thing. But, there won't be any point. Soon enough, all worlds will belong to the darkness. And I shall be the one who sends them there! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

**Where could the missing segments of Aura be? And who is this mysterious man in the black coat? To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 21 The House of the Dead

**For the next three chapters, the group will be separated into three groups. The group in this chapter consists of Akira & Pai, Frank & Hsien-Ko, Kite & BlackRose, Dante & Demitri, Yuri & Estelle, Riku, Lea, Flynn, Neneko, Tron, Arthur and Bahn. The group gather around the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu and Aura explains to the newer members of the group about where they are…**

Zero: I see. So this is the gate to cyberspace that we're using?

Haken: Okay, digital girl. So how do we use this to get where we need to go?

Aura: You need to enter a set of Area Words.

Bahn: Huh? Hey, can you keep this simple for me?

Kite: Oh, it's easy. You just combine three keywords together to access an area.

BlackRose: The area we were just at was "Hidden Forbidden Sanctum" on the Delta server.

Cyrille: Sounds fancy. So any phrase works?

Xiaomu: Hmm, so, like… "Doctor Balrog's Misery"?

Erica: Wait! Let me try. "Flan Melon Crepe"! Ooh, I can't wait to go there!

Matthew: You should be more adventurous. Something like "Mystical Radiant Castle".

Reiji: Guys, where are you even taking us?

T-elos: Could you give us the correct phrases before we get sent someplace random?

Aqua: Yes. That would help.

Aura: Very well. The first segment is in the Delta server at "Raging Haunted Mansion".

Frank: "Haunted," huh? I don't like the sound of that.

Sora: Sounds kind of like what would be in Halloween Town.

Lea: Yeah, but I reckon it'll be in a haunted mansion.

Cloud: What gave you that idea(?)

Aura: The next is in "God-Eating Fool's Carrier".

Soma: That place sounds right up our alley.

Lindow: You think so? It gives me the creeps, myself.

Aura: Finally, the third one is in "Transporting Merciful Goddess".

Leanne: "Transporting…" Wait, say that again?

Tifa: Well, we know where we're going now.

Ichiro: We should probably split up for this. Aura, have you found the fourth one yet?

Aura: I don't have enough power to do that right now.

KOS-MOS: We need to find the segments to boost Aura's performance as quickly as possible.

Kogoro: All right. Guess it's time for everyone to pick a segment and get moving.

Kite: Sure. Let's meet back here once we have all the segments in hand.

**They choose the segments and enter the Chaos Gate.**

**Raging Haunted Mansion**

**Outside a mansion, a trio of familiar faces have been searching about where they would be…**

Jill: Whew. We've been walking for a while.

Chris: I still don't get it. How did we get from the Bermuda to this place?

Jill: And now we're at this old mansion. I really hate buildings like these.

Rikiya: …

Chris: Rikiya?

Rikiya: I-I know I've been here before.

Chris: What?!

Rikiya: It looks too similar. It has to be the same place. There was once an operation called U.D.S., carried out by a certain government. Its mission: To create zombies and use them for military purposes.

Jill: What? More government-sponsored bioterror?

Rikiya: The operation was shut down, but part of the tech was unleashed on a certain town.

Chris: And that's where we are now?

Rikiya: … That force… someone's here!

Aura: …

Jill: A ghost? Oh my god, is that a U.D.S. victim there?

Chris: Oh, brother. Hopefully, we can deal some kind of damage to that lady.

Rikiya: Don't panic yet. Hey. Girl. Who are you?

Aura: I am a segment of Aura. The world lies at the heart of your memories. It was created by the Feydooms.

Chris: The heart of our memories? What are the Feydooms?

**But before Aura could answer, zombies appeared from the fountain…**

Rikiya: Gah! Look out!

Jill: This has to be a joke. Are these monsters from our memory, too?

Rikiya: I don't know, but one thing's for sure: This mansion is evil.

Chris: We better get to that girl if we want to figure out what's going on.

?: It seems that there are even more worlds caught up in this then we originally thought.

**Then, three armoured men appeared…**

?: I've never seen monsters like these before.

?: That's not all. There are people here as well.

Rikiya: Who are you?

Cecil: Forgive us for startling you. My name is Cecil Harvey.

Kain: Kain. Kain Highwind.

Golbez: And I am Golbez. Cecil's brother.

Chris: We'd introduce ourselves as well, but we're a little bit busy.

Cecil: Then, let us help you. Kain?

Kain: Yes. Let's show these monsters what real power is.

Cecil: Brother?

Golbez: I shall lend my assistance.

Cecil: Very well. It's time to battle.

Aura: …

**The two groups begin to battle the enemies. After a while of fighting, our group of heroes appear…**

Akira: So this is the place? Sure looks dreary.

Chris: Huh? More people?

Frank: Chris? Oh, and Jill's there!

Hsien-Ko: Rikiya, too. You guys aren't fakes?

Rikiya: That's what I wanna ask you. This entire world, I'm suspicious of all of it.

Estelle: Oh, don't worry! We're definitely us, I promise!

Frank: So, did you guys get sent to The World after disappearing from the Bermuda?

Cecil: Wait a minute, is that…? Riku!

Riku: Cecil, Kain! Golbez, too!

Kain: It's good to see you old friend.

Golbez: I foresaw our next meeting would not be far.

Riku: What are you guys doing here anyway?

Cecil: We began to notice that something was amiss in the other worlds. We began to investigate until we got here.

**But then, a group of Feydooms appear…**

Neneko: Feydooms! They were multiplying in The World, really!

Aura: Kite.

Kite: Aura! There's one of her segments!

Dante: Hey, how're we gonna get her back? She's just a buncha bit and bytes, yeah?

Aura: Kite, use your bracelet. I can transfer my data directly into it. Hurry up, we don't have much time.

Yuri: Hey, is she in pain?

Aura: This area is unstable… I cannot remain present here as a mere segment.

Bahn: Don't you die on me, girl! Breathe! Breathe!

Tron: She, uh, she doesn't actually breathe, Bahn.

Aura: But the sentiment… Is appreciated…

Servbot: Keep on fighting 'til we get there!

BlackRose: Hang in there, Aura! Kite, let's hurry!

Kite: Right!

Arthur: So Kite just needs to reach that girl and we're done here?

Chris: Roger that. We'll guard the boy.

Jill: I wish I knew more about the situation, but we'll fully cooperate.

Rikiya: Huh? Wait!

**Then, a group of zombies appear, along with one that Chris and Jill are familiar with…**

Rikiya: Here's the guardian of the mansion, I guess.

?: Rrrrrrrrrgrghhhh!

Chris: A B.O.W.! This one's a Tyrant model!

Jill: N-No way! Not the Nemesis T-type?! What is the Pursuer possibly doing here?

Frank: That's the power of the Feydooms! They found some hated memory in one of our minds and they resurrected it.

Jill: Oh, probably my fault, then. That guy chased me around for ages.

**Then, more zombies, along with Lord Raptor, appeared…**

Chris: ?!

Lord Raptor: The Pursuer. Ooh, this is perfect! You look like you got some backbone!

Hsien-Ko: Oh, crap! That guy's working with Lord Raptor!

Pursuer: Rrrgh!

Jill: I think he wants revenge against me.

Chris: Yeah. We're gonna have to kill him again.

Rikiya: Wait. There's more.

**Then, an enemy in dark clothes appeared, which was similar to Riku…**

?: …

Riku: What?! No!

Frank: You know who that is, Riku?

Hsien-Ko: Whoa! He looks just like you! Are you twins?

Riku: No. He's a replica.

Lea: Oh, boy.

Riku Replica: I've been waiting for you.

Riku: Replica. What are you doing here?!

Riku Replica: The only reason why I would be here. Eliminating you.

Riku: What?!

Riku Replica: As long as you exist, all I'll be is a simple shadow. It's time I finished you once and for all!

Riku: …

Lord Raptor: Wait. Hold on. Where's that keyblade friend of yours? I've been wanting some payback on him.

Riku: The Gain Ground device you planted claimed his life.

Kain: So, he's gone.

Cecil: I'm sorry to hear that, Riku.

Lord Raptor: So, that Nick guy's outta the picture? Well, if he is, I'm not sorry. The bastard had it coming.

Riku: You're going to pay for it. Time I took you down, for Nick!

Rikiya: … Chris. Jill. You're not afraid of dying, are you…?

Jill: Huh?

Rikiya: That guy was created from your memories. If he's the embodiment of your fear of death, then if you show any fear in this fight, death is going to consume you.

Chris: We have no fear, Rikiya. Fights like this, we're used to them by now.

Jill: Not that I'm proud of it.

Rikiya: What about you, Riku?

Riku: No. I've fought and beat the Replica twice before. I've got no fear here.

Rikiya: Heh. All right, then.

Lord Raptor: Wait'll you check this out, Rikiya! Zombie revenge is on the way!

Rikiya: That's not gonna happen. I have a perfect record against zombies...… here, in this house of the dead.

**As the battle will continue, Kite and BlackRose need to get to Aura quickly. Luckily, they managed to get to her in time…**

Aura: Kite…

Kite: Aura, get into my bracelet!

Aura: Thank you. Now, get to the other segments…

**Aura transports into Kite's bracelet…**

BlackRose: Here we go.

**But then, more zombies appear from the nearby river…**

Flynn: No! Another ambush?!

Kain: They keep coming. It seems too familiar.

BlackRose: Something's bugged with this field! Look at all of these zombies!

Frank: Ugh. Why'd it have to be like this?

Chris: You said it. This makes no sense.

Jill: It doesn't

Rikiya: I don't like this.

Hsien-Ko: You guys aren't, like, attracting the zombies here, are you?

Cecil: That would be unfortunate. But either way, we need to get out of here. So, we'll need to deal with them first.

**The group continue to fight the enemies. After defeating the Pursuer…**

Pursuer: Grrrrrrrrhhh…

**The Pursuer left…**

Chris: There. We got 'im.

Jill: Now there's a guy I hoped I was never going to see again.

Chris: That was too close. You were almost a-

Jill: Oh, cram it.

**The fighting continues. After defeating Riku Replica…**

Riku Replica: I won't let myself be defeated by you! Not again!

Riku: Replica. Understand that we all have our separate roles in life. Right?

Lea: Yeah.

Riku Replica: This isn't over yet!

**Riku Replica left…**

Riku: So, I've got to deal with him again.

**The fighting continues. After defeating Lord Raptor…**

Lord Raptor: Rock on, Pursuer! You'll do great as part of my personal army!

Jill: I don't think you have what it takes to deal with him.

Lord Raptor: Yeah? We'll see about that!

**Lord Raptor left. After defeating all the enemies, the group gathered around where Aura was…**

Kite: Okay, that's all of them. Let's get back to Mac Anu.

Demitri: I detest chaotic nights like these.

Pai: "Chaos" Is definitely the right word for this.

Jill: Do you think there's anything inside of this house?

Frank: Wanna go in? I'm a bit curious myself.

Chris: Better not. There's probably nothing too friendly in there.

Rikiya: Agreed.

**The group begin to return to Mac Anu. But how will the others fair at getting the other segments of Aura? To be continued…**


End file.
